


Elysium

by gleamingandwholeanddeadly (something_safe), printersdevils (tuesdaysgone)



Category: Clash of the Titans (2010), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Big C (TV)
Genre: Cancer remission talk, Draco is in a similar boat himself, Draco lives, Fluffy, Gay Sex, Hannibal Extended Universe, Lee Fallon finally gets the happy ending he deserves, Lee Fallon/Draco, Lee Lives, Lee drinks a lot but damn I don't blame him, Lee is struggling to come to grips with getting a second chance at life, M/M, Oral Sex, Present-day Draco, Public Sex, Sad Back Stories, The Big C fix it, There's a lot of sex, also what is a backstory we made that shit up sorry, au - Lee gets treatment and has a miraculous recovery, h/c, hannigram rarepair, healing together, hope you like sex, it's all in there, just one sweet trip into healing romance with very little drama, recovery fic, they find each other and it's good, thirteen lots to be exact, tw: alcohol, tw: cancer, tw: discussions about substance abuse, we don't know shit about wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 58,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_safe/pseuds/gleamingandwholeanddeadly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/printersdevils
Summary: After taking the plunge at the last minute and undergoing a specialist medical trial, Lee has pulled back his life from the brink and is in remission for the first time in nearly half his life. Settling back into normality proves to be tricky, until he joins the local gym and is sucker-punched by his attraction to retired boxer, and gym owner Draco. Thankfully, Draco has strength enough to carry both their baggage - but does Lee?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now with [an incredible cover](https://twitter.com/of_true_minds/status/1090097825277509633) by @amarriageoftrueminds <3

Lee almost says no to the invitation for drinks, despite the fact that the get-together is ostensibly in his honor; he changes his mind at the very last minute. He's been so deep in dying for so long that emerging from it feels as foreign and disorienting as emerging into sunlight after a long stint in the dark. Like grief, relief seems to have several stages too. His friends mean well. He knows this. And so he goes.

Cathy has made it, along with a few of his other C-club inmates, still at varying stages in their own sentences. He drinks a little more than he meant to, but it's easy to remedy with food; he's been enjoying padding out again where he'd gotten sickly thin at his worst. Cathy teases him a little when she sees the rare fold of softness on his stomach, and he shrugs.

"Guess I'd better spring for a new gym membership too."

"Running not cutting it for you now there's nothing to run from?" She sips her own drink, expression warm and sharp at once.

"I still like it," he corrects. "I'd just rather add to the repertoire."

"Nothing wrong with that," she shrugs, "just don't push yourself."

"I'll be careful," he soothes. "Guess I've got to now."

She just gives him one of her gentle smiles and touches his hand. Later, she waves over one of their friends and says sweetly, "Bill, didn't you tell me the other day that your brother got a job at a new gym near here?"

"Yeah, it's a pretty nice place actually, it's all franchised by the brand of that boxer, whatever his name is." Billy shrugs. "Something Greek."

Cathy and Lee look at one another and shrug in unison. "Is it expensive?" Cathy asks. "Our Lee wants to become a gym rat."

"There's introductory rates at the minute, and you can get a free trial visit. I could get you a code if you want, Lee. It's close to your place."

Lee smiles and sips his wine. "Sure, Billy."

They move onto another bar where the drinks are cheaper, losing a couple of their party along the way to various excuses. Lee is drunk by this point – he’s not drank so much the last year or so - but gamely hanging on through the swoops of the room; the music and the lights around him. Eventually it's Cathy who pulls him toward where she's parked: as the designated driver she only had one drink, and that was hours ago by now.

She deposits him on the doorstep of his building with a hug and a kiss and shoves him gently toward the door, where he sits on his sofa and promptly falls asleep.

*

He wakes the next day with a hangover and a stiff neck. Compared to the medicinal hangovers he'd gotten used to, this is a piece of cake. He takes a strange pleasure in this small, manageable unwellness as he showers and puts in his laundry. By the late afternoon he's well enough to start puttering around his apartment, cleaning up and noting places where he'd like to repaint or add some decoration. He's given a number of things away over the past few years, and it has given him pleasure to do so, but now he is realizing he can indulge again. Or at least stop boxing himself up before he's in the ground. He sighs at the thought and spends a while window shopping online as he eats handfuls of dry cereal, before finally succumbing to the need to go out and exercise.

He slips in a pair of earbuds and lets himself jog along with the beat of the music, contemplating Billy's gym suggestion. He's not in bad nick, but he could do with regaining some of the muscle he lost way back when. He hates lifting, but he could deal with it as long as he didn't have anyone nagging at him. Besides which, there's always some good eye candy, and if he's going to shell out for the privilege of clanking some machines around, he might as well enjoy himself.

After his run, he texts Billy to ask if his offer for a code still stands, though he expects it will: Billy has a soft spot for him. His phone beeps with a reply within about fifteen minutes, and he navigates over to the gym's website and signs up before he can change his mind.

He gets the confirmation email for his introduction tour shortly after, for a few days' time.

It's easy to fill the time - he has so many loose ends to pick back up. He paints his bedroom- which uses a lot more muscles than he thought it would - and gets a new rug. He needs to start thinking about a job, his savings won't last forever, but he's not going to let himself worry about it just yet. If it comes to it, he's still got a number of contacts in the wine business.

His final act of self indulgence is to buy a new sofa off eBay: his current model is sagging and threadbare, and it reminds him all too much of being sick.

*

On the day of his gym tour, he leaves a little earlier than he needs and jogs the block to warm up before he walks the rest of the journey, trying to decide why he’s putting it off. Maybe he's a little nervous - nervous to push himself and nervous to be surrounded by people who invariably know the drill already. Maybe there’s Cathy’s voice reminding him not to push himself, and maybe, just maybe, he’s stung with residual doubt from that last appointment: _Mister Fallon, I’m honored and astounded to say you are cancer free._

When he checks in, he finds he's been assigned to Bill's brother, he smiles. He looks like Bill, but much younger and prettier. Lee can definitely handle a little nervousness for that.

He's also incredibly enthusiastic. Lee has been accused of such things himself on occasion, so for a while that's just fine. They go through the facility together and work out a training program before he's left to his own devices. Despite being relieved not to be watched anymore, he still feels a little conspicuous. His usual zen energy has dissipated a little over recent weeks- not putting it all into being calm has left an excess of it. Apparently redecorating hasn't helped as much as it might have.

He sighs at the thought and steps onto the crossfit machine. That...helps. Refocusing and breathing and letting his body move without his conscious control – this is as natural as breathing. He rows for a while, and finishes with stretches, then decides at a tweak in his shoulder that he’s done for the day.

On the way out of the equipment room, he smiles at Billy's cute brother, accepting a card key for next time. Billy's cute brother smiles back, with teeth. _You're not my type,_ Lee thinks, winking at him and sauntering out the door.

He warms down with another gentle jog on the way home, and he feels pleasantly heavy when he gets home.

He barely looks around his apartment before he collapses onto his bed. Mind empty, he spends a while with a new book Cathy bought him, music playing softly in the background, and then he gets up to shower: there’s a little more painting to be done.

*

He heads back down to the gym the next day to stave off muscle ache. His phone rings while he's there, and when he sees it's the new manager of the bar he owned back in New Orleans, he takes the call outside to the portico.

"Hey Sienna, how's it going?"

"Lee, cher, I just got the contract your lawyer faxed. Are you sure you still want to go through with the sale?"

"Well, it doesn't seem right to back out on a deal just because I backed out on dying."

"And I'm happy to buy, but - Minneapolis, Lee, are you crazy? The snow -"

"People still drink wine in snow. They need it more," Lee laughs.

She snorts. He can practically see her twirling a braid around her finger. "I'm not visiting."

"I don't believe you. You'll want to come check out the new place and sneer at my decor."

"Which will be gorgeous because you're you, cher. Don't worry. We'll still show you up down here in NOLA."

"I'm counting on it. I've gotta have some claim to fame."

She snorts again. "Talk to you soon, Lee."

"Take care, my love." He hangs up and finally goes inside.

He goes to lift weights this time, real ones as opposed to the machines. He eases into it and is relieved when it's not as awful as it could be. A stacked ginger even calls him over to spot for him for a few minutes and Lee smilingly complies. Least of all because the ginger has a back like a mountain face. Lee might be drooling a little. He's thankfully got a good poker face, and his good-natured leering goes unnoticed. Back on his own weights, he does another few sets and then stops to touch the back of his shoulder where a surgery scar holds tension.

Time to switch to legs.

He's stretching when he catches sight of another guy, misted with sweat as he destroys a bench press. He says a few very quiet, un-Buddhist curses under his breath. The guy is just about everything Lee has ever looked for in a man and then some, densely muscled, long haired, with silver chest hair visible at the neck of his vest. He's sweating it through while his shorts struggle to hold onto his thighs, and Lee briefly thanks whoever has blessed this gym visit before he picks a bike where he can still keep one eye on the god currently adding plates to his bar.

He mostly keeps to concentrating on music and cycling, but occasionally his attention drifts. "Guess I'll be back tomorrow," he hums to himself as he wipes his equipment down.

He showers off his efforts when he's done, scrubbing a hand over his scalp before soaping up. He's still not used to how his hair has grown back in. He keeps it short, he always did, but now it doesn't look quite as clipped and thin. He thinks he actually cleans up pretty nice these days, no one seems to have any complaints anyway. Not that he tends to stick around to hear them. Cathy nags him constantly about it.

"Things don't have to be temporary anymore," she says, like Lee was ever any good at permanent. Twelve years is a long time to get out of practice.

He sighs at the thought and turns off the water, wrapping his towel around his waist. As he emerges from the showers, the bench press guy goes in past him, tendrils of his long hair tacked to his cheeks and forehead, chest still heaving. His hair... Lee hadn't really noticed just how long it was before, twisted into braids and a long ponytail. It's gorgeous. He has to make himself not stare.

Before he manages though, the stranger catches his eye, then looks away again. He looks like he's smiling. Lee keeps walking.

*

Late night gym sessions, Lee has decided, are definitely more his thing. He's always been a night owl anyway, even before the bar, and he likes it when it's less crowded. And tall, long-haired and beefy seems to work out at night too, so it works well with Lee's new routine of nightly gawping sessions. In the day, he's been managing the procuring of a new bar site, which is more stressful than he remembers it being last time, and then he gets to come and unwind.

He walks by to refill his water bottle just as the Viking adjusts his weights yet again.

Lee quirks his chin. "I'd offer to spot you if I had any hope of not dropping that," he smiles as he sidles by, getting a look over for his trouble.

"I'm sure you're stronger than you look."

Lee dimples. "Not necessarily."

The guy has an accent, and a neat, short beard with shots of silver through the sides. Lee tries not to think about it too closely.

"I saw you lifting before, not exactly on Q-tips yourself," the guy says.

Lee shrugs. "Felt good at the time. I'm sure I'll regret it tomorrow."

That slight smile again, like he doesn't do it much. Lee takes the opportunity to add, daringly, "You were watching, then?"

Another smile, bigger this time. "I might have been. I figured I was owed some checking out after the amount of times I’ve felt eyes on the back of my head this week."

That makes Lee laugh, startled into blushing. "Just on the back of your head?"

"Well, not just my head, I was trying to be polite."

"No need, darling, I like it scandalous." Lee winks.

The guy bites his lip on his next grin, shaking his head in amused disbelief. "I’ll bear that in mind." After a moment, he sets his bar back in place and Lee shuffles.

"I'm Lee, by the way."

"Draco," he replies. "A pleasure."

"Pleasure's all mine." Lee purrs. He hesitates a moment longer and then tilts his head. "Well, I'm sure I'll see you around."

Draco nods. "I'm sure you will."

There’s that tiny, promising lift to his voice that tugs at the bottom of Lee’s belly. Trying to contain his grin, Lee goes to shower up. He deliberately doesn't think about the hot Viking while he soaps up, or rinses off, or dries.

As he heads out, he sees Draco again in reception and they exchange wan smiles again. _I'd bang you like a screen door_ , he thinks at the man, just in case he's psychic.

Draco glances up at him where he's scribbling forms at the desk and shows him another lazy little grin. Lee bolts just in case.

When he gets home, he tosses his gym bag down next to the couch and collapses onto his bed again. He calls Cathy, because no one else appreciates his nuanced tastes in men.

She answers right away despite the hour, and immediately he feels bad. "Lee?"

"Hi, sorry it's - nothing's wrong."

"I'm glad. I'm in bed but I'm still awake. What's up?"

"I was calling to be filthy about a guy at the gym."

"Oh, please, go right ahead."

"He has a braid."

"Oh, how filthy," she says dryly.

"It will be when I'm holding onto it while he rails me."

"Yes, I can see that," she replies faintly. "When is this happy occasion going to occur?"

"Hopefully soon."

"Any other relevant information about Mr. Braid?"

"Handsome. Tanned. Built like a fucking wrestler. He's got all these tattoos, the usual."

"Well, okay, that all does sound relevant."

"It's very relevant. To my interests at least." He hears murmuring on the other end of the line, a deeper voice, Cathy answering back. "Is that Paul?"

"Yeah, he just came in, I filled him in on Mr. Braid."

"You should hit that," Lee hears Paul say from nearer to the phone speaker.

Lee laughs. "I promise I'll do my best."

"Go to bed now," Cathy says.

"You're not my real mom."

"See if I take you to the zoo this weekend now."

"Is that a euphemism?"

"It is now!" Paul calls out.

"Take me to the bear enclosure and leave me there."

Cathy laughs and hangs up on him. Lee smiles at the phone and stretches. Time for wine. And then bed.

*

After a month of astonishingly regular working out, plus visiting business locations, enduring loan meetings, and feeding himself, Lee is feeling like he's more than earned a night out drinking. Though she's usually up for it, especially now that she's in remission too, Cathy counts herself out. Billy obliges him a few drinks but eventually cries off, and so Lee ends up alone at a bar nursing the last of his drink.

"I need more friends," he grumbles. Then he rallies a bit. "I've got time to make some." He signals to the bartender for another.

He's distracted from his new drink by a slight ruckus at the door; a bunch of burly dudes coming in- presumably from another bar. Well, they've certainly got his attention. Bringing up the rear is none other than Draco from the gym, hair secured in a knot at the base of his neck, wisps of silvering hair hanging in his eyes.

"Gods preserve me," Lee mutters. He takes a big sip of his wine. Unfortunately, he's already drunk. Even more unfortunately, he's never been able to resist going over to a group of burly men. He waits for an opening, which is easy enough because one of Draco's friends is ordering a round, a few beers and various shorts.

"I'll help carry," Lee jumps in, showing teeth in a smile.

"Oh, thanks man," the guy says, looking faintly bemused.

Lee just follows along behind him - he's got a one in four chance that the beer he's carrying is Draco's after all.

At the sight of him, Draco actually cracks a smile.

"Working on your arm curls, Lee?" he says.

"Something along those lines." He glances at the beer he's holding. "I can't pronounce this brand, but is it yours by chance?"

"A safe assumption. It’s non-alcoholic."

"How disappointing for you."

"You’re right. Do you have a drink, Lee?"

Lee glances at the wine glass in his other hand. "Part of one."

"You look like you've had parts of others, too."`

Lee looks himself over exaggeratedly. "How can you tell?"

"It might be the swaying. Come sit with us, unless you're here with friends-?"

"I was left to my own devices."

"That accounts for the swaying, I suppose." Draco makes space in the booth for him and Lee finds himself entirely unable to stifle his delight at being crushed in amongst the muscle. A couple of them notice, but as Draco introduces him around to them, they don't seem to mind.

"Very nice to meet you all," he says blithely, "I was rather lamenting not being surrounded by attractive men."

The oldest one laughs. The two young ones - both visibly drunk - look mostly confused. And Draco... "Happy to oblige," he tells Lee with a smile.

Lee studies him over the rim of his wineglass. "Big of you."

"I'm a big guy."

"Oh, that I know." Now he's studying Lee in turn. "I'm not particularly," Lee surmises for him, "but I make up for it in lots of ways."

"I'm sure."

"Are you sure you're sure? I can allay any uncertainties."

A few disbelieving chuckles around them. Draco shakes his head. "You're very drunk, my friend."

Lee glances at the young ones, Percy and... well, something with an E, he doesn't particularly care. "It's nearly last call, shouldn't we all be?"

"Most of us are," says one - Lee remembers Draco introduced him as "Ix", which is just weird enough for him to hold onto. Lee toasts him with the last few swallows of his wine. The movement sends his balance off, and Draco's hands steady him.

"Lee, if you don't mind me saying, I think it might be time you went home," he chuckles.

"It is undoubtedly time I went home," Lee replies, "you must be a very clever man."

Draco stands, taking his arm in one big hand and easing him to his feet. "I’m a very sober man, come on, I'll take you home." A couple of his friends look amused by that. "Control yourselves," Draco tells them.

Lee is more than happy to let him guide him out from behind the tables and toward the door.

"How did you get here?" he murmurs to Lee. "Did you drive?"

Lee shakes his head. "Cab. Can take one home too."

"No. My truck is around the corner, let me drive you."

"If you insist." Lee lets Draco lead him over to a big, black pickup and help him in. He runs his hand up Draco's arm when he does it, because it's right there and he is merely a mortal man.

Draco actually laughs. "Forward, aren't you?"

"Better than backward. Do you mind?"

"No, I don’t mind." Draco smirks. "Buckle in, Lee."

Lee does, relaxing back in his seat with a sigh as Draco gets in the other side. He gives Draco his address when asked, but the comfortable seats and low rumble of the engine are lulling him to silence.

"I didn't realize how close by you lived," Draco comments softly, "small world."

"Yeah, I usually run to the gym," Lee murmurs.

"I think I've seen you. Here and there."

"I'd remember if I'd seen you."

"I never leave the gym," Draco jokes.

"Except for tonight," Lee points out.

"Percy's birthday. He's a friend from back in the day."

"He won't mind that you left?" Percy was one of the drunker ones, Lee knows.

"I'll go back."

Lee sighs. "And here I was hoping I could talk you into staying."

"That's flattering, but I like my partners able to keep their eyes open."

"I'm going to choose not to take that as an outright rejection," Lee says. His eyes are in fact closed at the moment, but he opens them to look over at Draco.

"Let's talk about it when one of us isn't about to fall asleep." He's lit by the passing streetlights, bars of orange and blue moving over his skin like water. It makes Lee feel dizzy, so he closes his eyes again.

He feels when the pickup comes to a stop. Draco gets out and goes to his door to help him into his building. Lee considers protesting. But Draco's arm is around his waist and honestly, he's not above feigning a little helplessness every now and then.

He leads them to his door and then pauses, studying his tanned face, his astonishingly sculpted cheekbones. "Sure you don't want to come in?" he says, with a bright grin.

"Want to? Yes," Draco repeats.

Lee bites his lip. He reaches out and smoothes his shirt a little. "I'm feeling much steadier on my feet now."

Draco leans in. "I don't believe you, Lee," he murmurs. He smells of beer and bright, warm cologne. Lee breathes it in with a sigh.

"No, fair enough. I'm a terrible liar even sober." He looks up from under his lashes. "Give me a goodnight kiss, then, and save me from total embarrassment."

Draco looks at him closely, and then he lifts his chin with gentle fingers, calluses scratching against Lee's beard. His own beard is soft, but not as soft as his lips when they brush over Lee's.

The compulsion to draw him closer by the shirt is too much to resist. Lee feels unsteady, but Draco feels anything but. He kisses him slow and careful and deep. Lee abruptly wishes he were more sober - sober enough to remember it. But Draco is already pulling back.

"I'll see you soon, Lee."

"Yeah, uh, you too Draco. Goodnight..."

Draco's thumb skims his cheek. He nods. "Good night."

Lee closes himself into his apartment to make himself stop watching Draco walk away. If he weren't quite so drunk, he'd not be quite so content to go to bed untouched. He's too drunk to even touch himself, unfortunately. After chugging some water, he drops himself onto his mattress and looks at the ceiling. It occurs to him, as he drifts off, that he should buy a bed frame.

*

Lee's hangover makes itself known early the next morning. He groans and clutches his head for a minute before he gathers himself enough to go out on some coffee.

He has a text from Billy checking up on him. He texts back a semi-coherent message and gets in the shower. That's when he remembers about Draco. Even with a headache, he smiles to himself.

"I've got you now."

He texts Cathy when he's clean and dry. >> _Operation gym bear is go._

_< <Tell me more._

_> >I may have given him an appetizer last night after bumping into him in a bar._

_< <Surprised it was only an appetizer._

_> >I may have been incredibly drunk._

_< <Hmpf. Well, better luck next time._

_> >I'm certainly hoping there's a next time. _It had seemed like there might be, Lee thinks, frowning at the thought. He'll certainly encourage one.

He spends the day nursing his hangover and prodding at listings for the wine bar again. He's making progress, though admittedly he's not putting much effort in. He has to take it easy now, he reasons. And he has time. An inordinate amount of time, it seems.

He manages to arrange a couple of viewings and spends the next couple of days in talks with various business owners and realtors. In the meantime, he's also referred to a part time job leading meditation groups at a local community centre by one of the nurses he used to see for treatment. He can always use ways of making his life busy again. In the meantime, also...there's always the gym.

*

He makes his way there after a particularly busy day and takes it easy at first, not wanting to overexert too soon. It's late; and quiet, and it’s just not as easy as it sometimes is.

He doesn't see Draco, which is an even bigger disappointment. Even so, he gets a good workout in, and by the time he's done he's thoroughly ready for a shower and bed. He heads to the locker room, rubbing a small towel over his head and face, hot all over. He grabs his wash bag for the shower; checks his phone for a minute while he gets his breath. Then he hears a shower shut off and sees Draco coming around the corner.

He's still dripping, hair damp in his bun where some strands have caught the water. Lee's mouth does dry at the sight of ink and chest hair. "There you are," he murmurs, half to himself.

Draco pauses, faint smile touching the corner of his mouth. "Here I am. How are you, Lee?"

"Fantastic." He takes in Draco's towel, wrapped tightly around his hips, and his bare legs.

Draco seems to be under no misapprehensions of what he means by that. He looks around. "Have you been looking for me?"

"No," Lee says, because he hasn't, "but I'm glad I found you."

"Are you?"

"Shouldn't I be?"

Draco seems to make a decision. "Show me," he murmurs.

Lee bites his lip. He looks around too. "Here?"

Draco tilts his head back towards the showers. "There."

Lee gives one last covert look around, then tucks his wash bag under his arm and slings his towel over his arm. "All right."

Draco has an absolutely devilish sparkle in his eye; Lee's sense has gone right out the window. He's done much stupider things in much stupider places. His stomach is still a-tumble with butterflies as he opens a shower cubicle, throws down his things, and then strips off his vest. He waits for Draco to reach out, and it only takes a moment. He locks the door behind him as he backs Lee against the wall and kisses him slow.

Lee's moan gets lost between their mouths. The sudden rush of need hits him like a wave. He grips at Draco's arms for balance under its force. The thick muscles under his fingers are druggingly hot.

Draco breaks the kiss to lay more against his throat, answering Lee’s weak noise of need with a faint growl. He's _perfect._ Lee can't stop passing his hands over the skin of his shoulders; down his chest, running his fingers through rough hair. Draco nips at him and he can't wait any longer, arching their bodies together and signing at Draco's weight.

"Tell me what I can have," he demands.

"You can have what you want," Draco mutters.

"I want you to fuck me right up against the fucking wall," Lee tells him.

Draco wets his lips and then buries his mouth against Lee's throat again, hands roaming over his ribs and hips.

His fingers tuck into Lee's sweats.

"Mm, take them off, Draco."

"I'd love to." He pushes them down past Lee's hips. "No underwear?"

"I travel light."

Draco chuckles, his fingers soothing circles into Lee's skin. "You're gorgeous."

Lee is used to that, but it's always nice to hear. "You're devastating."

He hooks his own fingers in Draco's towel and tugs. The noise he makes at the sight of him is involuntary and a little desperate.

"Fuck, Draco, you're unreal."

"Fortunately not."

Lee wraps a hand around his shaft, filling out steadily, hot and soft. "Guess not." Draco arches into his touch with a low noise and Lee practically purrs. "Let's get you ready, shall we?"

He gives him a bright grin as he sinks down to his knees. He reaches back and rummages through his wash bag for a condom. He keeps stroking, leaning in to kiss his stomach and sighing when Draco's hand cups the back of his skull gently. He deals with the rubber quickly so he can use his mouth.

That gets him a chorus of soft, pleased rumbles. He runs his hands up and down Draco's thighs as he sucks gently.

"Lee," Draco sighs, his other hand finding the tile.

Lee doesn't answer, what with the blowjob, but he does hum a bit. He's gratified with a few slow rocks of Draco's hips that make his throat flicker and his jaw ache in the best way possible. He's big enough to satisfy even Lee, and he's impatient to get to the main event, but this is... this is so good.

When he looks up, Draco is watching him with his eyes hooded with shadow, lit with desire.

"You look good sucking my cock," he murmurs. His teeth dig into his lower lip when Lee eases back to suck with intent at the pink, slick head for a minute before pulling off completely.

"Just imagine how I'll look fucking myself on it."

"Let's find out," Draco rumbles. He takes Lee's hands and pulls him to his feet with barely a breath of effort, turning him around with gentle hands.

"Can I have your fingers first?"

"You can have what you want, I already told you."

Lee feels his hands passing down his back and hips, over his ass, and then he’s circling his hole, teasing in, making him groan.

"Wait- let me-" he pushes him away long enough to retrieve a tube from his wash bag that he passes back to Draco, who immediately resituates his hand.

"Such a boy scout."

"You should have seen my patches." He gasps a little as Draco squeezes cold lube over his finger and twists to spread it, slipping his finger in firm and careful. "I like a man who doesn't fuck around."

"I fuck around plenty, though," Draco murmurs, pressing in farther.

Lee turns his cheek against the tile and arches his hips up for more. He feels Draco's other hand press against his lower back. When the finger inside him circles as he thrusts, Lee makes an undignified little noise of pleasure.

Draco keeps going, not letting him catch his breath. He's sliding in with a second finger in no time, fingers turning experimentally as Lee fists at nothing.

"Fuck, more, come on."

Draco gives him more, enough to send him reeling, opening him up rough and quick. Lee groans and it echoes off the tile, too loud but he doesn't care.

"Draco, I need it now."

His words have an immediate effect. He feels Draco arching against him, breath hot against his shoulder as he slips his fingers free. Then his cock presses and Lee chokes on his breath. Draco's hands are spreading him, but he still goes up on his toes to relieve the stretch a little, jaw dropping in satisfaction. Draco makes a low noise of satisfaction as he sinks in.

"Holy fuck," Lee breathes, "now, move."

"Your wish is my command," Draco snaps his hips.

If Lee had any hope of staying quiet before, it leaves him now. He groans, full-throated. It echoes. Draco immediately clasps a hand over his mouth, but he fucks him harder still. It only makes Lee even hotter for it, squirming back and grappling for purchase, rendered breathless by the thick, raw drag. Draco is rough and unyielding without ever being too much of either. He only seems to like it more when Lee whimpers.

"Okay, now let’s see you fuck yourself on it, like you said," he whispers. The distance opens between them, but Draco keeps his hand firmly over Lee’s mouth as he bridges back onto his cock with a muffled cry.

Nerves electric and sharp with delight, Lee rolls himself back onto his cock, feeling the pressure mount at the base of his own cock with every sheathing slide over Draco’s. He rides the feeling until it gets overwhelming; until his thigh muscles ache and his stomach trembles.

"Lee," his voice comes rough and disbelieving, "that’s perfect."

Draco’s hand covers the quivering muscle then to halt him, steadying as he buries his nose against his nape and thrusts deep and hard until Lee's cock is dripping fluid and his head is spinning. Lee moans against his palm and reaches for himself.

"That's it. Let me feel you come," Draco grits against his hair. He lets out a short, choked noise when the first stroke makes Lee clench up around him.

Lee sighs in answer, feeling light and heavy all at once. It really won't take long. He feels Draco's mouth at his nape. His teeth gently cut in and Lee gasps as the contact completes the circuit and shocks him close, drawing him up tight. He tightens and spills over his fist with a dampened cry.

Draco grips him fiercely and fucks him through it with a snarl, racing the squeeze of his body. Lee moans again and Draco wrenches his head around to kiss him, the next cry bleeding out between their mouths when Draco comes with another sharp jolt of his hips. Lee is pressed against the tiles, crushed under his weight, happy to stay there. It’s perfect, all of it, muscles and fur and gorgeous calloused hands.

Hands that are gliding up over Lee's stomach and ribs very gently now. He holds Lee steady as he slowly pulls out.

"Fuck," Lee hisses, breathing hard still.

Draco kisses him again, lips finding his shoulder. Lee is practically vibrating from the touch, leaning his head back against Draco's shoulder.

"That was great," he murmurs.

"I agree."

"So, I definitely need to shower now. But worth it."

"I may also need another." Draco rubs Lee's shoulders idly. With a hum, he steps back and toes their clothes and towels out of harm's way, stripping off the condom and tossing it into the corner before he turns the water on.

As it turns out, Draco does look as good wet as he does dry. They touch one another lazily until the spray, bending close to kiss slow until Lee grabs his body wash: gym showers aren't renowned for their steady supply of hot water in his experience. Draco washes up too, a bit less thoroughly in his case.

When they're done, Lee can't quite bring himself to turn off the water just yet. He reaches for Draco again. He obliges Lee a few more minutes of long, breathless kisses and wandering hands.

When the water starts threatening the first icy brushes of change, they reluctantly get out of the shower to dry off and gather their things.

Lee pulls his sweats back on and sidles out of the showers, stretching as soon as he's shoved his things in his bag. He feels good, pleasantly achy. As ever, he savors the novelty of pain he knows will pass.

Draco catches him by the hand to talk to him for a moment. "Thanks for finding me. See you around, Lee," he murmurs pleasantly.

The formality makes him smile, faint relief: no exchange of numbers, no awkward dancing around. He nods. "See you around."

Draco lets him go and Lee heads out of the locker room and towards the gym entrance. As he scans his membership card, tightening his jacket around himself, he hears the squeak of rubber on linoleum.

"Lee- wait." Draco is close behind him, dressed now but not looking ready to leave. Lee stalls at the door and smiles.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," Draco takes his wrist again gently and leans in, "just this."

The kiss is soft and short, but Lee still presses in for more. It weighs a ton, a promise and a little thrill beneath it, better than any tepid peck goodnight.

"I'll take that, yeah," Lee laughs when they're done.

Draco nods like his duty is done and lets him go with a short squeeze of his hip. "Have a good night."

"I already have had a good night. Take care, Draco." He gives him one last smile and finally makes himself push out onto the street. Sometimes he runs home, but he thinks tonight he'll walk; get some dinner. Cathy keeps saying he should eat more. He's finally getting his palate back after all the treatments, and exercise helps make him hungrier. There's a new restaurant near his place that he'd like to try, lots of the neighborhood newly renovated and swinging for ‘on trend’. The place itself – Katz’, it’s called – serves Korean Jewish fusion as its specialty, and Lee is intrigued enough to go inside when he’s scanned the menu. Inside it’s clean and ambient and swish, with comfortable seating and low music, just enough of a rumble of business that he doesn’t feel like he sticks out eating alone. He sits at the bar and studies their wine selection while he eats (shakshuka, with a herbed bread he feels compelled to find the recipe for), finding it pretty limp.

A place like this could use a wine bar next door. He hums at the thought, wondering if anyone working tonight is the owner. Idle observation of the bar isn’t immediately illuminating, but there aren't too many servers this late at night. A woman in a dark shirt at the till is poring intently over something on a clipboard. Lee tilts his head, folds over his menu and raises his head to catch her attention.

She looks up, immediately attentive. "How can I help you?"

"You wouldn't be the owner, by chance?"

"Might be. Who's asking?" Her words are brisk, but she smiles, dark eyes twinkling.

"Lee Fallon. This place is fantastic, and this is one of the best meals I’ve eaten in months." Now he's not needing to supplement his food so much, he's been able to revert back to vegetarianism, which had been a subject of contention amongst his fellow Buddhists for some time.

"I’m glad to hear it. Bev Katz." She reaches out to shake his hand. "Is there anything else you need?"

"I wanted to ask you a few questions about the shop next door, it’s empty at the minute, right?"

"Oh yeah? What do you wanna know?" She tucks her chin against her palm and leans on the bar to listen.

He explains that he's moved here from New Orleans, that he owned a wine bar for years and wants to open a new one. He asks about business, about the other bars in the neighborhood. Bev Katz seems unworried by the line of questioning, and her answers are easy and informative.

"I don't know much about wine," she admits, "but the guy I rent off owns next door too."

"I'm not much of a food connoisseur, I guess that's why I'm interrogating you," he says with a slightly bashful smile.

"Oh, interrogate away, it's a slow night." She grins back. "Can I get you another drink?"

"I think I’m done, but the house red wasn’t too disappointing."

"Is that so, wine guy?"

"Mm, better than the special."

Bev smirks. "I'll take your word for it. You want dessert?"

"I don’t think I could fit it in, but god, my dinner was delicious," he enthuses.

She nods with satisfaction. "All right. I'll go get you the card for the realtor, okay? Be right back."

"Thanks." Lee drains the last of his wine while he waits, shifting a bit where his chance encounter with Draco already has a little stiffness settling into his muscles. He's entirely too pleased with himself about that portion of the evening, not to mention how eager Draco was to participate. More eager than Lee had imagined he would be, in any case. He's _so pleased_ when someone manages to surprise him. It doesn't happen that often anymore.

The manager - Bev, he remembers - reappears with the card she promised. "Here you are."

"You're a saint."

She chuckles. "Sure am. Come back to eat anytime, Lee."

"I might be spending my lunches here. I'll bring you some decent wine, perhaps."

"Sounds fair." She takes his credit card and rings him up herself.

Lee leaves feeling pretty pleased with himself, full and satisfied and tired. "More of the same, please," he jokes to himself and the universe at large as he lets himself into his apartment. He sleeps deep and easy when he goes to bed, and that's something he could get used to as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco pushes through the door of his favorite diner, wincing a bit at the bell sounding in his ear and scanning the booths until he sees Percy, who waves.

"Hello soldier," he says pleasantly to Draco as he sits down, "I ordered you a beer."

"Lifesaver." Draco picks up a menu and studies it, even though he rarely orders anything different.

"Thanks for the other night, I had a lot of fun," Percy says as he weighs up his own options.

"Me too," Draco says, mind wandering.

Percy must be keeping step, because he looks up. "You left at one point, didn't you-? I can hardly even remember."

"I gave my friend a ride home."

"Oh, was that the little guy? Where'd you know him from?"

"He belongs to my gym," Draco murmurs.

"He outlifting you yet?"

"Don't be catty, Perce. He's in good shape."

"I'm just kidding," Percy holds his hands up. "Sorry man." He smiles at the waitress when she stops by, and Draco glances up as well.

They order, but Perseus suddenly seems distracted by something, like he's joined some dots. He raises an eyebrow at Draco.

"You're _interested_ , aren't you?"

Draco gives him what he hopes is a brutal look of warning, but Percy is somewhat immune to it nowadays.

"You are! Wait, when you took him home-?"

"I deposited him helpfully on his doorstep." Draco gives him a stolid look.

"I bet you did." Percy throws an arm over the back of his seat. He's grinning. He waits.

"I was gone for twenty minutes, what, you thought I knocked Lee off in two and then raced back to your birthday drinks?"

"Guess that's a little insulting. You're still not telling me everything though."

Draco sighs. "Nothing happened on your birthday."

"But?"

"Is your own sex life so lacking you have to know the ins and outs of mine?"

"If you must know, yes." Percy grins.

Draco sighs. "It must be absolutely devastating being heterosexual," he mutters. Percy laughs at that.

"Fate worse than death."

"Undoubtedly." He relents when Percy remains expectant. "I saw him at the gym the other night before he went in the shower."

"Oh, god," Percy replies, catching on – quite quick for him, really.

Draco just smiles at his beer. He thinks of Lee flashing that pretty white grin at him as he left like he hadn't been moaning and bearing his ass up for Draco's cock not a half hour before. He's _perfect_ , and while he doesn't expect Perseus to understand, he is more than happy to dwell on it in his thoughts.

"Somewhat of a cliché," he admits, when Percy is still snickering a few seconds later.

"Hey, as long as you're enjoying yourself."

"I certainly was."

"Good," Percy says, taking a swig of his beer. He shrugs after a second. "He seemed nice from what I can remember. Are you seeing him again?"

"We seem to work out on the same schedule," Draco says casually.

"Ah, that's how it is."

"Sure is."

"Very modern."

Draco smirks. "Even old dogs, et cetera."

Perseus smiles as their orders arrive. "Guess you've proven that already, what with the gym and all."

"Yes, it's not turning out to be a bad venture."

"Other than the hot clients."

"They're not a bad venture either."

Percy snorts. "I hope I have half your luck when I'm your age."

Draco glowers at him as he starts to eat his breakfast. Age, indeed. "Little shit."

Percy grins and eats his own. For his part, Draco is thinking of Lee again. Lee hadn't made him feel old. Quite the contrary, he'd felt... powerful, and desired and – well, it had been fun. Lee had seemed delighted by all of him. Lee had been delightful. Draco can't help but hope he sees him again.

After breakfast, he gets in his truck and drives over to the gym, waving at his manager at the desk as he walks in.

He has some PT sessions today, it'll be a long one. He's glad of the late start.

"Andie, I need to get some files from my office, if my first client shows up, just call me back there."

"All right, Draco."

When he lets himself into his office, he tosses his bag on a chair and checks in a small mirror that his hair is smoothed back. He spends a short while answering his emails before he goes to get ready to limber up.

His PT clients today are a mix of seniors and combat veterans, and they keep him on his toes as usual. He enjoys it more than he ever thought he would. It's good work, diverting and fulfilling. He likes it more than the regular personal training clients. They're too caught up on his past as a boxer - a brute, truly. He'd needed that for a long time. He'd needed to be nothing but violent; nothing but wrath. Now, the pressure in his chest has unknotted just barely, and he can breathe a little easier. He can enjoy his body. He can exhaust himself until all he can do at night is sleep. Not think, not remember, not dream. Just sleep.

And in the in-between times... he can drink, and fuck. It's been working out fairly well so far.

By the end of his afternoon, he's still feeling coiled with energy despite everything, in part because he can't help feeling an anticipatory spike every time anyone with cropped dark hair comes into the gym. It's probably far too early for Lee; Draco checked his logs, and Lee is reliably a late-evening arrival. He's also not an every-day attendee - Draco would do well to distract himself. Not that Lee isn't a distraction.

It's probably a bad sign that he's starting to need distractions from his distractions. They're usually, he muses, not so charming.

Later that evening he gets an opportunity to be charmed again. He finally catches sight of Lee, slim and elfin looking in his hoodie, adjusting the weights on a crossfit machine.

He watches Lee from his office doorway for a minute, debating how to play this. It has suddenly struck him that Lee might not know he owns the gym, and he's not sure how that might affect his behavior toward Draco. From what he knows of Lee - albeit not much - it might not affect it at all. He shrugs and plucks a bottle of water from his minifridge, winding his way over.

When Lee clocks him, he smiles. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I told you, I'm always here." He hands Lee the water.

"Thank you." Lee smiles at him. "You know, you might be one of the calmest people I've ever met. You always seem simmered down."

"Thank you. I think."

"You should thank me. I have a very good intuition for these things." He gestures. "Anyway, how are you?"

"As well as ever." He sees Lee taking in his uniform polo but not commenting.

"Glad to hear it." Lee uncaps the water and takes a sip. Draco looks at his mouth, and throat, and doesn't even try not to remember. Lee sees him watching, but he doesn't care. Lee himself seems quite pleased. "I hope I'm not keeping you from something," he purrs.

"Nothing of importance."

"Well, feel free to watch," Lee says, settling back on his bench.

Draco wets his lips, surprised. "I'd rather do more than that," he says softly.

Lee's grin goes bright and pleased. "I haven't finished my work out..."

"And I would feel terrible keeping you from it."

"If you have a suitable substitute in mind..."

"Well, I have some things to attend to in my office."

"Your office," Lee echoes faintly. "What is it you do here, Draco? I'm not gonna get you in trouble with your boss, am I?"

"This is my place, Lee," he smiles, a bit touched at the concern.

Lee pauses, and then sits up. "Oh god - and I just patronized you like you were some kind of bench wiper, I'm so sorry-"

"You didn't, stop."

Lee does stop. He bites his lip, and Draco sees the moment he lets go of his worry. "So - this thing you need to attend to in your office. Something I can help with?"

"If you come with me, I'm sure we can find out."

He sees Lee's tongue swipe across his lower lip before he makes his decision and gets up. He looks incredibly amused, a knowing twinkle in his eye. Draco thinks he looks gorgeous.

"This is a tour through all my porny fantasies, truly," Lee teases when they're shut up in the office.

"Let me know if I might indulge you any others."

Lee puts a thoughtful finger to his lips. "Going to sweep everything off your desk to take me on it?" He chuckles.

Draco studies the desktop, then pushes a small stack of files onto the floor just to see Lee grin. "Done."

"Just like I imagined."

"Naturally." With a breath of movement, Draco picks Lee up and sits him on the edge of his desk, nudging between Lee's spread knees. He cups his hand over the side of Lee's jaw, stroking over his throat with a thumb. It earns him another pretty smile.

"Do you like having a man in here, Draco?"

"Or a woman," Draco shrugs, "not that it happens often."

"So maybe I should be asking you what your fantasies are?"

Draco chuckles. "I'm not very imaginative, I like things simple."

"Simple it is. Suck me off," Lee says brazenly, "and you can have me however you want after."

Draco smiles. "All right." He leans in to kiss him, humming when Lee's hands skim under his shirt. Lee clearly likes to look at him, so Draco strips the fabric off, earning a soft hum of approval for his efforts.

"Your tattoos are fascinating," Lee whispers.

"How so?"

"You claim little imagination, yet they're -" Lee brushes over one depicting his namesake constellation.

"I have a good artist. And a theme. Usually good for drawing inspiration." Draco shivers a bit as Lee leans in to trace his tongue over the lines on his ribs.

"Mmhm. I feel inspired."

Draco allows him a moment longer to look before he peels Lee out of his hoodie and sits down in his office chair to start tugging his shorts down. Lee helps him out, though Draco is once again enjoying peeling him out of a single layer to find him bare beneath it. He smiles at Lee's little noise at the cool surface of the desk when he settles down again.

"Now hold still."

Lee puts his hands behind him and bites his lip. Draco bends his head to taste him.

"Draco- we should use-"

Draco stops at the hand on his head, and sighs. "Yes, of course."

"Unless you have your latest STD test results handy," Lee chuckles.

Draco shrugs. "Sadly, no."

Lee strokes through his hair. "I don't mind hands, if you don't have any protection with you."

Draco smirks, stands up and goes to the corner where he'd tossed his backpack. He's making a mental note to call for a doctor's appointment. When he turns back, Lee's smirk matches his own. He arches approvingly when Draco sits back down with his bag and fishes out a condom. Draco holds eye contact as he unwraps it and rolls it on. The little flash of Lee's pink tongue makes Draco sigh. He curls a hand around the base of his cock and bends his head.

He can't taste him like this, which he regrets intensely. Next time, maybe. He focuses on working his mouth instead. Lee touches the crown of his head and sighs in approval. Draco runs his tongue up the underside.

"Oh- you look- really filthy gorgeous like this, Draco."

Draco glances up. Lee doesn't look too bad himself. He's arching his back, propped on his hands. The muscles in his stomach and arms are bunched, collar bones prominent and his throat bared. Whirling his tongue slowly around the head of his cock, Draco watches his thighs tremor slightly. Draco would like to watch him work out. Or... just do more of this. He'd like to watch him fuck himself on his cock again sometime, is what he'd like.

There's time for his own pleasure next. For now he concentrates on swallowing him deep, keeping his mouth soft and tongue firm. Lee's hands stay in his hair. His voice is faint with desire.

"Draco - oh, fuck..."

Draco hums around him. It's good to feel him getting harder under his tongue; arching under his hands. Draco seeks out his hole with the gentle press of a thumb. A little groan, and Lee spreads his thighs wider and tilts his hips. Draco glances up at him, then reaches up to slip his fingers into Lee's mouth.

He's momentarily unable to do anything else but watch as Lee cups his hand in his own and takes his fingers deep into his mouth with a groan. He groans when Draco withdraws them, too, sucking gently at the head of his cock while using the slick fingertips to press inside him.

"Holy shit, Draco," he breathes, hands behind him again so he can rest his weight on the small of his back. His body yields steadily even as his vocalizations get louder.

Draco wishes he had more hands- he'd liked feeling him stifle his gasps and cries against his hand the other night. Something to add to the list. He sucks him deeper with a sigh. It feels so good to have him arching underneath. He can't quite fuck him the way he'd like with just spit easing the way, but he can circle and rub, and watch the way it shows on his face.

"Draco," he gasps, "that's so good, keep going."

He complies happily, stomach lurching with heat when Lee gets his fingers into the braids of his hair and gently tugs. He's a bit less gentle as Draco keeps going. It's entirely gorgeous to listen to him; to feel him getting close. His stomach clenches right before he comes.

Draco strokes it out of him with his hand as well as his mouth, still circling his fingers quick. When Lee whines, he pulls off.

"Draco, _wow_..."

Draco smiles and strips the condom off of him. Tissues from his desk drawer take care of the rest. Lee squirms a little, onto his back on the desk to nudge with a grin. He props himself on his elbows and watches Draco for a moment, lazily touching himself through his joggers, waiting for Lee to come down.

"Will you fuck me now?" He whispers.

"I don’t want to hurt you."

"I know, you won’t. I like it – I want to feel."

Lacking any reason to protest, Draco stands, starting to shove down his pants one-handed as he rummages for lubricant.

"Maybe next time we should see about a bed," Lee adds, quietly.

"You offering?"

He pauses, and then nods like he's not sure someone won't correct him. "Yeah," he breathes, watching Draco's hands. "You know where I live. Not far."

"I'll keep that in mind." Draco puts on a new rubber and slicks his cock with one hand before swiping the excess between Lee's thighs, settling his knuckles on the desk either side of his ribs.

"Now who's the boy scout?" Lee snarks gently.

"I thought I ought to level up."

"That's not what you ought to do right now." Lee wriggles.

Draco chuckles and grips his thighs gently. "All right, Lee. Keep your hair on." He bares his teeth in a grin and sinks into him.

Lee groans and wraps his legs around his waist. "That's more like it, baby."

Draco grips his waist, marveling at how small he feels under his hands as he lifts him into his thrusts. He loves that; it's hit him like a craving. He leans to kiss the centre of his chest and Lee _whimpers_ at the way it pushes him deeper, his fingertips scrubbing tighter into Draco's hair.

"Oh - god you feel so big-"

Draco laughs. "Just as big as I am."

"Just as big as I want," Lee gasps.

Draco kisses him again. Lee's little vocalizations buzz against his lips as Draco moves faster. He keeps Lee's hips tight in his grasp. He clenches rhythmically around him, tight and hot and stunning. Draco pulls back to watch him. The sight spears him with heat. Lee is gleaming with sweat, eyes closed, hands clenching. He grabs at Draco's chest and neck, body visibly trembling with his closeness.

"Harder, Draco, I need to come again."

He can't do anything but comply, fucking him as hard as he dares, as fast as he can, sweat dampening his hair and skin. His hair comes loose from its bun and falls over his shoulder. Lee takes advantage immediately, fingers combing into the base of the braid to tug him back down into a kiss. They both groan at the same time.

Lee bucks up into the shove of his hips and then stalls, crying out and tightening sharply. " _Fuck_!" It feels nearly impossible that he could come again, but he’s clamping down around Draco, stomach juddering, cock dripping. It drags Draco into the clutches of his own release, hips working fiercely. He buries his face against Lee's neck. They keep rocking together in tiny increments for a few moments, breathing hard. Lee's fingers are tangled tight in his hair.

"Wow," Lee mutters eventually.

"Mm. I ought to let you up."

He wraps his arms tighter then. "In a minute maybe."

Draco lets his breath out, and he kisses Lee's neck. It gets him a slow sigh of pleasure. One he can feel as well as hear.

"Thanks for the workout," Lee whispers.

Draco grins against his throat. "Any time."

"How're you fixed for Friday?"

"I can clear a spot on my calendar."

"Mm." Lee sighs. "Thank you." He finally wriggles a bit to show he's ready to be let up. Draco gets up off of him and pulls out carefully, caressing his hip.

Lee watches him clean up again before he sits up to find his shorts, being careful where he's undoubtedly still sticky with lube. "Guess I'll get my shower now," he chuckles, pulling his vest back on.

"Feel free, darling."

"Thanks, _darling_." With a peck on his temple, Lee shuffles his trainers back on and lets himself out of the office with a coy glance over his shoulder.

Draco sits back down in his desk chair when he's gone, breathing hard. Friday. Right. He can probably make it that long without a taste of Lee. Maybe by then he'll have worked up the nerve to ask him out. He's not used to being so tongue-tied around anyone. Usually he finds it so easy to be direct. It hasn't been hard to get into Lee's pants.

Sighing at the thought, Draco drags himself to the bathrooms to freshen up: sadly, he does have some actual work to do before he goes home tonight. He'll just have to resign himself to bring distracted.

It's not long before he hears a tap on his office window: Lee, smiling and waving to indicate he's leaving. So very distracted. He goes to wave back, then beckons instead.

Lee pokes his head around the door. "What's up, baby?"

 _Baby_. "I was wondering- about Friday." He makes himself spit it out. "How about a drink?"

"I have plenty of wine," Lee looks amused. "I'll pick you something extra nice."

"I was thinking- at a bar. Like a date."

"Oh, a date." Draco watches Lee's face cycle through a few different emotions- though surprise seems most pervasive. "I haven't done one of those for a while," he settles on.

"I can help you if you've forgotten how."

Lee bites his bottom lip, already swollen from kisses. "All right." He sounds uncommonly shy about it.

Draco feels warmth bloom at the sight of him. "Good. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Okay, great. I'll see you then." Then he goes for real, and Draco goes back to his desk.

It occurs to him he could have asked for Lee's number, too. It also occurs to him that he has it in his client database, but that feels inappropriate somehow. He settles for just waiting. He's quite skilled in keeping himself busy.

*

He manages it for the next few days without incident. When Friday rolls around, he's feeling- okay. He excavates some non-fitness wear from his closet and dresses carefully. He figures casual will be okay, but he still feels overdressed in a shirt and jeans somehow. He twists his hair up into a bun and grabs his truck keys. Lee's isn't far but it's cold out. Draco jogs a bit from the parking lot to Lee's apartment building.

He finds the name on the buzzer and rings up. Lee buzzes him up with an apologetic, "Sorry, I just need a minute, do you mind?"

"No problem." He climbs the stairs to Lee's floor and knocks.

When he answers the door, Lee does look a little fraught, holding the phone in one hand and a pen in the other, a laptop open on the scarcely populated kitchen counter. The apartment is very empty, utilitarian other than a small altar against one wall. There's also a small sofa against one wall, still in plastic.

"Feel free to poke around," Lee says, hand over the phone.

"Not much to poke," Draco says quietly.

Lee just shakes his head. Draco tries not to listen in but it's not a big apartment. He's talking about leases and keys. Maybe he's moving.

"No," he says after a while, "we agreed you'd lay new flooring in the bar area by the end of the month. Make it happen." His tone is polite but firm. Draco meets his eyes, curious. "Thank you." He exchanges a few more platitudes, and then hums. "I'm gonna have to talk to you about it on Monday now, I clock off after eight. All right. Take care." He smiles at Draco apologetically when he's hung up. "Sorry, nightmare."

"Sounds a bit like it." Draco tries to repress his curiosity.

"I'm buying a wine bar," Lee elaborates. "Another wine bar."

"How many do you have?" Draco asks, charmed by the way he says it.

"Well, technically just the one, I sold the other one when I... decided to stay here in Minneapolis."

"Ah, so this is a replacement."

"Essentially. Yes."

Draco looks around. "Have you just moved here?"

"Sort of. I lived here and then I went to Europe for a while. About eighteen months, actually."

"For work?" Draco asks.

"Just a... personal sabbatical." Lee shrugs.

Draco lets it go. "So where have you found for your bar?"

"It's not far from the gym actually - you know the restaurant, Katz'?"

"Yeah, I've been in there a few times. Not my... usual kind of place."

"What is your usual kind of place? It can't be that unusual if you've been a few times."

Draco shrugs. "Dives with cold beer."

"I'll make sure there's a dive corner with a tap when my new place opens." Lee gives him a bright grin, which Draco returns.

"Sounds very promising." Draco pauses, then steps in. "Hi, by the way."

"Hi," Lee purrs, letting himself be pulled closer. "You look good. You always look good. Today you look extra good."

Draco smiles. "Same to you."

Lee beams again. "So where are we going?"

"A dive with cold beer," Draco says, then winks. "Not really. I know a nice Greek place, how does that sound?"

"Sounds great." Lee grabs a jacket from a stand by the door, shrugs it on over his Henley. Draco smiles at the sight of him as he follows him out.

"Nice place, by the way."

Lee shrugs lopsidedly. "It's a work in progress. Better than my old place."

"Why, what was wrong with your old place?"

Lee chews on his lip as he gets into the truck. "Didn't think I'd be coming back after Europe."

"Well I'm glad you did." Draco gets in the driver's seat, fastening his belt.

Lee just smiles to himself.

 "So where are you from, Draco? I have an idea, but I'd hate to be overconfident."

"Greek mother, Scandinavian father," Draco replies. "A sailor."

"Interesting mix. Mine are just plain American. Riveting stuff."

"You're riveting," Draco tells him. "I grew up in my mother's village. Didn't come to America until I was in my twenties. Boxed for a living; my doctor tells me I'm lucky I didn't scramble my brains."

"Doctors are generally right," Lee says with a little shrug, "a boxer, huh? That sounds... well. It sounds pretty hot." Lee's tone sends a little thrill through Draco's stomach.

"If you like that sort of thing."

"I adore that sort of thing," Lee drawls.

"I'm sure you do."

"I always like a man who can throw me around a little. Makes things interesting."

Draco touches the back of Lee's hand. "You wouldn't be the first person I've had up against a wall," he murmurs.

"Happy to be the latest." Lee flashes him a dirty grin. Draco likes it on him very much. He traces circles on his hand, then goes back to the wheel. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Lee flex his fingers like the touch tingles. The heavy, treacly touch of arousal crawls over him.

He's not sure what it is - just the little flash of Lee's canines has him shifting in his seat. He's sure he can make it through drinks without jumping Lee. Fairly sure. Ninety per cent. He's never been a prude, but he's never felt this utter disregard for being seen, for being caught.

He chances another glance at Lee and sees he's being watched right back. "Almost there," he murmurs.

"Good." Lee hums. "Did you eat already?"

"Just a bite," Draco admits.

"That's all right. I had late lunch."

"We can order something to share. Food's good here."

"All right, gorgeous." He says it casually as Draco pulls up. He can't help but double take at Lee's casual, relentless flirting, as natural to him as breathing. It's nice. Draco just likes him so much. He can't remember the last time he felt like this- smiley and full of anticipation. It's like floating. Draco almost trips out of the truck he's so distracted. Thankfully, Lee is checking his cell phone.

He's pleased to be greeted by name when they go inside. There's table service but they can pick their own seats; Draco leads Lee to his favorite table tucked away in a back corner.

Lee rests his hand on Draco's waist as he follows. "What a lovely dive," he comments mildly. Draco snorts and passed him the wine list.

"Tell me what on there is good, please."

Lee looks over it dubiously. "Oh," he says, pleased. "This Spanish red is nice."

"Let's order a bottle."

Lee grins up at Draco. "You sure you don't want beer?"

"No, I want to try what you're having."

"All right." Lee looks up as a waitress comes; between them they order wine and a couple of snacks to share between them. Lee settles easily into his seat, legs folded. His eyes never leave Draco for long. "So, tell me a bit more about yourself, Draco?"

Draco spins a coaster idly under his fingertip. "Well. When I quit boxing I had quite a bit of money and no real... vices," he laughs. "So I bought a gym."

"You didn't feel like retiring? It must have been pretty heavy going."

"Retire and do what? I'm not that old," Draco teases.

"Boxers retire early. I'd retire if I cashed out. Why not? Life is too short." He says it with unusual intensity.

Draco gives him a smile. "Sounds like you've given that a lot of thought."

"Retiring? Life being short? Yes, a bit." He hums and whirls his glass a bit, looking into the depths. Draco tilts his head, watching. Lee finally looks up, shrugging. "Buddhist."

"Ah. That isn't a surprise, actually."

"The altar at my place isn't just for show." He grins.

"No, well that makes a change."

"Are you religious?" Lee asks.

"I'm not."

Lee immediately changes the subject, with a continued grin. "Apologies in advance if you see a lonely blonde woman with her face pressed up against the window, by the way. My friend Cathy - straight," he adds, like it's an affliction, "can't believe I'm going on an actual date and threatened to see for herself. I only _think_ she was joking."

"I'm happy to have a drink with her if she appears," Draco says politely.

"God no, she can't be trusted."

"Trusted for what?"

"Not to reveal all my embarrassing secrets, of course."

Draco sips his wine. "You seem like the sort to prefer doing that himself."

"Exactly. It needs panache. No one can nail my fuck ups like I can." He chuckles.

"Same, honestly."

"Tell me some of your fuck ups then, Draco."

"Surely that is against my best interests?"

"We can trade?" Lee offers.

Draco eyes him skeptically. "I'm not sure I trust you. You go first."

Lee snorts. "Wise man." He takes a big mouthful of his wine, thinking. "I accidentally participated in an orgy once," he muses.

"How did you manage that?"

"I don't speak Portuguese," Lee says, shrugging.

"Were you in Portugal?"

"Brazil. Carnivale. I was in college, and at least reasonably as stupid as your typical college kid."

Draco starts to chuckle despite himself. "When you say accidentally participated... you couldn't have left?"

"Seemed a shame to waste that much cock," Lee shrugs.

"Positively," Draco replies mock-seriously.

"You gotta get your quota," Lee laughs.

Draco smiles and sips his wine. "You certainly still seem to be of that mindset."

"I'm trying to remember how to pace myself these days." He gives Draco a once over. "You're the first person that's really caught my attention in a while."

"You caught mine back."

"Might have been awkward if I'd just been flashing my ass at you across the gym otherwise."

"Only if another client had complained and I'd banned you."

"I'll bear that in mind." He cocks his head. "The shower sex was your idea, though."

"I'd noticed your ass flashing. Thought it was time to put you out of your misery."

Lee's eyebrows are extremely expressive. And dubious. "It's your turn, stop stalling."

Draco thinks. "I got hit so hard in the face once in the ring that I couldn't remember how to speak English. That was a pretty big fuck up for the interview afterward."

Lee's eyes immediately flash to his face. "Jesus," he says, voice faintly worried.

"It's a dangerous living."

"Seems that way."

They pause as the food arrives and mutually inspect the offerings. "Looks great," Lee says.

"Try the dolmades," Draco urges him.

Lee does, smiling as he chews, nodding a bit at Draco's questioning smile and making an 'ok' gesture.

"They're fantastic here," Draco helps himself. "Does this wine pair well with Greek food?"

"Mm, it could do with being a hint dryer but it's not a bad match." He eats the rest of his own, licking delicately at his fingers. Draco can't help but smile at the way he pushes away any raw onion in the salad garnish from each dish.

"It's your turn," he murmurs. "If we're still telling stories."

Lee thinks for a while, then nods to himself. "I met my friend Cathy when I moved here because she hit me with her car." Draco stares, and Lee laughs. "It was fine, she was going really slow in a parking lot. Mostly I just fell over. Good for years of guilt trips, though."

"Well, that's all that counts."

"Don't think I haven't entirely abused said opportunities."

"I would never insult you by thinking otherwise."

They smile complicitly at one another. Lee pours more wine with a sigh. "So. How was your day?"

"Some good, some bad. Mostly good."

"What was bad?"

"Spent some time on the phone dealing with delayed orders, you know how it is."

"I sure do."

"Being a small business owner isn't really that interesting, is it," Draco laughs.

"It's not great anecdote material," Lee laughs.

"Hey, you asked." Draco lazily watches Lee drink from his wineglass.

"It wasn't a criticism, I'm fresh out too."

"You just don't want to tell me the really embarrassing ones. It's all right. I don't expect it."

Lee laughs. "Some of the _really_ bad ones might paint me in a somewhat unflattering light."

Draco reaches out to touch him. "Impossible."

Lee's fingers twitch against his. He looks a little surprised again. "Okay. You asked for it."

"We're to be getting to know each other," Draco rumbles softly. "Tell me anything you'd like."

The expression that slides over Lee's face is a little stricken. "God. I don't know. I'm not interesting. I lived in Jersey as a kid, moved to New Orleans when I went to college, done a lot of travelling, Europe and Asia mostly."

"And here you are in Minnesota," Draco replies.

"Here I am. It was an accident, more or less."

"But you're here." Draco looks him over, because he can.

Lee nods, smiling. "I'm here. What about you, how did you end up here?"

"I met another boxer in Chicago who trained here, and he invited me to join his gym. I had no reason not to come."

"I suppose not. Where were you before the States?"

"Bumming around Europe. Wherever there were fights."

"Sounds like an adventure."

"Oh, it was. Drinking, fighting, and fucking. For a while."

Lee smiles. "Then what?"

"Marriage. Wasn't as good at that."

"No, I never was either," Lee says with a slight sigh.

"You tried it out?"

"Two years," Lee shrugs one shoulder up and eats some flatbread. Draco doesn't want to push. Lee volunteers: "He wasn't a keeper."

Draco wasn't a keeper either, and he probably still isn't.

Lee glances up at him, clocking his expression. "We just met," he soothes gently, "I'm not sizing you up for the next Mister Fallon Hyphen Two." That gives him pause. "What is your second name?"

"Krieger," Draco says. "My father's contribution."

"A very nice contribution it is. His best?"

"He visited occasionally when I was a child. Between assignments, you understand."

Lee nods. His finger runs absently around the lip of his water glass, causing the occasional hum. "You ever see him now?"

"No, he's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Draco shrugs. "I am a bit older than you."

Lee pauses. "Doubt it's much."

Draco grins into his wine. "Was that a question?"

"I just look younger than I am. It was more a guess."

"Mm. Guess away. Or google me, I suppose," Draco chuckles.

"I guess early forties," Lee says.

"Try again."

"Late thirties?"

"Oh, what a flatterer. I'm fifty."

Lee's eyebrows shoot up, but he's grinning. "Wow." Draco smirks back. "I'm forty," Lee offers, topping up their glasses again.

"You're gorgeous, is what you are."

The way Lee quirks his eyebrows to hide his blush is an endearing break in his slightly over-produced confidence.

Draco suspects most people wouldn't see the break at all, but he's no stranger to the production himself.

"You're pretty good yourself," Lee says finally, "thanks for asking me for a drink."

"Thanks for agreeing."

Lee takes a drink and shrugs one shoulder up. "No problem. So how long has the gym been open now-?"

"This location is new. I was at my previous location for about five years."

"Was that in Minnesota-?"

He nods. "Over in Saint Paul. It was smaller," he adds, "I needed to upgrade."

"So you enjoy this area?"

"It has the right client base, I do a lot of physio lately."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I contract with most of the big hospitals."

Lee nods. "That's great. They can always use the extra help."

"I enjoy it more than the regular personal training clients, to be honest."

"A little more rewarding to know that you're aiding more than vanity?"

Draco shrugs. "Pretty much."

Lee grins. "Secret do-gooder that you are."

"Is it a secret if it's your job?" Draco chuckles.

"It wasn't a secret anyway." Lee's eyes are warm.

"I get the distinct impression you're of a similar ilk."

"It's the Buddhist thing, isn't it?"

"It has something to do with that."

"I do run meditation groups," Lee admits.

Draco bites back a smile. "Really? Sounds relaxing."

"If you like that sort of thing, darling."

"Perhaps I do."

"You should come sometime." Lee's flirting again.

"I might do. I can always use some stress relief."

"I am, in fact, an expert on that."

"Are you?" Draco smiles.

"If you doubt me, I can demonstrate."

"I've found your demonstrations so far to be very effective." Now he's sure he feels a foot rubbing against his ankle.

"Imagine when I'm giving an actual class on it."

"Do you do private lessons?"

"I could definitely be persuaded."

"How's your night looking?"

"Turns out I'm free."

Draco licks his lips. "Good. Your place or mine?"

"Which is closer?"

"Mine," Draco thinks.

Lee nods. "All right. Sounds good."

"We ought to finish this wine," Draco suggests.

"Another thing I teach classes in."

Draco shakes his head and pours them both a fresh glass. He can't stop smiling. He hasn't felt this happy in years.

Lee goes on to tell him about some of the hazards of his classes, grinning to himself, laughing sometimes before he can even finish his story. Draco finds it infectious, how could he not? When dinner winds down, Lee is on his way to drunk and sweet with it, leaning into Draco as they walk down the street- Draco will pick the truck up tomorrow, he decides.

Lee hasn't even seemed to notice. He's happy enough just chattering away, the streetlights and shop windows making his eyes bright. Draco isn't sure the last time he's met such a purely beautiful man, and he's seen some prime specimens come through his gyms. It's not just his looks- he's genuine, and bright, and alive.

He actually laughs when he gets upstairs and sees Draco's apartment. "Wow, it makes my place look like a prison cell."

"I like color," Draco replies.

"Especially gold," Lee says, looking at the awards wall with a grin. He looks genuinely a bit taken aback. "You were a _boxer_ boxer."

"Is there another kind?"

"Well. A 'boxer.'"

"Ah. I see." Draco knows his smile is smug. Lee laughs, leaning into him when he comes close. Despite his acknowledgement of Draco's success, he doesn't seem particularly impressed. It's somewhat refreshing.

What he is, is letting his hand explore Draco's chest. Amused, Draco lets him. "Finding something you like, darling?"

"Several somethings."

"Feel free to keep looking."

"Don't think I won't." Lee leans in to kiss him, then hums. "Mind if I use your bathroom? I feel like I still taste of Greek food."

"I don't mind, but sure." Draco points it out.

"I'm a very considerate kisser," Lee says, flashing his little white canines again when he elongates his vowels. Then he disappears into the bathroom and Draco spins in a little circle, at loose ends. He pours them both another drink- not that they need it- and quickly goes to shove the errant gym wear on his floor into the laundry basket; straighten the bed.

Hands find his waist from behind when Lee emerges. "Red-handed," he purrs.

"I'm not a slob, I just...didn't think this far ahead."

"That's all right." Lee's hands tuck into the waistband of his jeans from behind, almost innocent. "I like it."

"Tell me more," Draco urges.

"I just like seeing your space; all the evidence of you living here. Your very attractive inside out underwear."

"Lee," Draco protests. He feels his laugh muffled against his shoulder. Done teasing, Lee skirts around and perches on the edge of Draco's bed, looking up at him with a grin.

"Time for you to get fresh with me, Draco."

"Get fresh-" Draco sputters into laughter as Lee starts to undo his shirt buttons.

"Super fresh." Lee presses his hand against the zipper of his jeans. Draco arches forward automatically, nerves prickling with enthusiasm.

"I can't wait to have you in my bed," he blurts.

Lee looks up, maybe a little surprised, then he urges Draco to shrug off his shirt and undoes his zipper with a sly grin. "Tell me how you want me in your bed, darling."

Draco whispers, "On your hands and knees. Gorgeous ass up."

Lee's breath shivers against his skin as he leans in to kiss the tan of his belly. "Fuck, I think that can be arranged." I'll have to lose some clothes first," he reminds Draco.

"Can that also be arranged?"

"What, you want a striptease?"

"I'd settle for something faster."

Lee laughs. "Got it." He pulls his shirt off and goes for his belt. Draco tugs him in to kiss him before he can get any further. Lee fastens eager fingers into his hair. "I want to take this down."

"Go ahead." Draco lifts a hand to start unknotting it. Lee tries to help, biting his own lips in anticipation. Between them it unfurls, and Lee all but whines, getting his fingers in gently.

"Wow."

"It's just hair," Draco protests.

"It's the hottest thing I've ever seen." That makes him laugh a bit. Lee rushes to add, "All of you is." He's still playing with the strands, though.

Draco draws him into another kiss and feels a pleasant buzz from his nerves when Lee's fingertips rub against his scalp. He reaches for Lee's jeans again. This time, he lets him take them off. They end up rolling over a few times on the bed, wrestling good-naturedly for a comfortable position. Lee isn't wearing underwear again. Draco loves his skin. It's silky soft, even his hair. Lee shoves Draco's underwear down, and they're perfectly bare against one another, rocking together with twin noises of content. Lee seems to want to twine around him with every limb.

It feels unbelievably good to be wrapped up in him, every inch, flexing toes and grasping hands to the warmth of his lean body and his cock firm against the crook of Draco's hip. He's lazy and loose with wine. Draco cups his face in his hands and kisses him deep and with intent. Then he lets his hands slide down to his ass and squeezes. Lee rocks up with a soft gasp.

"I pretty much always want to do that," Draco rumbles.

"God, go right the fuck ahead."

"What, any time?" Draco encourages him to keep rocking, just because it feels good.

"Anytime you like."

Draco pushes off to kiss down his chest. He wonders- like he had that day in the shower- at the few sizeable scars on Lee, but he doesn't think he can ask without killing the mood. Lee seems happy to pretend they're not there. So Draco does the same, kissing at his stomach and then pausing to glance up at him.

"I got you something, actually."

"Oh?" Lee's eyebrows go up. Then, he snaps his fingers. "Let me guess. STD screen results. Am I right?"

Draco grins, feeling obvious but pleased. "Is that presumptuous?"

"What, you think I might be offended that you want to swap fluids so much you literally got me a piece of paper saying it was safe?"

"I don't know, but I really do."

Lee touches his cheek with a hum. "I had to attach mine to an email for clarification from my insurance. Let me find it."

Draco sits up. Lee looks sleek and lithe as he swoops to grab his jeans, rolling comfortably onto his belly as he taps at his phone. Draco touches the back of his thigh gently.

"I trust you, you know."

"I know that, but you shouldn't. People are crazy." He holds his phone out to Draco.

Draco looks obediently. "Are you crazy, Lee?"

"Barking, just not in that way." He accepts the envelope Draco hands him off his bedside and takes a cursory glance over the contents before smiling and handing it back. "There's crazy, and then there's 'bug fuck' crazy."

Draco makes a face at him. "We can discuss the distinctions, or I can suck you off."

Lee pretends to look like he's giving the matter great thought. "Sold," he pronounces.

"A wise choice."

Draco doesn't wait any longer. He pushes Lee onto his back gently, quietly bemused- though not resentful- at his strict caution. He wishes he could ask about it. Lee kisses him like he can't be without his touch a moment longer, and it doesn't seem so important. Nothing does but his taste. Draco cups his face and sighs.

"I'll make you come so hard your eyes cross," he says, more tenderly than the words sound.

"Can't wait," Lee replies, palpable delight in his tone. He slides back down, tongue following every muscle furrow. Lee is spectacular, moaning like he's already lost in delight. Draco kisses the scar on his hip; the sloping valley between.

When he gets his tongue on the crown of his cock, they both moan. Like he's been dying to do so, Lee curls his fingers into Draco's hair and gasps. Draco curls his tongue.

"Oh, fuck."

Draco makes a noise in response, savoring the silky skin. He takes Lee deeper into his mouth, remembering the way he'd gasped and bucked into certain swipes of his tongue in his office. Sure enough, it works again.

It seems even more pronounced without the barrier of the condom. Lee groans through his teeth, breath coming in fast, stuttered bursts.

"Fuck, Draco, your mouth feels so fucking good."

He hopes so. He can barely concentrate on anything else. He's tempted to make Lee come, but he wants more than that, too. Bringing him to the edge a few times instead is a distinct temptation.

He curls his hands under his thighs at the thought and hums. He can feel Lee's stomach quiver with tension. He's holding back from thrusting, as polite as he ever is, but the angle of his body gives him away. Draco shifts his mouth lower, tongue tracing his opening.

"Jesus, Draco," Lee chokes it out, hand wrenching in his hair. "I- fuck-"

Draco hums again, licking harder. Lee twists his hips and spreads to give let him closer and the sight of him kicks Draco in the gut with a brick of want. He breathes out heavily through his nose.

Lee is panting softly against the mattress, half propped on one elbow, his other hand hooked under his knee. With his eyes shut against everything he feels, his eyelashes cast long shadows against his cheeks. For once, he's not caught up in flirting or teasing, he's just...caught.

Draco lets his thumb take over teasing his hole for a moment as he watches him, flicking the hair out of his eyes. "Lee," he reminds him softly. "Hands and knees?"

Lee nods and shifts for him, arching his back, breaths coming in soft bursts. Draco reaches for a bottle of lube and, slicking two thick fingers, presses them inside in quick succession. He's rewarded with a harsh moan for his efforts.

"You could take a lot more than this, couldn't you," Draco murmurs.

"Ah- you've seen me take more," Lee says with a shaky laugh.

"Yes, and I did enjoy it very much."

"God, me too."

Draco kisses his shoulder and keeps opening him up with deep, twisting strokes of his fingers, his cock aching with every urgent little noise Lee makes. It dangles between his thighs, hot and hard, and he knows he's dripping with his own need.

Finally, Lee reaches back for him urgently. "Please, Draco- fuck, please give me your cock."

Draco takes a long, slow breath and reaches for the lube again. "Ask me again," he says calmly, slicking himself up.

"Please fuck me, fuck me hard." Lee sounds even more urgent than before.

Grasping one of Lee's hips and kissing the jagged scar on the back of his neck, Draco presses the head of his cock home with a slow sigh before he slides inside him. Lee's hands bunch in the sheets and he rocks back.

"Oh fuck," he groans, when Draco draws back, "oh _yeah_."

Draco slams their hips together just to hear more of those groans. Lee doesn't disappoint. He's verbal, encouraging with it. It's enough to steal his breath completely.

He hasn't lost himself in someone's body like this for so long.

Lee arches up for his thrusts; gasps low and ragged when Draco fucks him faster in reward. "Fuck- yes, yes, yes-"

It's a soft, filthy chant under his breath, his fingers wringing in the sheets and his shoulders tight. The curve of his spine is like art. Draco can't stop kissing it. He murmurs praise in time with Lee's soft cursing.

"Your cock," Lee gasps finally, tone faintly wondering, "should probably have something named after it-"

"Mm, I'll take suggestions."

"Monument of some kind?" He sounds blurry. "Medal-"

"Scholarship?" Draco bites the back of his neck.

"Yeah- some kind of special credit thing-" Lee pushes into the bite, too. He finally stops talking when Draco braces a hand against the headboard over his shoulder and fucks him with more purpose. His moans are outrageous. Draco loves them.

"You like that?" he breathes, laughing breathlessly when Lee gives him a _what do you think?_ look over his shoulder. "Then show me. Come on my cock."

Lee groans sharply, one hand disappearing beneath his body to stroke his cock.

"Wish I could see," Draco grits.

"So turn me over, gorgeous."

"I like you like this, too."

That gets him a little huff. "Okay-"

It has enough whine in it to tell him he's close. Draco watches his cock disappear into his body and grits his teeth. He can't hold off much longer.

When he feels Lee clench up, it's impossible. With a groan ripped from his mouth, he lets go. He feels the flood of his own release spilling as he thrusts fast and wet through his orgasm.

Lee rolls back into him. "Fuck, Draco," he breathes. "I am a fucking mess."

"You are," Draco agrees, somewhat drowsily. Lee nuzzles at him gently when he tucks his chin against his shoulder. He seems pleased enough.

Draco kisses the bits of his face and neck that he can reach. Lee's hand finds its way back into his hair, keeping him close even after they slip apart.

"Fuck," Lee mutters, "I can feel it."

"Is it good?"

"More than good, handsome."

Draco sighs, satisfied, winding around him. Lee turns in his arms when they're lay on the mattress, sighing as he gets comfortable. "Cuddling," he says, apparently amused.

"Sorry ‘bout it." Draco's not at all.

"Mm, you're good at it." Lee closes his eyes. "I don't want to sleep yet. Tell me about yourself some more."

Draco sighs. "The rest is not nice."

"Well, don't then." Lee shrugs, unoffended.

"My favorite food is cupcakes," Draco says mock-seriously. "I own a gym, so don't tell."

Lee glances up at him. "That's horseshit," he chuckles.

"No, it's not." He squeezes Lee. "I like those- what're they called, they've got all the frosting, but the cake is red- and lemon ones. I have never lived in a place before that gives you more frosting than cake."

Lee laughs. "Life is short. Frosting is good." He hums, stroking Draco's hair absently. "I like your voice. Your accent."

"Thanks," Draco murmurs.

"Is that a stupid thing to say? I don't know what humans actually say to one another after sex nowadays, I'm usually long gone."

"Just say whatever you like. You're the friendliest guy I've met in ages, Lee."

"That's a very polite way of saying 'slutty'." He laughs.

"Hey, that's not what I meant."

"I wasn't accusing you." He kisses Draco's chin. "I know what I am."

The tone makes something hurt in Draco: he hears a familiar sort of resignation. "You're exceptional," he tells him, gently.

"I really am," Lee replies. That makes them both grin.

"Speaking of being long gone," Draco says, "are you staying the night?"

Lee looks thoughtful. "How many more times can we have sex if I stay?"

Draco laughs? "Two? Does two make me sound virile enough?" Lee's eyebrows raise. "I can't tell what you're thinking, Lee."

"I was making boxing comparisons."

"Please, share."

"Three rounds, staying down, etcetera. Childish really."

Draco kisses him. "Charming. We can role-play any time."

Lee bites his lip against a grin. "I'm not very good at acting. Maybe you could just ah- show me your special moves sometime."

"Say the word," Draco laughs.

"Listen out for it." Lee leans to kiss him slowly. "On a serious note, do you need me to go?"

"No, I'm happy to have you stay."

"Okay." Lee stretches. Draco pets down his bared side and smiles at the resulting hum of pleasure. He likes to see Lee when he's pleased and luxuriating. He likes him in a lot of ways, if he's honest.

"Need anything? A drink? Whatever?"

"Nah, crashing now. Gonna jump your bones later," he tells Draco sleepily.

It startles another delighted laugh out of him. Lee is so refreshingly honest. "All right, gorgeous."

Draco tries to sleep too. It's easier, with someone beside him. He'd forgotten that part.


	3. Chapter 3

The room is mellow with amber light when Lee wakes, muscles aching and head muggy with a satisfying lack of sleep. Draco had fucked him again in the wee hours, as promised, and Lee is looking forward to coaxing a third round out of him this morning.

He can't remember the last time he felt so good, sore in all the best ways, warm and sated. Even better, he doesn't feel even vaguely like he needs to leave.

That's enough of a novelty that he gets up to use the bathroom with a grin on his face. When he comes back, moderately fresher, Draco is still sleeping. Lee takes a moment to admire his tangle of hair and the heavy muscles of his back. Then he thinks of the way he'd fucked Lee into the pillows last night with the veins in his arms standing out, and his appreciation suddenly feels altogether less wholesome. He slinks back into bed beside him and grabs his phone to text Cathy.

 _> >Spent the night_, he tells her.

She replies fast enough he has to wonder if she has been waiting to hear how his date went. << _Shocked, truly. It went well?_

_> >No complaints here. Lunch soon?_

_< <You're on :)_

Ok, Cathy knows he survived the night; now he can wake Draco up as thoroughly as he likes. He pushes his phone aside and lies against his back, kissing the back of his shoulder.

His skin is soft, patterned with scars, smelling of some rich soap. And of Lee. He noses at the nape of his neck and smiles when Draco shifts.

He rolls over, one arm wrapping around Lee's waist. His other hand cups his jaw, pulling him down into a kiss. "Morning."

"Morning, gorgeous." Lee lets himself be kissed, slumping down into the embrace.

"Sleep okay?" Draco murmurs. His accent is thicker while he's half asleep.

"Yeah, your bed is great. You?"

"Mm, good thanks." He tips his chin up agreeably to let Lee nip at him.

Lee hums at the feeling of his hand against the back of his head, petting against the grain of his hair like velvet.

Draco is lazy in the morning, it seems. He's breathing soft and even. His hands move slowly but thoroughly. Gathering Lee closer, stroking up the bare skin of his back. "Round three, the challenger has me pinned already," he hums.

"The challenger can do more than that if you like."

"Mm, show me what you've got."

Lee beams softly and bends to kiss his chest. "The challenger has been ogling you since he woke up."

"The challenger is fortunate he's also been ogled recently." Lee laughs and kisses down his pecs to his abs. He feels Draco's shuddering breath. "Right now in fact."

"Mm, nice." Lee's tongue swirls over skin and hair. He's intrigued by the very faint texture of newer tattoos. The ones on his chest are more fantastical than the ones that show on his arms. He pauses to look over the intricate, etched twist of the Medusa head on his side, snakes wriggling across his ribs and under his chest. "Guess I'll willingly kiss a woman for you," Lee jokes, mouth trailing across it.

Draco snickers. "You don't ever-?"

Lee shakes his head. "Not if I can help it."

"Fair." Draco hums.

"More for you," Lee replies, biting at his ribs.

"No complaints here."

Lee makes a meandering path down to the cut of one hip. Draco's body takes a healthy interest. Very healthy; Lee takes a moment to ogle some more. Then he licks at his skin gently. He tastes so good it urges a little groan out of him.

Draco takes a deep breath and Lee looks up. "Be rough with me, okay?" he says softly. "I can take it."

"I know." Draco cups his cheeks gently. "Is that what you really want?"

Lee grins wide. "Absolutely." He watches Draco's face. The man is like a sleeping lion. Lazy and gentle now, with something ferocious hidden inside. He runs a thumb over Lee's lower lip.

"Wish your hair was a bit longer, gorgeous."

"I'll grow it out." He tongues at his thumb, unable to resist.

Draco hooks it in his mouth, drawing his lower jaw down. He rubs at Lee's tongue, a gentle tease before he lets Lee suck slowly. The pressure is steady and makes Lee start to drool. Draco thrusts gently and hums at Lee's answering whine.

"You want to suck my cock?" Draco asks.

Lee pulls off his thumb with an illustrative pop. "Fuck yes."

"Do I have to get you started?"

Lee isn't sure what that could entail, but he wants to find out. "By all means."

Next moment, he finds himself wrapped up and rolled over. His stomach flips. He stretches out with a clipped laugh of surprise. Draco takes hold of his chin again, pushing himself to his knees.

Ready to receive him, Lee gets comfortable and touches his thighs as he shifts. He traces the heavy muscles and licks his lips. "Come on then."

Draco lines up his cock and pushes in. The hard lines of his body over him make Lee ache as he sucks him, thumbs stroking over the backs of his hips. Draco's hand is still tight on his nape, holding him in place. Slowly, his hips start to rock. Lee can't hold back a low groan. It's getting rougher. Lee is all too aware he gets off on feeling useful- but it's feeling fulfilled too, lips stretched and throat crammed with Draco's cock.

He wants more, but he can only moan for it. Moan, and tug, nails digging in. Draco hisses.

"Fuck, Lee- So you want more? Is that it?"

He digs his nails in further in an affirmative. Draco circles his hips, touching Lee's cheek to feel him suck. He gives him a moment to feel it before he rocks more sharply.

Lee chokes but he clutches his hips to hold him in. Draco swears again and eases back after a minute. He's careful but forceful as they find a rhythm between them.

"Do you want me to come in your mouth?" he grits.

Lee eases him back, tongue swiping up his cock, cleaning him up. "On me," he gasps.

"Jerk me," Draco tells him.

With Lee's hands around his slick cock, he rolls his hips hard, the head darkly flushed where it slips through Lee's fingers. Lee bites his lips just watching.

"Fuck, you taste so fucking good," he whispers, "look it, too."

"You work my cock real nice, gorgeous."

"I'm the one giving the compliments here," Lee grins.

Draco grins back, licking his lips. His breaths are coming shorter now, desperate. Lee squeezes as he strokes. Draco's hips move faster. "Close," he grits.

"Oh, babe, I can tell," Lee hums. He can't resist leaning up to lick under the head of his cock.

Draco hisses again. His stomach clenches up. He spills in strings of fluid all over Lee's face and neck.

Lee can't look away from his snarl; the peek of sharp teeth. He looks like a warrior statue above him. He's still breathing hard. Neither of them can look away from one another, it seems. Finally, Draco shifts.

"You look good like that."

"Wearing your come? I bet I do."

"Little pearls in your beard," Draco tells him, "and on your pretty pink lips."

The words make Lee sigh softly. He reaches to stroke Draco's thigh with one hand as he thumbs at the corner of his mouth with the other, licking away the mess.

"That's one way to clean up." Draco settles next to him. He forages a tissue from the side of the bed and gently wipes Lee's beard and neck down. Then he kisses the cleaned skin.

Lee smiles at the tenderness. Strange, he thinks, how much he's enjoying it. The muscle-bound brute has a soft soul. Not that he could ever think of Draco as a brute- not with soft braids and pretty tattoos and hands gentler than if he were handling glass.

Maybe Lee wants something a little different than he thought he did, after all. Fuck, he needs to talk to Cathy. Not now though. Now, Draco is curling a hand around his heavy cock with a soft noise of approval.

"Needy little thing in the morning," he rumbles.

"It's not little," Lee snorts.

"No, not at all. Shall I measure?" He doesn't wait for a reply, instead dipping to lick up the vein.

"That was poor, but you saved it with the follow through," Lee says through gritted teeth.

Draco smirks up at him and does it again.

"Oh- Draco, fuck- more."

Draco seems to be taking it slow. His tongue whirls slow circles, winding Lee tight. He starts shaking, deep and unavoidable.

"Draco," his voice is a near hiss, "oh god-"

That's when Draco takes him deep. His hand strokes what he doesn't fit in his mouth, and Lee is panting in minutes. His hips jerk up over and over. It's so good he can't even think. He touches Draco's shoulders, unable to do anything else. His mind is blissfully occupied by only Draco, his mouth, and pleasure. He hasn't had such a good blowjob in forever. Not until Draco.

He's not sure if it's the technique so much as the atmosphere. Being with Draco means being surrounded by heat and warmth at all times. Like now, with his big hands spread over Lee's hips, hair tickling his thighs. Lee puts his hands in it and sighs. He's a beautiful man; Lee is fast becoming obsessed.

"Close," he whispers, touching his cheek with his thumb.

Draco hums, tongue swirling. Heat surges through Lee. He curls up on himself with the force of his orgasm. Long, and hard, and intense.

"Better than coffee," he gasps. It makes Draco smother a laugh against his stomach.

"God, you're the best."

"So I've been told," Lee grins. He tugs for Draco to come closer.

They're both shivery and sensitive as they settle into a tangle of arms and legs. Lee feels... full. Warm and content. "Three rounds, as promised," Draco says sleepily.

"The debt is paid." Lee pets his hair. "I gotta sleep that off," he murmurs.

Draco laughs. "Fine by me." Lee presses a kiss into his hair.

When they wake after a short doze, Draco makes them both coffee and they eat a quiet bowl of cereal together. It's overwhelmingly calm. Lee could get used to it. It makes him smile, just small.

Draco lets him shower; lends him a pair of shorts for his trouble. Then they walk together to Draco's truck and he drives Lee home. "Hope to see you at the gym later," Draco murmurs.

"I'm sure you will," Lee leans and kisses him lightly, "thanks for last night."

"Any time." Draco's fingers skim through his hair before he lets him pull away.

Lee goes inside with a smile fighting its way onto his face. He doesn't shower, but changes into some fresh clothes for his meeting later. He's pushing on with the sale of his bar; the final settlement. Hopefully after this he'll be able to start looking at kitting the space out. The urge to redecorate his space has crept in from his own apartment, clearly. Though the current industrial blankness probably wouldn't sell him much wine.

He gets out his phone to look for furniture stores near his meeting site. He thinks some individual pieces would work well with more standard bar seating. By the time he has to leave, he has floor plans scratched out on a notepad.

He's good at this- at setting up spaces where people feel at ease; where energy flows just right. Getting to pour some of his own into this feels like what he needs. It feels good.

It's even better when his meeting goes as well as he'd hoped. He's officially going to have a new bar. He grins to himself about it all afternoon, and in his meditation class, he feels especially serene. Forward motion may have been what he needed all along.

*

It gathers momentum over the next couple of weeks. He sees Draco at the gym, but it seems their schedules don't quite match up until one night when Lee is coming out of the changing rooms post-workout and sees Draco getting ready to leave.

"Your shift finished?"

"Yeah," Draco murmurs, eyes turning warm.

"Want to come see my new bar?" Lee smiles.

"Does it have beer yet?" Draco's lips twitch.

"It doesn't even have a bar yet, but we can take beer and role play."

"Now you're speaking my language." Draco grins. "Want me to drive?"

"Sure, we can stop at a store on the way."

They do. When they get to Katz' restaurant, Lee unlocks the empty shop front next door, the windows clouded with white, and turns on a few low-hanging lamps.

Draco takes a few steps in, turning slowly. "No wonder you've been busy."

"I'm always busy," Lee chuckles, "I like to keep busy."

"I can tell. I do too."

"The devil makes work and all that."

"You calling me the devil, gorgeous?"

"Well, now you mention it-" Lee laughs when Draco tugs him in sharply by his waist, grinning in his serious, thoughtful way.

"Open a beer and show me around, Lee."

"Give me an incentive."

Draco's hands wander lower. "How much of an incentive?"

"Oh gosh," he smiles open-mouthed and delighted, "surprise me."

Draco touches him slow and purposeful. Despite himself, Lee is plenty incentivized. "More of that after the tour," he grumbles.

"Whenever you like."

Lee links their arms, leading him through the building. He's a little self conscious about revealing his plans, and he's not sure why. This second round of life...means more, somehow. More to lose, he guesses.

Draco makes approving noises at his explanations, though. When Lee grabs his tablet from the office to show him his designs, his smile widens with each image.

"It looks like it's going to be very zen."

"People need a little zen after a long day at work, or for a special night out. It'll be fun too."

"I think it looks beautiful. Very modern."

"I like a mix of modern and unique."

Draco hums, nosing under his ear. "That sounds appropriate."

"Was that flattery?"

"Yes, Lee." His hands are wandering again.

"You think I'm modern and unique?"

"Definitely."

Lee grins again. "Show me?"

Draco wastes zero time in pulling him in closer and kissing him. "Missed this a little," he says.

Lee stalls, automatically turning pink. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's been a boring couple weeks. Upped my weights on the bar a bit because I had nothing else to do." His eyes sparkle.

"Such mediocrity, you poor thing," Lee purrs. "You have something else to do now."

"I'd like to do it more often."

"What, me?"

"You. This."

"This isn't exactly a date," Lee points out.

"I'd like more of those too."

"Oh," Lee murmurs. He can't describe the pleased feeling in the pit of his chest, like a long-awaited step onto dry land after months at sea. "I'm sorry I didn't try harder to see you."

"We've both been busy. I'm not upset." Draco rocks up his shirt to kiss his ribs gently.

Lee plays with a few loose strands of hair. He doesn't think he's ever been so unapologetically desired before- not even a purely physical infatuation. Draco actually seems to like him. It's mutual, though he can tell Draco has more layers than he pretends. Both of them are pretending.

Like he's reading his thoughts, Draco looks up at him and sighs. "You look scared of this. You're not the only one, y'know."

"Thought you weren't scared of anything."

"I don't think I ever said that."

"You did, Draco." Lee touches his cheekbone gently. He's fascinated by the look on his face, introspective and unsure.

"Well I lied," he laughs.

Lee leans down to kiss him. Draco shifts him into his lap where he's perched on the only rickety bench in the joint. It holds them both. Gingerly.

"You're secretly complicated, aren't you Draco?" He touches a braid as he says it.

"Everyone is."

"Not like you, though."

"You want my secrets, gorgeous?"

The thought stalls him with sharp need. Yes, he wants them. He wants to take them and keep them somewhere safe- but he doesn't want to trade them.

"I want you."

"You can have me. Just say when and where. And how."

"Now sounds good."

Draco smiles and looks around. "You know how to set the mood."

Lee laughs. "Come home with me, then."

That seems more agreeable. Draco kisses him and lets him up, still looking around as Lee gathers his things. Lee's grinning inside at Draco's soft side rearing its head yet again. He seems so curious about Lee, but he holds back. Lee is too used to holding his cards close to his chest. Besides, it's new, and maybe he's projecting.

Lee locks the shop behind them and follows Draco to his truck. They take the beer. Lee's stomach feels tight with anticipation. This doesn't feel like a hook up, somehow.

"Have you eaten?" Draco asks.

Lee shrugs. "At some point."

That gets him a tut. "Dinner, Lee."

"Work, Draco."

"Let's order something?"

"Sure." Lee pulls out his phone. He taps in an order for food after some discussion while Draco drives them back through late night traffic.

They fall to discussing food selection at Lee's bar.

"I want kind of- finger food, nothing crazy, stuff that's not gonna require a massive amount of kitchen time. Cheese boards." He settles into the seat a little more.

"You'll do wine pairings, I guess?"

"I'll make suggestions. There's nothing more off-putting to people who don't know wine than people who do."

Draco chuckles. "You sound very sure of that."

"I am. I have literally lost friends over being a wine snob." He chuckles.

"Then they weren't good friends."

"I can be intolerable at times."

"So can I," Draco says easily, pulling into Lee's building parking.

"Yeah? What makes you intolerable?"

He parks and turns off the truck. "Losing my daughter made me intolerable."

Lee's smile ebbs. "You had a daughter?" he asks carefully, trying not to push.

Draco looks out the window like he's not sure why he brought it up, but there's a deep weariness in the set of his shoulders now, the hair in his eyes hiding the draw of his brow. "Yes, a little girl. I guess not so little when she died. Eighteen. She got in a car one night with her friend, and never came home again."

"I'm sorry," Lee murmurs. He has a feeling one of his fortune cookie platitudes isn't going to cut it. He's familiar with death- it doesn't spear him like it used to, but it's a personal ache to know how Draco is feeling. "What's her name?"

"Cleo." Draco sighs. "Let's go up now?"

They do. Lee gives Draco his space for a minute, until he sees his shoulders uncoil. Crossing the empty white length of the apartment in a few steps, he puts a gentle hand on Draco's waist.

"Tell me about her?"

"She was a friendly girl - had a way about her that put people at ease. Smart, too. I never had enough time with her - she lived with her mother - but I was proud."

Resting his cheek against Draco's shoulder, Lee sighs softly. "I bet she was proud of you too."

Draco shrugs. "I used to hit people for a living."

"And you're still so gentle, and kind." Lee kisses under his ear, keeping it innocent. "Thank you for telling me, Draco."

Draco doesn't reply, and Lee walks away again, getting out dishes and wine in anticipation of dinner. He's not sure what will make it better: a cloud seems to have settled over Draco, casting the room in shadow. Lee knows that he developed a nasty brand of insensitive gallows humor while he was sick, and he doesn't intend to inflict it on this situation. Instead, he concentrates on his task. This, like his bar, is giving someone a bit of needed zen.

He gets a few candles out of a drawer and lights them; opens the window so the sounds of the city come in. Eventually, he circles back around to Draco, who reaches for him this time. He's unresisting when Lee cups his cheek, and he accepts his beer with a soft 'thanks'. They both sip and wait for the doorbell. It's not uncomfortable, just muted by the heavy conversation.

"It takes a long time to get over the death of a loved one, and sometimes you never do," Lee says finally, softly, "but the fact that you're still going and still helping people is so brave, Draco. I know it doesn't feel that way."

"Just feels like what I need to do," Draco replies.

"You gotta." Lee stalls when the buzzer goes, then heads to answer it. He pays the delivery boy and brings the fragrant bag over to the counter.

Draco has finally come to him, eyes still serious but not so far away now. He takes the seat next to Lee's wineglass and pulls a container closer.

"Looks good, right?" Lee sits down too after he's grabbed chilli sauce and a bottle of water.

"It does."

Dishing himself out some food, Lee takes a sip of his wine. "So tell me where you were born."

"A small village in Greece. You won't know the name, I'm sure."

"Probably not."

"No siblings?"

"No, just me. What about you-?"

"Same. And half an orphan to boot." Lee rolls his shoulders uncomfortably. "And the other one isn't much around."

"Your dad?" Draco guesses.

Lee makes a gameshow _EEEH_ noise. "I didn't have a dad. Well, I guess biologically I must have, but no. I had mom _zzzz_ , plural."

"And now just one?"

"Yeah, she uh, she lives..." Lee thinks. "In LA somewhere, I guess." He'll tell the whole story if Draco asks. Maybe.

"Why don't you talk to her?"

"Because she's a mad woman who can't stay on the wagon for more than ten days at a time."

Draco shrugs one shoulder, fairly eloquently. "Fair enough." He looks at Lee's wine glass inquiringly.

"Different wagon," Lee explains, making a little injecting motion into the crook of his arm. Draco winces. "Sorry," Lee sighs, "I am- ah, I have developed the horrible coping mechanism of being much too cavalier about things that are terrifying."

"So have I. Head injuries, mostly."

A startled little laugh at that. "Oh, I thought you were- I thought I'd. Me'd all over it."

Draco smiles slightly. "I like the way you talk, you know."

"Is it the way I never shut up or the way I always talk out my ass?" He smiles winningly.

"It's a combination of the two."

"Ouch," Lee laughs, stealing a piece of bread off Draco's plate. Draco snags his wrist when he does it again, holding onto his thumb.

"I like that you're honest. I like that you talk to me like I already know you- like we've known each other a long time."

Lee smiles down at his plate. "It's the Buddhist thing, isn't it?" he deflects playfully.

"I respect that," Draco says carefully.

"Ah, don't, just another white boy adopting other people's religions to give their life meaning." He squeezes Draco's hand, and relents. "I hope I do know you for a long time, Draco. I like you."

Draco's smile is a bit bigger this time. "The feeling is mutual."

They eat quietly after that. Lee feels soothed, like the air has cleared. Eventually Draco asks how long he thinks it will take the bar to get up and running and Lee delights in the opportunity to wax lyrical. Draco's shoulders have relaxed, too.

"What're you going to call it?"

Lee taps the edge of the table. "I haven't quite decided."

"Any ideas?"

"My place in New Orleans was called Shelter," Lee muses.

"Very literal."

"Eh, you know, basic needs. Food, shelter, wine."

"A human right, wine."

"Naturally." They grin at one another. Lee tops their drinks up with a hum.

"Having a nice time?" Draco asks.

"Nah. You?"

"Terrible."

"Typical." Lee shrugs.

Draco pushes his plate away and tugs Lee close. "I always have a nice time with you. Don't worry." He's touching Lee's cheek gently.

Lee beams. "Good. I'm happy you're here. I have a new mattress."

Draco laughs. "That sounds suggestive."

"It is, I want you to help me get rid of the old one in the morning." He tilts his head and adds, like it's an afterthought- though it certainly isn't: "And maybe break in the new one."

Draco snorts. "Noted." He twitches his thumbs on Lee's waist. "So this was all an elaborate ploy to use my pickup."

"You'll be amply rewarded," Lee assures him.

"I'm listening."

"Would you like to be rewarded now?"

"Isn't that more incentivized?"

Lee whacks his arm. "Would you like to be incentivized?"

"Yes," Draco murmurs, eyelids dipping as he inspects Lee's mouth.

Licking his lips, Lee leans close. "What do you think would be the best thing for it?"

"Would you like to be fucked right into your new mattress?" Draco asks mildly.

"It's your incentive. Would _you_ like it?"

Draco leans in and catches his lips. Lee doesn't know if that's a no or a yes, so he waits, cupping his jaw with a sigh.

"Take me to bed, Lee," Draco murmurs. There's a rare heat to his voice, volatile and shaky. Lee kisses him again deeply with a sigh.

"Just let me put the food away."

"I'm gonna wash my hands," Draco agrees, slipping off his stool and going to find the bathroom.

Lee cleans up their dishes and takes a deep breath or two. It's weird to be sharing his space. Even Cathy is an infrequent visitor. He's glad Draco is here though, he thinks.

He finds him in the bedroom, studying the mattress leaned drunkenly against the wall. "Why didn't you have the deliverymen take this?"

"I want to donate it to a halfway house," Lee replies.

"Of course you do. What would you have done if you hadn't seen me for another two weeks?" Draco asks mildly.

"I'd have made Cathy take it."

Draco chuckles. "I feel I ought to meet this woman sometime. Compare notes."

Lee bites his lip against the kind of grin that's born of anxiety. "You can meet her. She'll love you. She's very uh- suburban mom. She'll be star struck if a real gay couple come into her house."

Draco doesn't make any of the several comments that immediately occur to Lee. Instead he advances. "Never mind that for now."

"Oh, all right." He grins, letting himself be tugged in.

Draco's kisses tonight are almost lazy. It's an entirely different kind of intimacy, earned through familiarity. Lee nips at his lower lip and strokes the bearded line of his jaw and sighs. He's so beautiful. His hands are gliding rough and hot up under Lee's shirt. Lee allows himself to be undressed slowly.

He divests Draco rather more quickly of his gear, nudging him back toward the mattress- still no bed frame, it'll be here soon.

"Nice," Draco rumbles when they curl up together.

"Thanks, I got new sheets and everything." He wraps his arms under Draco's neck and tugs him back: these lingering, sedative kisses are what he lives for. He missed this over the past few weeks.

From the way Draco grips his waist and interrupts their kisses to nose under his jaw, the feeling is mutual. His beard feathers over Lee's skin. He tips his chin up and sighs at the ceiling.

"That's so good-"

"Mm, yes, it is, darling."

"Can I go down on you?" Lee licks his upper lip; sucks the tip of his tongue illustratively.

"How could I say no?"

"Good question."

Draco strokes his hair as Lee slithers down. It's so good to get his mouth on him again. He shows his appreciation with slow, thorough kisses. He laps over a nipple; sucks gently as he strokes down his body. He feels like Draco has gotten even hotter in the past two weeks. Absence makes the dick get harder, or whatever that saying is.

Draco's hands smooth through his hair. "Getting longer," he muses.

Lee nods. "It'll curl eventually."

"Really?" Draco's teeth are naturally sharp, a little crooked. "That's adorable."

"Stop telling me I'm adorable when I'm trying to go down on you."

"You're not trying very hard."

"You're distracting."

"I think you mean that as a compliment?"

Lee laughs. "I do. I never know what to touch next." Another grin. Lee watches him and feels an unfamiliar tightening in his belly. "I think you're- I think you might be making an impression on me, Draco."

"I'd like that."

"I'm sure you would." Lee kisses the tender skin in the cradle of his hipbones, hair crinkling against his lips. His tongue teases, his hand slipping up to coax him to life. Lee lets his tongue trail up the side of his cock slowly as his hand smoothes down, then sucks soft lipped at the glans. He could do this for hours, he thinks.

Looking up at Draco, he whirls his tongue over and over; laps down the underside of his cock to feel him filling out under the attention. He loves Draco's cock. He loves the way he stretches his mouth, how his hands are gentle. He would like to think Draco might be less gentle with him, after last time, but he still appreciates it. He can tempt a bit of roughness out of him yet.

He just worships him with his tongue at first, slow sucks and long swipes, hand a loose circle of stimulation at the base for now. He loves the sound of Draco's low sighs. His fingers are making slow, sweeping passes through Lee's hair. Lee takes him in far, farther.

"Fuck, Lee," Draco breathes. His hips shift. As he arches, Lee pulls back just slightly, unable to stifle his grin. "More," Draco grits. At Lee's raised eyebrows, he laughs disbelievingly. "Oh-"

Lee pulls off completely. "Oh what, Draco?"

He feels his hand curl against the back of his head, thumb stroking. "You feel decadent."

Lee trails his tongue over the head of Draco's cock, sighing at the tang of salt there. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I can feel even better if you want."

"Can't imagine how," Draco teases.

"You need to work on that."

"Maybe you do. Suck," Draco urges, eyes sparkling.

Lee takes him halfway into his mouth and does as he's told with a sigh. Draco's grip has turned more demanding. Lee stills to provoke him further, huffing a bit at Draco's soft swears above him.

"Let me fuck your mouth," he says finally.

Lee whines softly in encouragement. He lets himself be lifted and moved, settles onto his hands and knees instead. "Oh, you're really going to fuck it, huh-?"

"I am."

The tone of his voice makes Lee lick his lips in anticipation. He settles into it, lifting his chin. This time Draco cups his chin and slides in with a possessive thrust. The feeling of the head of his cock filling the back of his throat makes Lee almost dizzy with want. He does it again and Lee moans.

"Fuck," Draco grumbles, "fucking unbelievable."

His face is drawn in lines of arousal not far off from pain. Lee can't see too well from his angle, but the gravel in his voice is tell enough. He makes another noise and Draco goes harder. It's all a mess of drool and choking breaths, and Lee can't get enough of it. But he pulls away before it goes too far.

"Lee-" he sounds urgent.

"I want you inside me," Lee tells him. "Make me scream, I know you can."

He sees Draco's cock twitch at the words before he turns Lee around. "I need lube."

Lee reaches for it quickly, body quivering. Draco's fingers slide down quick and slippery, both of them impatient as he starts to stretch him. It's been long enough that it makes him gasp a bit.

"Easy," Draco murmurs, kissing the back of his shoulder and slowing a bit. But his hands are big, and they don't stop.

Lee is enchanted by them. He whines and pushes into the thrusts, taking him deep.

"God, you look so pretty on my fingers," Draco breathes. His voice is caressing and low, and Lee wants more. He bridges back for the thrust of his fingers. "Good boy," Draco tells him. "Do you want more?"

"Oh god yes-"

"You want my cock?"

"Yes, I want you inside me." Lee's voice breaks, and he drops his head to breathe.

"I want to be inside you," Draco assures gently. He smoothes a hand up Lee's spine, fingers tracing gently over scars.

"Can I go on top?" Lee asks.

"Yeah, baby, you can go on top."

The pure indulgence in his voice makes Lee moan softly. He takes the steady stroking press of his fingers a while longer before arching to show his impatience.

"Now, Draco."

It aches when Draco pulls away from him, but then he moves around, propping himself against Lee's mass of pillows and stroking his cock with a slick hand. He's thick and flushed, foreskin sliding smoothly with every stroke, the pink head glistening. Lee takes a few steadying breaths.

"I'm going to watch you come all over yourself like that later."

"And then you'll lick it all off," Draco murmurs, lips drawing back slightly like he's scenting him.

"Yes, fuck yes." He slips into his lap, into position, and holds as Draco guides his cock against where he's hot and slick. He sinks down greedily, hands clamped on Draco's biceps. "God I've missed your cock- fuck me-"

He feels devastatingly full; Draco fucks up into him with relentless strokes, muscles shifting under the silk of his skin. Lee grips at his jaw, gasping against his mouth when Draco goes harder, big hands like a vice on his hips. He could come just like this he knows; just with the neat friction of Draco's cock against his prostate. He wants to.

"So beautiful like this." Draco's voice cuts through the haze of his lust, but only to add a stronger dose. "Stuffed full of me and still wanting more."

"Greedy," Lee agrees weakly. "Fuck, Draco, harder now."

He obliges, pulling Lee down rough into his thrusts for endless minutes until they're both panting, sweat kissed and speechless. Lee's whole body sings with sensation, his toes curling against the rush in his core.

"Now, please," he begs. "With me."

"Let me watch you," Draco breathes, "I want to feel you." He snaps his hips up hard, not giving him much of a choice but to ride him.

"Fuck, yes, yes, yes-" Lee grabs handfuls of his hair and crushes their mouths together. His spine is straight and taut with tension, and when Draco grips him and pounds him harder into his cock he has to tip his head back; breathe through the bolt of sensation that ratchets him tight enough to burst in seconds. "God, yes, please." It erupts from his throat.

He can't keep from squeezing on his cock, tiny clenches that have Draco swearing as Lee's orgasm starts like a roll of thunder. "Lee," he bursts out.

"Fuck fuck- _oh fuck_!" He's shaking with it, pulsing his release in long floods, overcome by pleasure so fierce it makes his eyes sting. Draco's hands hold him steady as a rock. "Fucking _hell_ ," Lee rasps, still squirming, breaths ragged. He bites at his lips until Draco takes over and nips at them himself.

"So fucking gorgeous, Lee." He pulses his hips forward.

It makes him shiver with oversensitivity. He holds on tight to Draco and kisses him over and over. "Gonna come in me, yeah?" Lee breathes. "You want to move-?"

"I've got you where I want you," Draco growls softly, holding him in place. Lee thinks he might mean it in more ways than the literal. He nods shakily, unable to keep from clenching down.

Draco's mouth fastens onto his throat. He coaxes Lee into slow rocks again, the stimulation maddening.

"Oh god oh fuck, Draco..."

"You can take it, baby."

"Yeah, I can." He feels like he's fucking insensible with it, Draco still nudging up against his sweet spot with every move. He cradles their foreheads together, wrapping him up in his arms.

Draco groans softly with every exhale.

"Come on baby," Lee purrs, "wanna see you."

Draco gasps and kisses him again. The sounds of their skin moving slick together punctuates their breaths. Draco pushes up onto his knees, his thighs slapping against the backs of Lee's as he thrusts. Lee can't help but giggle. He gives Draco a look, and he concedes with a huff, lowering Lee onto his back. His push deeper as he settles makes Lee gasp.

Lee's hips are held high, his back barely touching the bed. He's softening off but it's not a sure thing with Draco still inside him. When he starts moving again, the angle sends Lee reeling. He reaches for fistfuls of the sheets.

"Draco- babe, you're killing me."

The room is spinning. It's so much, he feels stretched between pain and pleasure. He has no idea how Draco is still fucking going. "You've seen me, you see me, please."

"I see you," Draco promises, voice low and rough, hair tacked to his forehead. Lee watches the muscles in his arms tense; feels his movements go jagged. His muscles jump and he groans deep in his throat as he comes. Lee can't take his eyes off him, teeth bared and eyes clenched shut. When he rides it out his face goes slack.

"Fuck, baby," Lee curls his arms around his neck and keeps him close. His hair has fallen out of its knot and across his shoulder like a classical drapery. He's the best thing Lee has ever seen. Bar absolutely none. It's breathtaking. He cups Draco's face in his hands and kisses him. "Wish I could keep you inside me all the time. I'm in love with your cock, fuck."

Draco laughs softly, letting himself be held. "I guess I could make that work somehow."

"Mm, we'd have to stay in bed."

"I can definitely make that work." He kisses Lee's throat and jaw gently. He shifts to sucking on the skin. It elicits uncontrolled shivers.

Draco holds him tight. It's so much pleasure, more than Lee can absorb. He's saturated in good feeling, exhausted by it.

"Thanks for coming by," he whispers.

"Any time," Draco murmurs back.

They smile at one another, still entwined. Lee feels himself slipping, consciousness widening to listen to Draco's breath and the thud of his heart. When they part, he's left with a physical ache, but Draco is still there around him. Lee looks at him intently even though he's so close he can't focus.

"Draco..."

"Yeah, baby, I'm here."

"Are we- is this..." he takes a breath. "Can we talk about this? You and I."

"Of course."

Lee shivers at his breath on his skin. "I haven't been seeing anyone else, and I guess I just wondered... shit. I'm terrible at this. I'm bad at everything about it. I guess I'm warning you?"

Draco chuckles. "Warning me that you're terrible?"

"Yeah. And that I'm asking you about what you- think."

"About being your - boyfriend?" Draco's eyes sparkle.

Lee huffs playfully. "If that's what you want to call it."

"What do you want to call it, Lee?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm so bad at it. I guess I'm asking if you want to date me, yeah."

"Yes," Draco says simply. "I do."

"Good." Lee smiles.

"Have I warned you enough that I suck at it?"

"I'm feeling suitably warned." He doesn't sound at all hesitant. It sparks a light, hopeful feeling in Lee; a strange sort of relief.

"I haven't let myself be in a relationship for a really long time," he whispers, "I'm sorry in advance that it might take me a while to get used to it again."

"Just call me more often than every two weeks," Draco suggests amiably.

"I wasn't avoiding you, and you didn't call me either."

Draco combs through his hair again. "I know. I might have, but I didn't want to overstep."

Lee sighs, curling into him. "You wouldn't have. I promise."

"I'll remember."

"Good." His eyes drift shut, body thrumming. "Off topic, but if you ever want me to fuck you, we can do that by the way. I'm an equal opportunities man."

Draco hums against his ear. "Good to know." He tickles gently, making Lee squirm and laugh. Draco kisses under his chin. His hands glide over Lee's skin, down between his thighs again to where he's still sticky with mess. "You have no idea how good you looked before. I think I'll remember that one for a long time."

"Same, baby, same." He arches into the exploratory touch, then heaves a breath. "Let's shower and change the bed."

"Sure, darling." Draco kisses his cheek and helps him up out of bed.

They clean up and then Lee pours himself another glass of wine and grabs Draco a beer before he drops himself back into bed.

"Red wine on these sheets? Living dangerously."

"You know me, I'm a fly by the seat kinda guy."

"I'm getting that impression, yes." Draco lounges. Lee likes watching him lounge.

"Do you like it?"

"I like it a lot, actually."

Lee grins. "Good." He leans and kisses him. "Hey, don't laugh, but I bought something the other day- I mean you might laugh. You can laugh."

"I'll hold the laugh until you finish your sentence," Draco says dryly. Lee swats at him and then gets up to go to the kitchen, pulling open the cupboard and extracting a box of cake mix.

"It's red velvet. I got frosting too."

Draco doesn't laugh, but he does smile. "Do you actually know how to make those?"

"You add..." Lee looks at the back. "An egg and some milk."

"Do you have a cupcake tin?"

That brings him up short. "No, but I have... one cake tin."

This time Draco does laugh. "Put some pants on and we'll make a cake."

Triumphant, Lee does as he's told.

Draco seems to know what he's doing. It's really not that hard. Never mind that Lee doesn't remember why he owns measuring cups. It was probably related to those disgusting protein shakes he was making himself drink for a while. Cathy bought him the whisk, he remembers that much.

"You look hot baking, is that weird?" He wraps his arms around Draco from behind as he pours the batter into the tin.

"No," Draco replies, catching a stray drip with his finger and licking it off. He doesn't make Lee let go, which is good because he's thoroughly caught by that simple motion.

"Really hot," he purrs into Draco's ear.

It earns him a chuckle; Draco's broad arms folding around him after he's extricated himself briefly to put the cake in the oven.

"You look hot following me around like a little hawk," Draco tells him, hoisting him up onto the counter and stepping between his legs. The sheer effortlessness of the movement has Lee breathless.

"Yeah?" He pulls him in to kiss him slowly. "Watching your every move? I do that a lot."

"It's very flattering."

"Hmm, flattering. Code for 'unnerving'?"

"I can take you," Draco says, eyes closing with apparent enjoyment as Lee plays with his hair.

"Mm, that much is true." Lee kisses him again, tongue playing over the bow of his upper lip. "You taste like beer and chocolate."

"You taste like wine. And me." His voice is gravelly, intoxicating.

"You like that?" Lee asks.

"Yes." Draco's thumbs rub gentle circles against his shoulder blades. "I like you in my bed. Or your bed. Or not in a bed."

"I liked you on your desk," Lee agrees, "and in the shower."

"Hold on, I'm making a list," Draco tells him.

"Of new places to fuck? Do tell."

"Or places to revisit."

He looks gorgeously irreverent, eyes bright with mischief. Lee has to kiss him again. They don't much stop before the oven timer sounds. Draco leaves Lee sitting on the counter and goes to pull the pan out, leaving it on the stovetop to cool.

In their state of casual undress, it's easy to see the effect a half hour of making out like teenagers is having on them. Despite his burgeoning hard-on, Lee catches himself stifling a yawn.

"Draco," he murmurs, "What are your feelings on cake for breakfast?"

"Agreeable," Draco says.

"Good. Cause apparently I have some." Lee finds a cover for the pan and slides it into the fridge. "Come with me."

He does. After they've both cleaned up for bed, the curl up in Lee's bed. The sounds of the city creep into the space left by their conversation, amber bars of light hitting the ceiling above them. With a sigh, Lee turns into Draco's body and kisses him.

"This feels good."

"Mm, it does." Draco strokes through the crop of his hair.

"Let's do it again tomorrow."

"We can do it whenever you want, Lee."

They can. He's glad. "Wanna meet Cathy?" he asks, on the verge of sleep.

"Yeah," Draco murmurs back.

"Wanna do that thing we said about later?" Lee asks in the same voice. "The one about me licking your come off you?"

"I’ll hold you to it."

Lee feels him squeeze as he drifts off. For once, he doesn't dream. For once he doesn't need extra blankets either.


	4. Chapter 4

Fastening his shirt in the tiny bathroom mirror, Draco is distracted by Lee over his shoulder, walking around on the phone in his jeans. He's gesturing with a fork as he talks.

"I just think they'd be perfect," he's saying enthusiastically, "I love your work, and I'd love to- hang on, can I call you back?" He listens.

Draco smiles to himself. He's got himself a live one. He just loves listening to Lee talk.

He's switched calls now: Cathy. Never mind that they're going to see her in an hour. He listens to him cackle for a minute before he goes over and taps his waist.

"Hang on Cath." He looks to Draco, smiling brightly. "Yes, babe?"

"We've got to get going, Lee."

"Oh, okay." He holds the phone back up. "I'm using up our dinner conversation. Me and Draco have been rehearsing and I'm fucking it all right up. I'll see you in forty-five minutes." He laughs in response to whatever she replies and hangs up. "Sorry, babe."

"Don't be, I just don't want us to be late for your friend."

"She's late half the time, it's okay."

"Do you want to call her back, then?"

"God, you're funny," Lee grips the front of his shirt and kisses him.

Draco doesn't let him go. "You're gorgeous," he tells him. Lee goes soft around the eyes. It's subtle, but Draco is watching. "Come on. Put your top on."

Lee does, and twenty minutes later they're meandering out the door with a Tupperware of brownies between them. They've baked something nearly every day since the first cake. It's a good job Draco owns a gym, because they would be putting on timber otherwise.

He's not the only one with a sweet tooth. Draco can't identify the precise reason it pleases him so to see Lee looking less delicate- maybe purely because it makes him worry. He still thinks Lee's workout needs adjusted to more lifting and less cardio- but he won't interfere unless Lee asks. Besides, he won't lie that Lee's slight build seems to suit him; he fits in Draco's lap like he was made for it. Draco likes that more than he probably ought to admit. Though Lee seems to like it plenty too.

Smiling to himself at the thought, Draco drives them across town to the restaurant where they're meeting Cathy. He notices Lee tapping his foot and shakes his head fondly. That's quite restrained, he's finding: he's got to be moving at all times, this man.

"Nervous?" he asks Lee.

Lee laughs. "No, Cathy knows every line of my bullshit at this point. Well... maybe a little. _You_ don't know all of my bullshit yet."

"Ah, okay. Well, I'm sure I'll like it, I like the rest of your bullshit."

Lee chuckles. "You do, do you?"

"Absolutely." Draco is relaxed. After years of running a gym, he's good with new people, and it doesn't sound like Cathy will be hard to impress. He still wants to. He wants to impress _Lee_.

To that end, he's managed to dress up a bit - that is, a button-down shirt with his jeans. Lee looks kind of like he's made an effort, too. He's wearing one of his usual henleys but added a vest, and a scarf.

"I like this," Draco says in the parking lot, giving his waistcoat a tug.

Lee grins. "Not too artsy for you?"

"If anything was too artsy for me, I wouldn't be dating a Buddhist oenophile."

Silence for a moment, then Lee snorts. "Good one, babe."

"What?" Draco grins. "Is that reductionist?"

Lee laughs full out this time. "I'll allow it." His soft laughter continues as he leans and kisses Draco on the shoulder. Draco touches his head with his free hand.

At the restaurant, Lee is all boundless energy and genuine warmth with every waiter and host he comes across. It's one of the things Draco likes most about him- he thinks he'll be a good boss when the bar opens.

He beams when he spots a pretty, well-dressed blond woman from across the dining room, taking Draco’s hand as he goes toward her.

"Hello, gorgeous." He greets her, voice soft and round with the fondness of two people who've seen a lot together. Draco watches them embrace with a smile. Then he smiles at her as Lee introduces them. "Cathy, this is the man I stalked at the gym until he dated me. Draco, this is the woman who hit me with her car."

"Lee comes off much more sympathetic in one of those stories," Cathy laughs, shaking his hand enthusiastically.

"He's been very generous with a lot of the other stories I've heard about you," Draco assures, touching her elbow. "It's great to meet you. You're the only person I've heard him mention."

"We're still working on the 'allowing himself attachments' thing, but I consider you progress," she smiles.

"That is very reassuring."

"You are both going the right way for a detaching."

"Aw, Lee, don't be mean." She whacks his arm gently. "What are we drinking tonight?"

"We..." Lee looks at the menu just as the waitress arrives. "Are drinking... a Chateau Feret Lambert Bordeaux. And water for the table. And-" he looks at Draco, questioning.

"I'll have what you're having. Just to try it."

Lee beams at him, then turns to Cathy conspiratorially. "We're still at the stage where he indulges my every whim, including but not limited to movies, hook up spots and wine."

"And are you indulging his?" she asks. "Or do I not want to know?"

Lee looks at Draco. "Am I indulging you?"

"There are three kinds of beer in your fridge right now," Draco reminds him.

Lee makes "there you have it" hands at Cathy. She laughs and turns back to Draco, quizzing him about the gym and about boxing for a few minutes. She's more knowledgeable than he expected until she mentions coaching the swim team at her kid's school.

"I used to do tournaments," she says, slight embarrassment showing in her face, "I was always such a nerd."

"Still are," Lee nudges her teasingly.

"Please, says you. If I have to hear one more lecture on how smoothies aren't really good for you-"

"They're not-! They're just pure sugar with no tissue to break down!"

They both look at Draco. "I like sugar," he offers. "I also bench two-fifty on a good day."

"But you agree they have literally no health benefits, right?" Lee stage whispers: "if you side with me, I'll make it worth your while."

Draco chuckles. "I'm not a doctor."

"Wrong answer, handsome."

Draco meets Cathy's eye and shrugs.

"You don't look worried, Draco."

"He's all bark and no bite, this one."

"A little bite," Lee objects slyly. Draco just grins, but Cathy blushes. "Sorry Cathy, it's not even past the watershed yet, is it?" Lee's voice is gently teasing.

"You're so naughty."

"Guilty as charged. I need wine."

"You ordered some, so you're in luck." Draco takes Lee's hand. He didn't realize Lee would be... whatever this is. Anxious, he thinks. Usually he's so unflappable. When the drinks arrive, he talks animatedly about the tannins of the wine he's chosen while he pours.

Both he and Cathy listen politely, though Cathy's eyes flick to Draco's and widen. She's funny - he likes her a lot. He likes the way she plays off of Lee. He likes how Lee is with her too, strangely gentle, like he actually cares what she thinks. If Draco didn't know better, he'd think something had gone on between them in the past.

Draco gets her talking about herself over their starters - he's good at that, maybe almost as good as Lee. She's got a husband, two kids- one's adopted, they love her anyway- and a dysfunctional brother. She's the kind of person Draco instantly trusts. While she's talking about her husband, she smiles and says, "The whole Big C thing can teach you a lot, right Lee?"

Draco looks at Lee, who immediately looks overtly casual. "Dunno if that's dinner talk, Cath."

She blinks, clearly taken aback. Draco is so bemused by her expression he doesn't even look at Lee, until Cathy is diverted by him topping up her glass.

"The first time I had Cathy over for wine she thought I was hitting on her," he says confidentially.

"He plied me with wine and had me stretched out on his bed, of course I thought he was hitting on me."

"I was literally desperate to know what toner she used."

"Skin care is important," Draco says mildly. He sees it then- Cathy is the one who sees Lee as something more. Not his place to ask, of course. But he can wonder.

The food has arrived by now. Lee eats with his fingers at the very end of his fork, like he'd rather not be touching it at all. As usual, he's opted for something that's mostly green. Draco wonders about his eating, too- he clearly never ate much sweet stuff before he came along. He doesn't push anyone on what they eat - he has someone on staff for that if clients have any questions - and he's just happy to get Lee things he enjoys.

He muses, watching Lee cackle over one of Cathy's more naive comments of the night, that he cares about him more than he'd realize a couple of months would suggest. He's counting from the first night in the locker room, yeah. Because he knew then that this was different. Well fuck, he thinks. He never thought he'd want this again. He sure as hell does, though.

He touches Lee's thigh under the table and smiles when Lee turns his eyes on him. Lee's own smile is a little wry. Cathy excuses herself for the bathroom before Lee rests his weight rest against Draco's shoulder.

"She's good people."

"Seems so. Not what I expected. In a good way."

"It's a little like having a young mom," Lee agrees, "someone to scandalize on the weekends."

Draco laughs. "She's probably around my age, you know." Lee wiggles his eyebrows and Draco snorts. "Completely shameless."

Lee shrugs, unbothered, and sips his wine. "Just tell me if you-" he stops. Draco sees where he's going, and why he stops himself, and he's grateful all over again. "Is your food good?" Lee diverts.

"It is. How about yours?"

"Yeah. My wine is better." Another naughty grin. "Are you coming back to mine tonight?"

"Are you going to be drunk and horny?" Draco asks mildly.

"Definitely."

"Well. Then I'm coming back to yours tonight."

"I knew you'd see it my way." He kisses his shoulder and goes back to his wine. Ticking over the last bars of the conversation, Draco tilts his head.

"What did Cathy mean before?"

"About what, me hitting on her?"

"No, about-"

"Oh, that. It's nothing, I promise." Lee picks up a menu. "Do we want dessert?" Then he grins. "You do, don't you?"

"Whatever you want, babe." Draco frowns thoughtfully at Lee for a moment, but Cathy coming back distracts him.

"Sorry, there I got distracted reading the wallpaper in the ladies'," she explains.

"Sounds like I'm sorry I can't go into the ladies'," Draco says.

She laughs, turning red. "There's no coming back from what I just said, is there?"

"Not so much," he says easily, dropping an arm over Lee's shoulders.

They order dessert. Lee gets more and more tactile, slumped into Draco as he eats the cream layer off the top of his cheesecake. He talks to Cathy about the bar; her brother. At the mention of an apparently disastrous Thanksgiving, Cathy perks up.

"You could come this year! You didn't last year when you were away- maybe now you're all- settled, we could make a tradition of it. Keep a tally."

Lee laughs. "Only if you promise - no real turkey."

"We got there in the end," she muses. Draco is lost.

Lee leans over and kisses his cheek. "Live turkeys on a fundamentally racist national holiday are generally a bad plan," he explains, then his eyes light up. "Wait! Do you do Thanksgiving?"

"I have," Draco says placidly. "I didn't grow up with it." His excitement is tangible, so Draco stokes it: "I've never been to a traditional Thanksgiving dinner."

"Oh, Draco, we have to _fix_ that."

"Last time was a flop," Cathy throws in, "but this time won't be!"

"Sounds like a plan," Draco smiles. He's not even concerned by the forward planning- it seems they both have every intention of seeing this through until then. Lee is beaming as he stands up to go to the restroom. He kisses Draco before he goes.

"God, he's drunk," Cathy says.

"It's all right, I'm driving," Draco murmurs.

"Oh, don't worry, I know. Lee doesn't drive- he's very conscious of his carbon footprint." She doesn't sound mocking in the slightest. When Draco smiles, she adds: "He seems happy."

"Better than drinking his sorrows away," Draco says dryly.

"Well. Yeah. I think he prefers being a functioning alcoholic."

"He's not -"

"What am I not?" Lee plops back down into his seat. "I asked for the check, I hope that's all right."

Draco looks at Cathy in mute consternation. "It's fine."

Lee looks between them and a strange sort of panic passes briefly over his face, but the server arriving with their bill interrupts his questioning glance. They argue good-naturedly over the bill for a moment. Draco wins.

"I will earn my dinner," Lee promises under his breath as they get up to leave.

They walk Cathy to her car. She hugs them both before driving off. Lee stands for a minute, watching after her, before he turns back to Draco with one of his sardonic little grins in place.

"So, Cathy thinks I drink too much, huh?" He loops his arm around Draco's back and they start to walk to the

truck.

"You heard that?"

"More or less. It's okay, don't worry. She's seen me in much worse states, during much worse times. And she's a mom."

"I don't think you have a drinking problem," Draco says stolidly.

"I used to. It was one of many." He looks up at Draco, eyes very clear for a moment, reflecting the lights above. "I'll tell you everything one day, I promise. I just want to enjoy this a while longer."

"That's not ominous."

"Hush. It's fine, everything's fine now."

That doesn't really help the twisting feeling in Draco's chest. He opens the truck door for him even so, and kisses the crown of his head when Lee wraps his arms around his middle and squeezes before he gets in.

"Thanks for tonight. I meant all the Thanksgiving stuff, too."

"So did I, Lee." He keeps him close for a minute, savoring his smallness; his elfin chin dipped down so he can rest against Draco's chest. Then he gently helps him up into the truck.

As promised, Lee cycles from morose to delinquent in the car ride home, and he's winding his arms around Draco while he wrestles with Lee's keys. Draco can't really mind too much. Lee is good with his hands. They're undoing his jeans by the time Draco gets them inside. At that point Draco doesn't care.

Lee slips his arms around his neck as they walk half-backward toward the bedroom. He's grinning, kissing Draco soft. "I feel like I should give you something special tonight."

"Oh, what's that?"

"My cock." He grins.

Draco laughs softly, but warmth blooms in the pit of his stomach. "What a treat."

"I'm all about treats."

Draco regards him, all aglow and happy, and he hasn't the heart to retread any ground from dinner. He hums and touches Lee's hip, his other hand sliding down to rub him through his jeans. "Alright, baby. Give me your cock."

"Mm. You have to cooperate though. No distractions."

"Distractions? What sorts of distractions?" He starts to work up Lee's top after he's pushed the waistcoat off his shoulders.

"Those kinds," Lee says, smacking at his hands.

Draco's eyebrows shoot up. "Call me old fashioned but I generally thought this sort of thing required fewer clothes."

"I'll do it. You get to touching me and I go all melty."

"I had noticed that." Draco doesn't try to hide his smirk. Even so, he lets Lee steer him through to his room and strip him bare before he discards his own clothes. He steps back into Draco's space when they're both bare, touching over his muscles slowly.

"God, it's like you were made in a lab for me. Are you sure you're not a sexbot? I could have maybe died and gone to heaven and gotten a sexbot, I'd believe it."

"Do you think sexbots are generally Greek and covered in scars and hair?"

"If they wanna make me happy, they are. I mean. Not the Greek thing. I'm equal opportunity. I -"

Lee laughs when Draco puts a hand up to his lips. "You are a chatty drunk, Mister Fallon."

"Guilty." His hands go wandering again, and Draco twitches a bit under their ticklish path. "I am afraid I am also kind of a dirty drunk," he says, pulling Draco to the bed.

"I'm shocked." Draco lets himself be arranged on his side. Lee's lips dust over his exposed ribs and hip, his hand sliding up Draco's back as he kneels beside him.

"You like it," Lee tells him.

He's entirely right.

He pulls away for a moment to get lube out of his drawer, then returns, eyes climbing all over Draco. "Things are turning out suspiciously well for me at the moment."

Draco stretches, getting a knee up to make room for Lee. "Why suspicious?"

"Usually it's not so great."

"Things change," Draco murmurs.

"I'm glad."

"Touch me now, Lee," Draco reminds him.

He hums when Lee leans down and kisses his hip. Then he skims slick fingers between his thighs. Draco shivers; shifts when Lee nudges his thighs open to kiss between them. His mouth is hot and a bit lazy. Draco touches his temple as Lee licks a stripe up his cock. Draco shivers as he teases him slowly with the stroking circle of a thumb against his rim.

"Do you like that," he murmurs.

"Yes, Lee." He bites his lip.

It is teasing, that's the only word for it. Not tentative. He shifts a bit, encouraging, and Lee sighs and kisses his tailbone.

"Sorry, baby, I can't help it, you're just so...perfect."

"Glad you think so," Draco breathes, voice breaking into a groan when Lee's thumb slips inside.

Lee's breath feathers over his skin, his tongue suddenly touching the smooth skin behind his balls. Draco gasps when he laps upward, then whirls his tongue around the press of his thumb. It's a good job Draco had a shower before they left the house.

He crooks his thumb and Draco groans at the stretch. When he thrusts it, rubbing gentle inside while his tongue caresses out, Draco feels his cock thicken up. He shifts against the covers a bit.

Lee nudges his thighs wider, so his hips slide down low against the sheets. The rub of his cock against them as Lee starts to suck and lick him in earnest finally shivers a groan out of him.

Lee's free hand squeezes the globe of his ass. He presses his thumb all the way in, and then pulls out and presses in with the point of his tongue instead. Draco wants to rock into it, so he does. Lee's soft groan echoes through his skin; his hands his hips. He licks and presses and sucks soft and open-mouthed until Draco is _writhing_ for it.

"Lee- I need you to fuck me now, gorgeous-"

Lee groans again. "Just like this?"

"Just like this. Give me your cock."

"Fuck, fuck, alright -" Draco looks over his shoulder to watch him pull back and slick up. The movement of his fist moving tight and wet over the head of his pretty pink cock gives Draco another hard kick of want deep in his core.

"Lee," he says a little desperately.

"I'm here, gorgeous." He guides himself against Draco and pushes.

The stretch around the smooth, slick head has him rending the sheets. It's so good. He doesn't do this enough to really, truly anticipate the feeling - hot, stretched, perfectly overfull. Lee rests his weight with his hands on Draco's waist and that's perfect too, pinning and grounding as he just rocks shallowly in and all the way out a few times. Draco makes a strangled noise at the feeling of Lee's glans rubbing against his rim over and over.

"Should've known you were good at that," Draco rumbles.

"Why's that babe?" He starts to arch a little deeper now.

"The way you move when you run."

"Oh- tell me?"

"You're graceful. Powerful even." Draco bites back a groan. Lee feels like he was made to be inside him; like every moment Draco spent before this was wasted.

Lee wraps hot and clinging around his back, mouthing at the backs of his shoulders. The movement sinks him deep and Draco gives a soft gasp, arching.

"Mm, so hot the way you lift that ass for me," Lee praises. His nails prick a bit, and it feels amazing.

"Faster," Draco pleads softly.

Lee hums, hands tightening. Then he gives it to him, fast and fluid, _hard_. Draco chokes on the noises in his throat.

He didn't expect this.

"Okay?" Lee says softly against his ear.

"Great. Perfect, god, Lee. Keep going."

He does, letting his hands slip to the mattress by Draco's sides so he can drive his hips hard. "God, you're so tight for me."

"All for you," Draco confirms, panting.

"Fucking perfect. Fucking gorgeous, the best thing I've ever seen-" he tilts Draco's pelvis up with one gentle hand and swears when Draco clenches at the resulting swell of heat.

He lets his chest push into the mattress. "Lee, there-"

"Good, yeah, perfect." Lee's voice has gone raspy. He nails that spot every stroke now, until Draco is so overwhelmed by feeling he can hardly remember to breathe. He feels Lee's fingers tangle in his braid. He's gentle, pads rubbing gently at his scalp. His hips keep stroking. "Touch yourself," he murmurs.

It feels good. So good. Draco growls low under his breath as his cock slides between his fingers. He's so close. "Lee," he pushes his forehead down against the sheets. "Fuck-"

"That's it, baby. Fuck, yeah, I can feel it -"

He's not surprised- he can feel it too, drawing him tight as a coil. "Fuck - Lee -"

"God-" Lee turns his forehead against his shoulder.

Draco's vision whites out. "Oh- Lee, _fuck_!"

He bucks back unrestrainedly as it tears through him, trembling and fierce. He barely hears Lee's noises.

"Draco..." he kisses his skin, stroking his hips as he eases back. "Turn over for me, baby."

He does, not gracefully. Lee smoothes his hands down his thighs with a sigh and then takes his cock in hand, shiny slick and dark with his closeness. Draco keens. "Show me, gorgeous."

Lee strokes himself off fast and intently. It's barely seconds before he's spilling hot strands between Draco's spread thighs, over his softening cock and between his cheeks. They both groan at the sight. Lee licks his lips.

"Wow," Draco says, hoarse.

"Yeah." It takes a moment before Lee grins wide. "I messed you up."

He can't help it: Draco laughs. "Yes, baby."

"You liked it."

"I liked it very much." He gestures, and Lee comes crawling over him so he can wrap him up in his arms. "Just as dirty as you promised."

"Your ass is amazing, just so you know."

Chuckling, Draco leans up to kiss Lee slowly. "So's yours."

"God, we're perfect for each other."

Draco catches his hands and pulls them up around his neck. "Sure are."

It works. Lee settles down against him so they're sharing heat, arms looped comfortably around his neck. "You're a fucking mess, Draco, just so you know."

"Yeah, I know. Gimme a minute." He's not feeling like moving right now.

"This was nice," Lee burbles into the skin of his neck, "tonight was nice."

Draco smiles. "It's always nice, Lee."

"Yeah- okay," Lee sighs, "it was extra nice."

Draco strokes through his hair. "Yeah, all right."

Lee raises his head to look at him. "What?"

"You did most of the work," Draco says. "I feel lazy."

"You know I'm talking about dinner, right?"

"Oh, I - yeah. I liked meeting your friend."

Lee strokes at Draco's beard gently. "Are you okay?"

Draco's worried that something's bothering Lee, under it all. But he doesn't want to fight. But... Lee is still smiling, and being dishonest is what usually ruins Draco's other relationships. "Just wondering why you seemed so nervous about it."

"I guess...Cathy is pretty much my only friend? And you're - I still can't believe you want to be with me. So it was important."

Something about the way he says it, it's clear her being his only friend is his choice. "I understand," Draco tells him.

Lee smiles at him softly. "Thanks."

"I just like being with you," Draco says.

"I like being with you too. A lot." He grins. "Stay right there, I'm going to get you cleaned up."

"Can't wait."

He watches Lee slink off to the bathroom and return with a wet hand towel. He's so gorgeous. Draco sighs at the sight. Naked and grinning, he's like nothing Draco expected and everything he wants. He pulls him down into a kiss as soon as he's wiped Draco down. Lee tosses the cloth and climbs on top of him.

"Oof," Draco wraps him up with a snicker. Lee's solid but slim and simply perfect. "Tell me..." Draco rocks him a bit. "Tell me if you like pets. Tell me your favorite musician."

Lee laughs. "Sure. Pick the hard ones next time.... I like cats. My mom had rabbits when we were kids, they were cute too. I... I think I'd like a cat. And music." He thinks. "I love all sorts. Stevie Nicks, I think, is my favorite. What about you?"

"Cats are good," Draco says. "I don't know about music, I guess I just listen to whatever the guys at the gym have on. One of my buddies is in a band, though, remember Perseus from the bar?"

"Oh yeah? What're they called?"

"The Warriors," Draco smiles. Trust Percy.

"Ooh, sounds heavy."

"Like a boulder. Which coincidentally also describes Percy."

"If he's the one I think he is, he could crush me any day."

Draco laughs. "I'll be sure to tell him you said so."

"Oh yeah?" A naughty little grin steals over Lee's face. "Gonna invite him over?"

Draco snorts. "He's appallingly hetero, at least as far as I know."

"That's okay. I prefer you anyway."

"I'm touched."

"You totally are." Lee beams softly. "Are we sharing now then? Tell me your favorite places."

Draco smiles. "Here or anywhere?"

"Anywhere."

"Crete. Copenhagen. New York. Here."

"What's so good about here?"

"It's beautiful here. I like the lakes. And the river."

"Mm, it's nice country."

"What's your answer to that?" Draco asks.

"Hm..." Lee thinks about it. "India was pretty beautiful. Though I won't lie, right now is pretty good, too." He smiles down fondly.

"Oh, that was smooth," Draco laughs.

"That's me."

"It certainly is." Draco kisses him again, languid and cherishing. "Let's sleep."

"Okay, babe." Lee nuzzles him fondly. They fall asleep like that, Lee draped over Draco's chest. It's cozy and perfect, even when he wakes in the night.


	5. Chapter 5

It occurs to Lee, standing in his bar watching the electrician poke at a bit of stray wiring, that he wishes he were with Draco. It's only been a couple of days since their dinner with Cathy, and just one night alone in his bed has been enough to call into question how Lee did it for all that time. He feels completely changed, in some small but encompassing way. He pulls out his phone to text him.

_> >My new bed frame came this morning. Don't suppose you fancy helping me put it up later so we can see if it hits the wall while we fuck?_

He has a text from Cathy too, a little manic << _'Call me?? :)_ ' that instantly freaks him out. Too many years in disaster prep mode. He dials immediately.

She answers pretty quick, but she sounds fine, and he relaxes with a big sigh. "Hi, honey! I'm making lasagna, do you wanna come to dinner?"

Dammit. He hasn't heard back from Draco yet. "If it's an early one," he hazards.

"That's a no then. It's okay, I just wanted a segue into asking why the fuck you haven't told Draco about having cancer for half your adult life."

_Shit_. He expected this. Eventually. She's faster than he expected. "Who - says I didn't?"

"You did, when you told me to shut up about it. Which, by the way, is an asshole thing to say. Just because you've decided you can't be honest with the person you're dating doesn't mean I can't."

Lee is a little taken aback. "Was the lasagna going to be poisoned, Cath? Jeez."

"Lee, this thing almost took our lives. It changed them forever- yours more than mine. I almost fucking lost you and I don't want to watch you throw something away because you couldn't admit to someone that you were sick, and you could get sick again."

Lee looks at the light bulb that flicks on over him- electrician gives him the thumbs up. "That's very encouraging, thanks," he says under his breath. He knows it isn't fair.

"Encouraging? Encouraging is me being fucking delighted that you found a nice man to spend time with, and he is a _really_ nice man, Lee, Jesus Christ. And he should _know_. For your sake as well as his."

"Listen, it isn't fucking up to you who I tell about my past, and my body, you're not my fucking mother," Lee snaps. And then he hates himself.

He hears her make a sound that is probably a sob, but she presses on. "No, just your friend."

The electrician looks a little alarmed. Lee pinches the bridge of his nose. "Look, everyone who knew me when I was sick left me. They all did, eventually."

"They did not."

Lee looks up at the ceiling. "You met me at the end."

"It's not the end now," she whispers.

"But one day it might be, again," he sighs, itching his chest. "I just have to be sure. I don't want to dredge it all up again for nothing, I'm sorry."

"How sure do you need to be?" Cathy murmurs.

"Just. Just a little more sure."

"I don't like it," she says, wound down now but sounding brittle instead.

"It's not for you to like or dislike."

"Oh, isn't it?" She sounds disgusted.

"When I tell my boyfriend I had cancer? No it's not!"

"I'm mad about this," she tells him. "I know you don't care, but I am."

"I'm mad you think you have a say, but there you have it."

"I don't think I have a say, but I think it's a mistake."

"Your complaint has been noted," Lee says archly. She doesn't joke back. That's how he knows she really _is_ mad. He lets out a long breath. "Look, it's not cute when you try and control my own life because yours is uncontrollable, okay? I'll talk to you when you've... simmered down."

"I guess you will," she snaps. And hangs up.

Lee looks at the phone like it's slapped him. He feels bad when a message from Draco distracts him slightly. "I'm a bitch," he mutters to himself. "I'm terrible." He opens Draco's reply as a salve.

_< <I'm not on the lease, I take no responsibility for property damage._

_> >I was expecting something slightly sexier than a disclaimer?_

A slight pause _. <<Hope you have clean sheets. I'm going to make you mess them up._

Maybe Lee is in argument mode now, because he's not sure that isn't an insult to his sheets. It's probably him.

_> >You better. _

He looks up from his phone again to see the electrician hovering.

"Sorry," he says, tucking his phone away, "what's up?"

"I'm done here," he says. "If I can get a sign off for the day?"

"You sure can." Lee signs himself off too, going back to his apartment to clean up before tonight and then cramming in his run and some groceries- they eat take out too much. Neither of them is a half-bad cook, they're just busy and cooking takes time away from other things.

*

Lee has actually made curry and has it simmering by the time Draco arrives. He smiles as he opens the door, just to see him.

"Hey beautiful," Draco rumbles, kissing his cheek. "God, it smells amazing in here. You're cooking?"

"Just curry, nothing that requires concentration."

Draco sets a toolbox down on the floor. "Mm, how long do we have."

"Twenty minutes, I dunno." Lee rubs the back of his neck where it aches. He's so relieved to see Draco, but he's still smarting from his talk with Cathy earlier.

Draco tugs him in for another kiss. "Turn the heat down a little. Let's go look at this frame."

"I think it's an after-dinner job," Lee says, allowing himself to be handled.

"If you say so." Draco kisses him again. "Are you okay-?"

"Why?" Lee murmurs back.

He avoids his eyes as Draco peers at him. "Because you're literally always smiling and right now, you're not."

That makes Lee smile, just small. Just to be noticed. "I'm okay," he says softly, "just had a bit of a fight with Cathy but it's- it's nothing serious, I just said something I shouldn't have."

"I'm sorry, do you - want to talk about it."

"Nah. It's nothing." Lee kisses his shoulder. "We fall out a lot."

"I'm sorry. Need any help with dinner?"

"No, but I pulled a muscle in my neck the other day and it's giving me some shit- anything I can do for it?"

"I'll get you a heat pack."

He goes to rummage in Lee's bathroom cabinet, already passing familiar with his apartment. Poking at dinner, Lee can't help but turn the fight over and over in his head again. Cathy thinks she knows what it's like, but she hasn't really walked in his shoes, has she? And he can't stop thinking of Draco's daughter. The thought of telling him that there's a chance he would put him through that again... he hates it. It _hurts_ him.

He doesn't want him to leave. He's already reached that point, without really realizing it. "Shit," he says under his breath, which isn't very zen at all. He desperately needs to find his zen.

"Here," Draco says as he reappears behind him. He rips the seal off. "Tell me where it hurts."

Lee shows him with a tap of his fingers. He doesn't miss the way Draco's hands sweep over his shoulders after he's pressed the heat pack down. He kisses Lee's ear.

"Wanna watch a movie with dinner?"

Lee breathes out. "Yeah, that sounds nice." Draco stays against his back. He kisses him every so often. Eventually, it soothes him.

He turns off the heat and they separate to grab stuff for dinner. Draco was right, he thinks, to suggest something quiet. They end up curled together on the couch when they're done. It's so normal.

"We still have to build the bed," Lee grumbles after a while.

"No worries. I took a look, it's only basic. Won't take too long, mm?"

"If you say so."

Draco is patient and stoic as ever as he examines Lee. He strokes over his hair. "You need a quiet evening."

"I'm okay," Lee says, and it sounds dumb and fake even to him, so he adds- "being with you helps."

"I'm glad."

Lee looks up at him, and finally cracks a smile. "How was work?"

"More of a mess than usual," Draco laughs.

"Why's that, baby?"

"Relationship drama." Draco outlines the saga between two employees with a glint in his eye.

"Who needs that kind of negativity in their life?" Lee chuckles.

"Maybe I should send them to you for meditation classes."

"Hey, group's open three times a week at the hospital."

"Get me a poster and I'll put it on our community board. Or hire you to come give them at our place."

"I can do that anyway," Lee shrugs.

"Would you? I'd love to see if it took off." Draco sounds serious.

"Yeah of course. You gonna take it?"

"Why don't you see if anyone turns up first, then we'll talk more." Draco kisses his temple.

"Alright, gorgeous." Lee tucks himself under Draco's arm.

After a while, Lee makes himself useful washing up, and finally follows Draco to the bedroom to take a look at the bed frame. He loves Draco's toolbox.

"Gosh, this is _very_ manly," he teases.

"Isn't it?"

"Oh yes. I'm very turned on by your masculinity right now."

"Good, because I'm definitely feeling like fucking later." Draco winks and starts lining up the pieces of the frame.

"Good job you brought the tool box." Lee picks up a wrench and waves it suggestively- though he's not entirely sure what he'd do with a wrench. Probably nothing. Draco doesn't seem _that_ adventurous, locker room and office fucking aside. Maybe he's a little more adventurous than that though. There are zip ties in here.

Lee fidgets with one absently as Draco starts to put together the bed frame. He obligingly hands him things when he asks for them. He also delicately holds some things together. Draco laughs at him. Lee just smiles sweetly.

It takes over an hour- in that time there's quite a lot of fucking around- but eventually they put the mattress on the bed frame. Lee goes to get some linens and puts them on while Draco washes up. When he comes back, Lee is sitting on the bed with two zip ties in his hand. Draco looks at them, and then Lee's face, and laughs.

"How do you see this going, gorgeous?"

"I guess kinda like good porn, y'know?"

"So. Who's getting tied up?"

Lee bites his lip against his grin. "Wanna flip a coin?"

Draco smirks. "Arm wrestle for it?"

"I have fucking noodle arms." Draco continues to smirk. "Is that the point of suggesting the arm wrestle?" Lee laughs disbelievingly. "Dirty, dirty cheater." He crawls into Draco's lap. "You could just tell me you want to tie me up," he purrs.

Holding him gently, Draco puts on a proposal voice. "Lee Fallon, may I tie you up?"

"Do your worst, Draco Krieger."

It turns out Draco's worst is dangerously hot. He takes Lee's shirt off and lifts him back onto the bed against the pillows, kneeling over him to fasten his wrists gently to the headboard. "Good thing you bought the kind with slats," he laughs.

"It's not exactly an accident."

"Oh, I see." They grin at one another. Lee can stop giggling. "I'm gonna make you yell, Lee," Draco promises.

"That's very encouraging." Lee shifts against the pillows to get comfy. He's watching avidly as Draco starts to strip. Tee and sweatpants; it doesn't take long.

He comes back to undo Lee's jeans with a hum, spends a few minutes ogling him. Lee is doing plenty of ogling of his own, watching Draco's neat, calloused hands move over his skin as he takes down his jeans with a soft hum of approval.

"I love that you never wear underwear."

"Yeah?" Lee smiles down at him.

"Very much so." He kisses Lee's belly, fingers trailing over his slowly awakening cock. "Makes this seem much more accessible."

"It's as accessible as I can possibly make it for you, babe."

"You've been very accommodating so far."

"Haven't I, though?"

"You certainly have."

Draco noses down into the crease of his hip. His breath makes Lee shiver. Having his hands tied is only making him want to touch more. He wrings them experimentally, both elated and annoyed to find them unforgivingly firm.

Draco doesn't notice, still mouthing at sensitive skin. It's a wonderful opportunity just to examine him; the silver and ash of his hair and his pale lashes. Lee is so enamored. His skin gleams copper and inky. His tongue is pink as he draws it against the root of Lee's cock.

"Oh," Lee breathes. He has a feeling it won't be this straightforward. He has a feeling Draco is considering - not cruelty, but something else. Something steely. He resists arching, instead just breathing slow.

Draco moves equally slow, tonguing his skin while his fingers hold him in place. His lips make a path down the insides of Lee's thighs, beard tickling.

Lee lets his muscles go lax. That in itself is a form of torture; it seems to tickle more. Draco seems to like it when he squirms.

"You're enjoying this way too much," Lee laughs.

"Disagree."

"You would."

Draco laughs, teeth testing the give of his thigh, tracing the muscle.

"That's nice," Lee says, a little shyly for all that.

"Is it? I think so."

"Yeah, baby."

Lee bites his bottom lip, regretting that he can't touch the silver strands falling from his braid. Draco glances up like he knows.

"You're being _very_ gentle," Lee muses.

"And you don't want that, do you," Draco replies.

"Well, time and a place. I won't break. No point tying me up to rub my feet, baby."

"Maybe I'm just taking my time."

Lee gestures vaguely, with restraint. "All right."

Draco smirks and pinches his thigh. Lee just laughs.

Eventually, Draco pushes his thighs up and wide and leans in. Lee's breath catches in his throat as Draco mouths at his balls, then lets his tongue travel down.

"Oh- Draco I haven't even had a fucking shower--"

"Lee," Draco groans.

" _Draco_." He can feel his face turning red.

Draco puts his fingers in his mouth instead, getting them slick. Lee could probably watch that for a while too. Draco does take his time with it, but then he's pressing them into Lee and it's - distracting.

"Oh- shit," Lee breathes.

Draco kisses his thigh again, twisting them. He doesn't even laugh at the noise Lee makes. And it's a loud one; it scrapes his throat coming out. It's exactly what he needed. So are Draco's long fingers.

"More," he pleads softly.

Draco's thrusts are strong and steady as they explore his tender places. When his fingers twist up, Lee feels himself jerk. Draco has gone unerringly for his prostate.

"Fuck," he breathes, "can you at least get some fucking lube-?"

Draco licks over his lower lip, eyes intent. "You want to be wet, Lee?"

"Oh god, I do when you say it like that."

"Good." Draco's teeth are very white in his beard. Lee can't stop watching them. They look sharp when he smiles.

He has to pull away to retrieve the lube from where they haven't had a chance to put the bedside table back. Lee watches his movements avidly. He slicks his fingers slowly, kneeling back between Lee's thighs before he leans down to kiss softly under the head of his cock. He mouths at the vein there, pushing back inside Lee's pucker with both fingers. It's not long before, tongue still teasing, he presses in a third.

Lee lifts his hips up into it. "Fuck-! Draco, Jesus-"

"You feel wet now," Draco purrs.

"Nnyeah, wet for you."

"Just for me." Draco scissors his fingers wide. He laughs a little when Lee snaps his face into the shelter of his arm with a high whine. "I think I'd like to give you more than my fingers now," Draco murmurs.

"That- yes, please baby." He bites at his lips eagerly.

When Draco pulls out, he isn't quick about it, and he seems to get distracted kissing Lee's ribs; trailing his tongue from one nipple to the other and sucking gently. Lee is definitely sensitive there, and his wriggling only seems to focus Draco.

"Fucking hell, Draco," he whines. It's not exactly a complaint. He feels shivers wrapping around his ribs.

Draco nips at tender skin before he takes Lee by the back of his hips and carefully lifts until he can kneel so he's supporting his weight with his body, only Lee's shoulders against the sheets. "Put your legs over my shoulders," he says. He helps him, warm hands squeezing his knees gently.

Lee is rendered breathless by his tenderness. He licks his lips and watches Draco apply more slick. "Lookin' ready there, baby," Lee teases.

"I am," Draco murmurs.

"So show me."

Draco nods, circling with his hips until he presses against Lee's entrance. Both of them hold their breath as he starts to ease their bodies together. The stretch and press of it is amazing. Lee is put in mind of lock and key. The thing is, he felt the same way that time that Draco let him fuck him.

Even more so now, feeling himself stretch to accommodate him. It feels somehow more intimate than any time before, kinky seasoning aside.

"You feel so big like that," Lee breathes. He's not exaggerating. Every inch seems pronounced, and when Draco lets his arms relax a little, Lee can feel his hips snug against the back of his thighs.

"Perfect," he agrees.

"Move for me, handsome," Lee whispers.

Draco's eyes light and he flexes forward, then back. It's hot and full and perfect. Lee tips his head back and groans. He can't do much else. His stomach ripples and Draco thrusts harder. The thrusts are short and fast but he's so deep inside Lee it's almost oversensitive.

"Oh- fuck-"

He watches Draco's pink parted lips in his silvery beard. He's cursing soft, using momentum to fuck Lee rapidly now, their skin clapping and breaths loud. He doesn't just hold Lee still, he pulls him in with each thrust. It's a drilling, relentless rush of feeling, and Lee lets himself spiral into it with his hands wringing and every muscle in his body attuned to Draco. A thrill runs through him, gathering in his groin and spreading.

"Yes- oh, _fuck_ Draco, yes-"

He can't take his eyes from Draco's face. His hair hanging in his eyes, lashes downcast, he's so intent; subsumed by desire. Lee feels inflamed by it. He's moving fluidly into Draco's thrusts, everything smooth and synchronized and endless. In his mind, they feel like one creature. It stretches on until Draco's pace slows and his movements grow more punctuated.

"Lee- I'm-"

Lee moans helplessly. "Yes, Draco, do it -"

He feels his fingers press in, and as Draco shifts, the drag of him hits Lee's prostate in a way that makes him lock up and cry out. He comes hard in spurts, up over his stomach and chest.

He can't even open his eyes for a minute; Draco is still snapping into him and he can't stop coming. It rolls through him in waves. He feels the moment Draco stalls up too; the flood of his heat. It fills him up until he can only throw his head back.

"F- _Fuck_. Draco. Wow." He feels the tension drain out of his body. Draco lets him down gently onto the bed and kisses him.

"Wow is right," he murmurs with a quick nuzzle, then he gets off the bed for a knife from his toolkit.

Lee shakes the pins and needles out for a minute before he winds around Draco with a sigh. He can't stop kissing Draco. "That was so good. I think the bed frame really added something."

"Do you?" Draco sounds amused.

"Support," Lee muses, "sophistication."

"Kinkiness?"

"That added something too." He reaches up to play with Draco's hair, now that he can, laughing when Draco turns his head to kiss his skin. Lee has a feeling this isn't a side of Draco many people see. Maybe no one. "What you doing tomorrow?" he whispers.

"Nothing I can't get out of if you have ideas," Draco replies.

"I thought we could fuck all morning and then maybe go- I dunno, for a run. To a park. A theme park. Whatever. Just y'know- something fun."

"I like the sound of that," Draco smiles.

Lee strokes his cheek. "Me too."

*

Draco and Lee, against all of Lee's expectations, develop a routine. Together. They grocery shop and cook meals together. They take days off together to fuck, then go hiking or running or to the movies. Lee calls Cathy after about three days and apologizes, because he can't stand the silence from his phone. She doesn't say it's okay, but she starts texting him again. They don't see much of each other, though. At least he has plenty of distractions.

Today, the distraction is Draco coming by to help him paint the bar. Maybe he's seen too much porn, but he's hoping for shirtlessness.

Alas, he arrives in a vest and khakis. He's got his hair in a bun again. It always makes Lee hot.

"Hey baby," he greets when he lets Draco in through the back. "Lookin' good."

"You too, boss man." Draco comes over to take hold of Lee's waist. "Show me what we're painting?"

"Just these two walls and I kinda wanna do the skirting boards too." Lee kisses his cheek. "I'm gonna paper the other walls."

"I hope you're hiring someone for that, wallpaper is too much for me." Draco turns his head for a real kiss.

Lee gives it him. "Yes baby."

"Not that I wouldn't try, but I don't like to disappoint the boss man."

"You could _never_ disappoint me." It comes out a bit fiercer than he intended. Draco looks at him quizzically for a moment. Lee just smiles, turning a bit pink. "Sorry. Too much coffee."

Draco laughs. "Then I'm giving you the roller, and I'll do the trim."

"That sounds great, I cut corners."

They separate and start to work. It's not as hard as Lee thought it'd be- he's cleaned all the skirting boards and sanded down any bumps; filled any picture hook marks. It's been a long time since he's done anything like this, he supposes. He sighs at the thought. He already has the artwork for this area, too, and can't wait to see it done.

After an hour or so, Draco starts fiddling with a radio on the windowsill that one of the workmen must have left. Lee smiles but says nothing. He can't take his eyes off him.

"I'm sort of hoping you're about to start dancing," he murmurs.

"Sadly not, gorgeous."

"No?" He can't really picture it, but Draco has surprised him before.

"I have- what's the saying. Two left feet?"

Lee paces closer, smiling, pressing a knee in between Draco's. "Lend you a right."

He sees Draco's cheeks flare unexpectedly with color. "I really can't."

Lee leans in and noses against his throat. "Uh huh." He grins when Draco starts to chuckle.

"Lee..."

"Come on, I won't laugh." He nuzzles again. "Turn some music on."

Draco flicks the dial on. Lee leans against him, lips brushing his throat.

"Just a little swaying will do." He beams when Draco puts his hands on his waist and obligingly- if a little stiffly- rocks. "That feels good," he murmurs.

"Yeah?" Draco shows his sharp-edged teeth with his smile.

"Yeah, baby, it definitely does." He can't help but grin back, hips circling gently one way and then the other. "Isn't this more fun than painting?"

"It's not quite as productive."

"Still more than I'd have gotten done alone."

Draco laughs again softly. "Got an answer for everything."

"We can go back to work," Lee murmurs.

Draco squeezes his sides gently. "In a bit."

"Oh, you're liking this?" Lee teases.

"I like watching you."

Lee takes the opportunity to do a little spin. It's worth it for the way Draco laughs and catches him. "Beautiful." He reaches out and cups Lee's cheek, then draws him in for a kiss.

Sighing in content, Lee wraps his arms around his neck and lets it happen. Draco's kisses always make his head spin. Today particularly so, especially when his teeth nip Lee's lower lip. He must be feeling frisky after all.

He grips Lee gently and hitches him up onto the windowsill, crowding between his thighs and bending to kiss slow and teasing at his throat. Lee lets out a pleased little moan. He can't stop touching Draco's hair and shoulders. He's warm and solid and all over Lee. Pressing between his thighs, hips still rocking as if to the music. His mouth is hot like a brand.

God, Lee is turned on in seconds. Not that it ever takes longer than that, with Draco. He kisses him harder at the thought.

"I want you," he mumbles.

"Yeah? How?" Draco noses at him.

Lee sighs, hooking his fingers into Draco's belt loops. "Mmm- lots of ways."

"Right this moment?"

"Surprise me."

Draco smiles against his neck, hands skimming down to his fly. Arching to let him unfasten them, Lee hangs onto his neck with a little noise of anticipation. Draco's hands gently free him from his jeans.

"Oh-" Lee shivers when he curls one around his cock.

"You're so gorgeous," Draco murmurs.

"You're not so bad yourself-" He catches his breath at the feel of Draco's rough palm. It's a little dry, a little tight, but it's _good_.

Draco rolls his palm over the head to collect wetness. He kisses Lee's throat again, lingering and gentle. Lee pushes his hands up under Draco's vest.

"Fuck, Draco, take this off."

Draco strips it off one-handed. More kisses, soft and deep. Lee runs his hands over Draco's chest, searching for tender spots. Circling his thumbs over his nipples gets him bitten lips and a gentle squeeze around his cock. Lee, not having been born yesterday, does it again a bit harder. Draco groans softly into his mouth.

"That's right."

Draco strokes him faster with a sigh. Lee watches the head of his cock poke through the ring of his fingers.

"Fuck," he gasps, "oh fuck." Their lips seal again. Lee is so close already. He breathes through his nose. "Draco- please baby."

Draco's mouth fastens back onto the side of his neck, sucking a mark this time. He keeps his grip tight and unforgiving until Lee comes with a gasp. He shudders and leans back against the window to support himself. It feels inexplicably raw and long. Draco's mouth is a point of pleasurepain at the other end of his body. Lee clings to him, still shaking through it.

"That was so good," he whispers, almost shaken. He's still mindless with Draco's lips brushing his throat. They've gentled now, traveled down to the hollow between his clavicles. Lee tugs him back up gently to kiss him, hand slipping back down to his chest.

He can feel the thud of his heartbeat. He finds it with his lips instead, and Draco's big hand cradles his skull.

Lee does up his jeans one handed and slips down to his knees between Draco and the wall. Draco makes a soft noise.

"Okay?" Lee unzips him carefully.

Draco's arms go out, bracing himself against the windowsill to give Lee more room. He's so hard when Lee takes his pants down that it gives him another little pulse of need to see it. Sighing, he swallows him down.

The taste that blooms across his tongue makes him sigh again. He sucks him fast and eager. He wants it to be good, but he wants to hear him come.

He tastes unbelievably good. Lee makes sure he uses his tongue on every part of him, until Draco is cupping the top of his head, leaning more heavily on the windowsill as he breathes hard.

"Fuck, Lee, I can't -"

He encourages him with more fast, slick sucks, working his hand in a firm squeeze around the base. Draco's breaths go vocal and quick. His hips jerk forward. Lee swallows around his cock nudging into the back of his throat; clutches as he feels him pulse.

He comes for a long time, a low, hissing groan escaping his mouth. It's hard to swallow it all; to keep it in. Lee wants to though, he wants every part of him he can have. He loves the taste of it. He loves the feel; the way Draco can really curl his fingers into his hair now.

Draco is slow to let go of him, even after Lee lets his cock slip out of his mouth. He starts to pet slowly through his hair as his breathing steadies. Then he lifts Lee to his feet.

Between the oxygen deprivation and the orgasm, Lee feels a little hazy. Draco cradles him close. They're both limp, propped against the window ledge, clutching one another. The fresh paint is probably not helping with his dizziness.

Draco strokes the back of his head again and sighs. "Dinner at my place?"

"Sounds great," Lee murmurs, rubbing their cheeks together.

They're both subdued while they clean up to go, freshly tired. A trip to a store on the way to Draco's for dinner turns into wine and cake and dinner, and they cook together in Draco's kitchen with the windows open to clear their heads.

There's plenty of touching, but there always is. They fall asleep on the couch, and then go to bed. Lee can't help but notice he feels way more zen when he's with Draco.

*

He has breakfast with Cathy the next morning, after Draco goes in to the gym. She's still a little prickly with him at first, but eventually- when Lee orders mimosas because, whatever, stereotypes- she eases up. He strokes her ego a little for good measure.

"I know what you're doing," she warns him, taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Do you?"

"Yes. You're distracting me. It's almost working. Tell me about Draco, he seemed pretty quiet at dinner."

"He's not the most talkative man in the world. He works hard. I know he liked you."

"Well that's great. I liked him too. Even if he is the strong silent type."

"Maybe just before you get to know him." Lee smiles just thinking about it. He can feel Cathy watching him. He meets her eyes and shrugs. "He's had a hard life, he doesn't waste words. Guess that's what I like about him."

"You usually have an excess." He doesn't mind that she says it, they have that in common.

"Well, exactly."

"You seem happy," she says after a moment.

"I am." He smiles. "What's not to love? I got off death row at the last minute, I'm opening a bar, I'm dating a Greek god."

Cathy laughs. "Succinct. Tell me about the bar?"

"It's got a way to go, I'm looking into suppliers and I'm hoping to start recruiting staff in a month or so."

"Good," Cathy murmurs.

Lee nudges her. "What about you?"

"I'm fine," she says. "Really, I am."

"Good. How's Paul?"

"He's doing all right."

"Good. Kids good?"

"They're great. Everything has really settled down now."

"I don't know how we got so lucky."

"Must be good Karma," Cathy reasons.

"I would like to think so," Lee says quietly.

"I think we had enough bad stuff to tip the scales."

Lee nods wordlessly. Cathy reaches out and squeezes his hand, and they exchange watery smiles. Her understanding of - him - means more than he's usually able to express in words. Even when she's mad. "Hey," he snaps them out of it before things get morose, topping up their glasses, "cheers to good Karma."

"And wine," she says with a wink.

"Mostly wine." It's never steered him wrong before. They clink glasses and drink.

*

Things have gotten to a frankly ridiculous level when he misses Draco enough to go work out in the middle of a work day. He needs a break from the bar- there's work men in and everything is hairy. Everything. He's already plotting how to get Draco alone in his office. The shower might work again. Then again, that might be more exhibitionism than he's into, at this time of day.

Honestly, he thinks as he gets into the building, he'd settle for a cuddle at this venture.

The girl at the desk waves at him. "Hi, Tiff." He grins. "Is he with anyone-?"

"Finishing a session. Five more minutes."

"All right, thanks."

He goes and wanders off to watch. It's his favorite time to catch Draco, when he's helping some sweet old soul with something. It's the best part of his day, just watching.

He does his warm ups at the same time, loitering by the busiest machines. He waits for Draco to see him, almost like a game. When he does, it's perfect. His entire face lights up as a smile wreathes it.

"Lee! What're you doing here?"

"I missed you, of course."

Draco comes to him and touches his shoulders warmly. "Me too, Lee." He's smiling with his body too.

"Got a minute?" Lee gives him a little grin.

"Yeah, just let me walk Mr. Tran to the lobby."

"Of course." Lee trails along behind. Keeping his distance, coming to a stop at Draco's office door where he lingers. He likes to watch Draco move around the gym and talk to people. He likes how he cuts a serious, competitive figure for some, urging on fitness freaks and muscle bros and then gently assisting his seniors. It makes Lee swallow a knot in his throat. He's in deep. He's not sure if he minds who knows if at this point. Maybe not even Draco. Maybe especially Draco.

A slow tingle goes through him as Draco finally comes back to him. It spreads through Lee's arms and fingers as he watches him. As Draco advances and takes him in his arms.

"The best surprise," he whispers, and Lee's heart stutters.

Draco's lips and beard soothe across his cheek to his mouth in the next moment. It's easy to clutch at his polo; kiss him deep and adoring. Draco steers him into the office, pushes the door shut with a sneakered foot.

"This is cozy," Lee beams.

"This is exactly what you wanted, I know that," Draco mumbles.

"I feel maligned." He slides his fingers into Draco's hair where it's loose in his braid. "Mm, this looks good."

"My messy hair?"

"Yes, your messy hair." Lee presses in to kiss him again, soft and sweet. "I know I saw you Monday, but it's been too long."

"I completely agree." He smoothes his thumbs through Lee's scruff for a moment. "How's the bar?"

"Full of large men."

"Thought you'd love that."

"You're the only large man for me. You and Jason Momoa."

"Noted. Kiss me again, Lee."

It's not a big ask. Lee wraps his arms around his neck and sighs at the way Draco's broad arms fold him up perfectly. "How long do you need to be here today?"

"I only have two more appointments after lunch." Draco strokes his cheek. "What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing work appropriate," Lee laughs. "I guess I'd like to at least have lunch with you..."

"We can have lunch. Did you actually come to work out? You look like you did."

"Well, I didn't know if you would be busy...."

"Ah, a decoy work out." His expression turns amused. "Come on, my love. I'll take you for lunch."

Lee can feel the heat rising to his cheeks. "I would have worked out if you were busy..." he doesn't let go of his neck. He doesn't feel ready to not be touching him chest-to-thigh yet.

"I know," Draco murmurs. He rubs their cheeks together. It's the best feeling.

Lee hates how needy he's gotten in the space of just a few months. He would hate it more except that Draco seems to accept it without hesitation. "Come on," he reminds him gently, "lunch."

"Can I take you to Katz's?" Lee asks.

"You ran all the way here to take me back to the bar? You should have called, I'd have just come to you."

"I didn't want to assume," Lee says, shrugging. "Anyway, it's not far."

"You can always assume I want to come see you, Lee," Draco assures gently, as they pull apart.

"I just..." he sighs and steals a look up at Draco.

He waits, fingers rustling through Lee's hair again gently.

"I feel needy. I hate that."

"I know. You're used to being independent. I understand."

"You don't mind?"

"That you're needy, or that you hate it?"

Lee laughs nervously. "Both, now that you mention it."

"I don't mind. We're both getting used to this again."

Lee presses his forehead against Draco's jaw. "I'm so happy though," he whispers.

Draco goes very still, but Lee doesn't think he's afraid. He thinks he's listening.

"I think I'm in love with you," Lee says, and he sounds curious even to himself, "which- hasn't happened for a really long time."

Draco's lips find his temple. "Lee, beautiful, darling -" he whispers something else in Greek.

"It's okay if- I know it seems quick." It does. Lee feels his face burning: he always thought embarrassment was somewhat beyond him. "It's- you don't have to say it back, I know you have so much to- so much history, I don't want to jostle that."

"Not so much history I cannot feel a small, pure joy as it grows," Draco murmurs back, accent thick over the words.

Lee nods; looks down between their bodies. Draco catches his chin and lifts it. Lee can't quite meet his eyes.

"Lee Fallon," he whispers. "Look at me. See how I love you."

A great, hot terror washes over Lee, followed by blinding elation. He lifts his eyes, blinking fast against the unexpected sting. He meets Draco's, golden-dark and patiently waiting.

"I mean," he tries for a shrug, voice weak, "I am pretty fantastic."

Draco smiles, unexpectedly brilliant white teeth against his beard. "You are absolutely mythical," he promises him softly, folding him up again in his arms and kindly saying nothing when Lee clutches at his back.

They stay that way for ages. Lee shakes a bit when Draco cups the back of his head, and then finally allows him to lead him outside. He clings to his hand. Everything seems very bright now. The short drive in Draco's truck seems loud. He's not sure how to communicate "I am feeling so much", and like drinking to excess, he's not sure if he enjoys it.

When they park up, Draco comes around to open his door, and when he looks at Lee in the passenger side he pauses. "Lee?"

Lee nods, busying himself with the seatbelt.

"Are you okay?" Draco clarifies.

"I don't know. Draco. Help me here, I can't -"

Draco unclicks the belt buckle and gently pulls him round in the seat to face him. "What's wrong?"

"Me," Lee sighs.

"There's nothing wrong with you. Want to talk about it inside, or here?"

"Inside." If Beverly is there, she'll give them the quietest table.

Nodding, Draco offers his hand and helps Lee out of the car. Beverly is there, and she greets them both warmly.

"Usual spot, handsome?" She gestures. "It's free. I'll bring you some menus."

Lee nods, and Draco leads him to the back booth.

"Oh, ah, Bev, this is my boyfriend Draco," he says, when she returns with their menus. "Draco, Bev is the very successful owner of this restaurant that I'm attempting to open a wine bar next door to."

"I've seen you around," she smiles.

"Nice to meet you," Draco says, shaking her hand.

"Likewise. Good job, Lee."

"I do my best."

"Is this a wine lunch?" she asks innocently.

"Mm- sadly no, though I wish it were." He can't quite look at Draco, but he can feel his heat nearby.

"Maybe next time," Bev says. "Coffee?"

"Please," Draco says.

Lee nods too, brightly for all the trembling nervousness inside him. He feels strangely unmoored, but light. When Bev goes, he lets himself lean into Draco with a small sigh.

"I love you, Lee," he whispers as his arm goes around Lee's waist.

Lee's face burns again. He nods against his shoulder. "I love you too." So simple. So ordinary. Pretty hard to say.

Draco doesn't push him for more. They're both quietly stunned by the revelation, it seems. Lee thinks it's at _him_ saying it, not so much Draco. Despite everything, he seems much more well adjusted. But he doesn't want to take it back. Draco is slowly stroking his back where he's curled into him, apparently waiting. It feels good. He feels silly for not having just called Draco to come over. Of course he would have.

"I'm not used to having someone around." It's not the first time he's said it. "My husband- my ex-husband- he left me at a time that was pretty insensitive, and I just got used to not relying on anyone, and I guess I'm worried about how easy it's been starting to rely on you."

"I understand," Draco replies. "But I do want you to feel like you can. It is... important to me, to take care of the people I care about."

Lee looks up at him finally, achy with the intensity of his feelings. "I know. It's one of the things that I - love -"

Draco smiles again. "Do you know what I love about you, Lee?"

Lee shakes his head mutely.

"I love that you're completely yourself, and that you tell me what you're thinking, and that you're so thoughtful."

It makes Lee smile despite the quivering in his stomach.

"And," Draco whispered, leaning in close, "I love your cock."

Lee barks out a laugh. "Good, because that's a permanent fixture."

"That's a huge relief." He kisses Lee's neck just below his beard. Lee can't keep from laughing.

"So good natured all the time, babe."

"I used up all my bad nature years ago," Draco shrugs. Lee isn't sure if it's true, but he's okay with it. He can slowly feel himself relaxing. Draco loves him. Wow. The best guy he's met in years. Loves Lee. Who...hasn't told him the truth about a lot of things. One large thing. He will, he promises himself.

_In sickness and in health_ , he hears the words in his ex-husband's voice. It nearly makes him scoff. The only thing stopping him is Draco's fingers soothing up and down his side. Lee leans up again and kisses him, toying at the braid down his back. He does it until he hears Bev from behind him.

"Should I come back?"

"Yeah, give us an hour," Lee jokes.

She laughs. "Maybe I should offer you takeout for next door."

"We'll behave, I promise." He glances at the menu. "I want the veggie soup and salad," he adds.

"I would like the salmon," Draco chimes in.

"I... will put these orders in and leave you alone." She winks.

Despite his usually shameless attitude, Lee turns a bit pink. He meets Draco's eyes. "I thought we were being quite subdued."

"She was teasing you, gorgeous."

"I was just kidding." He tugs Draco's braid again. "Mm, this gives me ideas though."

"No harm in telling me," Draco grins.

"I don't want to scar Bev again."

"Eh, she won't be back for a while. Tell me."

"I was thinking about holding onto this while you ride me," Lee shrugs.

"You want another round, eh?"

"Unless you don't."

"I want whatever makes you happy, Lee."

That makes him... cautious. "We're not exactly talking about what shade of cookie beige to paint the living room."

"I hate beige," Draco replies, an eyebrow raising fleetingly.

"Well that's what I'm saying."

"I still want whatever makes you happy. I'm simple, Lee."

Lee pauses. "Well yeah but if you don't _actually_ want it then it wouldn't make me happy."

"Obviously," Draco replies. "I'm not that good-natured."

"The way you said it was a little ambiguous." He stirs his coffee aimlessly.

"It sounds like you need a reminder," Draco muses. His hand on Lee's back makes him unpinch a bit. "God, Lee, are you all right? You seem really tense about this."

Lee laughs and shakes his head. "I'm not good at this stuff."

"You're okay, I just want to make sure _we're_ okay."

"I hope so," Lee says, shrugging helplessly.

"I just don't - want to press on old sores."

"Yours or mine?"

"Maybe both." Draco tugs his hand up, kisses the palm. Lee feels his lower lip bow with emotion and he forces it down.

"Draco, stay over tonight?"

"Of course." He's still holding Lee's hand. He's probably trying to meet his gaze, but Lee keeps looking at the table, keeping his smile in place even so. "Lee," Draco murmurs.

"Not yet, Draco," Lee says, plaintive. "I'm okay."

"Okay," Draco murmurs.

Their food arrives, and they eat, and it gets back to normal. "I think maybe I was hangry," Lee muses. "I'm sorry. I'm a mess."

"It's all right." Draco sips his coffee. "I'm glad you came to find me."

"Me too. I was getting tired of looking at ass cracks at the bar."

"So you came to look at them at the gym instead."

"I came to look at yours, baby."

"Oh, I see." Lee wiggles his eyebrows at him. Draco smiles slowly. "You're terrible."

"You love me," Lee says confidently.

"Guess I do, at that."

Lee leans and kisses him again before he goes back to his dinner. He's feeling comfortable enough to chat the rest of the time, even with Bev when she returns.

After lunch, Draco goes back to work with a promise to meet Lee at home later. Lee goes back to the bar and its inhabitants. Things are... coming together a bit more now. Even so, he's distracted and a little snippy for the rest of the day. By the time he's putting on his running shoes to go home, he's realized that the weight in his stomach is purely from guilt. God, he's going to have to tell Draco. He has no idea how that will go.

Probably like a fucking anvil. He's trained to be pessimistic at this point.

When he gets home, Draco has texted him letting him know he's not far. He bites his lip and goes to pour a big glass of wine. He's brought home samples from the suppliers he's contacted that shipped finally- beer for Draco too. They'll probably both need it. Even if Draco doesn't leave right away, he will eventually. Lee feels like he's signing a demolition warrant. But Cathy's right; he's not being fair by hiding his past.

He drinks a full glass and a half of wine by the time Draco knocks on the door. It does help. Unfortunately. Draco presenting him with a bundle of sunflowers does not.

Lee gasps softly. "They're my favorite," he says weakly, and then he slings his arms around Draco's neck because despite all the twisted fear in him, all he wants is to be close. It feels so good it almost blots everything else out.

Draco presses a kiss behind his ear and sighs. "Hello, beautiful."

Lee rests his forehead against Draco's. "Hi," he whispers. "I need to put these in water. Draco. I can't believe you. This is so -"

"So what?" Draco kisses his neck.

"Thoughtful."

"I wanted to get you something pretty."

"But you did." Lee eyes him up and down.

That gets him a laugh. "You are... something else."

"Yeah," Lee says, quieting. "Can I offer you a drink, babe?"

"Sure. What's for dinner?"

"Stuffed peppers. I hope they're okay."

"Sounds great." His big hands come up to cradle Lee's hips from behind where Lee has turned to the fridge. He noses behind his ear. Lee takes a deep breath and lets it soothe a craving he'd been trying to ignore. "You'll have to tell me some more about those plans for this braid after dinner," Draco whispers.

Lee swallows. "Yeah. After dinner."

Draco accepts his drink with a grateful hum. His eyes light up when he tastes it. "Wow. This is good."

"I ordered that just for you," Lee murmurs.

"Thank you. It's excellent." Draco touches under his chin, then lets Lee disengage to put the flowers in a vase. He sits down on a kitchen stool and watches.

"Huh, I don't think I actually have a vase," Lee realizes. He rummages for a water jug instead. It gives him something to do. Procrastinating this even now, Jesus. "Draco," he sighs, leaning his hands on the edge of the counter. "We need to talk."

Draco's expression turns pensive. "Oh?"

Lee nods, pressing his lips together. At Draco's silence, he sighs. "You haven't done anything, it's me, I should have told you something when we met, and I didn't because I wanted it to be- normal."

"Okay," Draco murmurs. He's quiet but attentive.

Lee feels loud, fractious and mobile with agitation. He looks around. "I can't sit down. I'm sorry."

"Lee."

"All right. Shit." He looks at the sunflowers. "I uh, I had cancer a year ago. Like. Stage four. They didn't think I'd live- I got diagnosed with melanoma thirteen years ago and it uh, it got worse until I went on this European medical trial."

"Your trip to Europe," Draco murmurs. Lee studies his face but can't read him.

"Yeah. I did a six-month trial."

"And now? You're -"

"I'm in remission- by some fucking... miracle. But that doesn't mean it won't come back. And y'know. History would suggest cancer has a vested interest in me."

Draco closes his eyes, putting his hand over his mouth for a moment. Lee notices with a detached sort of curiosity, that he himself is shaking. He leans against the counter as subtly as he can.

"For the last decade of my life I've had nothing but people leaving me, one way or another," he murmurs. "I started doing it first. But now - I don't -"

"Are you leaving me?" Draco interrupts, voice barely audible.

"No; god, Draco, no. I can't, I literally cannot make myself. If you want - I don't blame you if you want - just - I probably deserve it, for lying. I know that."

"You didn't lie," Draco says, quietly, "it's a big thing to tell someone you've only just met."

"It's the worst thing to tell someone you've just met. The way they look at you..." Lee shudders at the thought, and then, unbidden, he's choked with it. "Sorry," he whispers.

"Lee," Draco interrupts. "Could you please come here?"

Hands shoved under his armpits to keep them still, Lee goes. Draco reaches out to touch his cheek.

"I didn't... I know it- I didn't want you to have to think about it after what happened to Cleo."

Draco's eyes are dark and soft. "Oh, Lee."

Lee bites his lip. "Aren't you angry?"

"No, I'm not angry. I'm... I'm sad," Draco shrugs softly, "and I'm... it's a lot to swallow, I won't lie." Lee can feel his face fall. "Don't look like that." Draco touches his elbows firmly, guiding him between his knees where he's sat. "That isn't what I meant."

Lee is sure Draco can feel him shivering now. His expression turns worried and he squeezes him slowly.

"Your husband left you when you were diagnosed?"

"Not...not right away," Lee mutters. "When I kept - not getting better, though, he couldn't...stay after that."

Several things flicker across Draco's face, least among them anger. "You were sick, and he left you."

"Yes," Lee whispers. "It was hard for him- I was different. I was- I changed, I guess. He didn't know how to help, we both thought I was dying. I mean I was. I was for years. Cathy's the only person who ever-" he stalls a bit. "Stuck with me. Even when I was angry."

"Cathy," Draco repeats. "She -"

"We met in an experimental study, yeah," Lee says. "We both - well. She understands." He clutches himself tighter.

Draco's hands are still warm on his elbows. He stands and finally folds his arms around his neck. Lee settles against his chest with a sigh. He doesn't want to be let go. Ever.

"Lee," Draco murmurs. "I love you."

"Yeah?" He can't keep it from sounding unsure.

"Of course. I think I have more questions, but. I just needed to say that."

"You can ask me whatever you want." He closes his eyes.

"Maybe not right now? Can we eat dinner together and... talk on the couch?" Draco sounds tentative enough that he opens them again.

"Yeah." He bites his lip. "You don't have to stay if you need time to think."

"Think about what?"

"Me. This."

"I just told you. I love you. I just want to talk more."

Still unsure, Lee just nods and moves to finish up with dinner. Draco sets the table, moving the sunflowers to sit in the center. It's silent, but it's not as uncomfortable as Lee thought it would be. Draco's every motion speaks of care and love. They sit at the table together and Lee tops up his glass, still shaky and now feeling a little nauseous.

"I'm done hiding things from you," he whispers. "I swear. From now on, I'm an open book."

Draco tilts his head at him and smiles softly. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"I - you mean that I didn't before?" Lee laughs nervously. "There's a lot. A whole life worth. Most of it's boring."

"I'd like to hear it, nonetheless. But we've got time."

"We do," Lee nods, biting his lip.

Draco reaches out and covers his hand on the tabletop, squeezing gently. "Stop panicking, all right?"

"I'll try," Lee says, realizing as he does that, he hasn't tried anything, yet. "I - breathe with me."

Draco pauses, and then he turns in his chair, taking both his hands. "Okay."

They go through one of Lee's guided breathing exercises together, and it doesn't feel awkward at all. When they're done, Lee gets up to actually fetch their food. He can feel his shoulders drop back down to relaxation.

"This looks great," Draco says enthusiastically when they're sat down, starting to eat immediately. Lee hides his smile against the back of his hand as he watches him. He'd rather do that than eat.

His stomach is still turning over with nausea. But the moments of meditation had helped. Making an effort to at least pick at his own dinner, Lee looks at the sunflowers and smiles absently to himself. "Oh- meditation class is still on for Thursday, right?"

"Yes, I think so. At least eight or ten people signed up."

"That's great." He sips his wine. "Are you gonna join?" It'll be the first one- it took more organizing than expected.

"Yes," Draco nods quietly. "Yes, I will."

"You know I'm bringing incense, right?"

Draco smiles. "Unsurprised."

"There might be whale song."

"Fuck off."

Lee kicks lightly at his ankle under the table. "What if I do?"

"You don't. Tell me you don't." Draco's eyebrows are doing amazing things.

Lee giggles when he leans closer. "You won't know until I show up with my speakers." The look of open horror on Draco's face wipes the last traces of nervousness away.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

Draco drops his head into his hands. "You would."

Lee's grin threatens his whole face. He will now. "Wait, let me grab my collection, you can help me pick-" he gets up, and Draco rises after him.

"Don't-!" He pulls Lee back down onto his lap. They're both snickering, caught in a flurry of gripping hands and misbalanced adjustments before Lee settles.

"You might like it. I've got 'Orca-stra Harmonic: The Complete Collection'."

"No. Absolutely not."

"What about 'Deep Blues Volume Three'?"

"How do I get you to shut up?" Draco laughs helplessly, jostling Lee on his lap.

"Hmm, I can think of a couple of ways."

"Me too," Draco leans in and breathes into his ear.

Lee tilts his head with a shivery sigh. "I was pretty much done eating."

"You mean not eating."

Lee shrugs. "Habit."

That makes Draco frown. "Tell me?"

"Medication made my sense of taste go for a long time. Or made me nauseous. Affected my appetite." Lee shrugs a shoulder up. "You get a little phobic about these things. I've been better, the last twelve months or so."

"Since you went into remission." He sounds like he's trying out the term.

"Yeah." Lee strokes under his ear with a thumb. "It takes a while to relearn habits. To make changes to your life."

"I know all about that."

Lee kisses Draco's cheek lightly, above his beard. He feels horribly grateful when Draco cups the back of his head and squeezes him delicately. "Time to talk some more?"

"I suppose so."

Lee lets himself be guided into the living room. He holds his wine against his chest as he settles on the couch, drawing his feet under himself for comfort. Draco sits facing him and tucks his toes under Lee's thigh.

"What do you wanna know, D?"

Draco asks about the clinical trials, first; where they were, how long they'd lasted, if he'd responded to any before. It's harder than Lee thought it would be, remembering it all. When Draco asks again about his ex-husband, it's not much easier.

"What do you want to know, babe? That was ten years ago. It's ancient history."

"It still - it's still part of you."

"He's not a part of me anymore. I can't remember a time he was involved." He knows he's being stubborn.

"He hurt you," Draco murmurs, looking down.

Lee hesitates to admit it. "I had to find my way around that."

"Part of me wants to hurt him," Draco replies. That catches Lee a little off guard. "If we're being honest," Draco adds mildly. "It's been a struggle of mine for a long time."

"Not to hurt people-?"

"I did it for a living," Draco murmurs. "I've never been proud of the impulse."

"I know," Lee whispers.

"It's one reason I admire you, Lee."

"What do you mean?"

"You know. The zen."

"Oh, that." Lee chuckles. "Get zen or die trying, that's my mantra."

Draco smiles too. "You have the worst sense of humor."

"It's the zen."

"I don't think it is, I think it's you." Draco tugs gently at his hair. It makes Lee's breath hitch with want even as he laughs.

"You know me so well."

"I'd like to."

Draco smiles with his whole body, it seems. Lee adores him. "Love you," he breathes.

"I love you too."

Draco draws him down for a kiss. His hands framing Lee's ribs make him feel awfully cherished. It takes his breath away as surely as if Draco had stolen it. He hides his face in his neck at the thought. Draco smells of musk and soap.

"C'n you stay with me tonight?"

"I would love to, gorgeous."

"Good. Good." He pulls back. "You're really not angry?"

"How could I possibly be angry that you had cancer, Lee?"

"I mean. No, I mean me not telling you."

"I'm not angry about that either. You don't owe me your history, I get to earn it."

Lee sighs softly. So kind, always.

"I'm worried," Draco admits quietly, "I'm scared of losing you."

"Baby," Lee murmurs.

"I'm sorry, Lee, I didn't mean to sound-" He takes a breath. "I trust that you know best about your health."

"I know jack shit about it," Lee assures him, "I get checkups every three months."

Draco's fingers still feel tight. Lee rubs their cheeks together, sighing at the catch of their beards.

"I'm here with you. I don't want to be anywhere else."

"I don't want you to be anywhere else."

They stay pressed together for a long time. Eventually, Lee gets up; puts on a movie and goes back to Draco's arms. They end up pretty much horizontal on the couch, and while Lee starts out leant back against Draco watching TV, eventually he curls around to press his face into his shoulder and enjoy his arms around him. Draco doesn't protest, just makes room.

"Talking about cancer is exhausting," Lee murmurs.

"I'm sorry."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. I'm still sorry."

Lee gives him a gentle squeeze. "You're sweet."

"Sometimes."

Always, Lee thinks, nuzzling under his chin again. "M'almost ready for bed. I'm such an old person nowadays."

"Hope you still have some energy left," Draco murmurs.

"Why, do you want to do some yoga?" He hears Draco growl softly and laughs. "You could do with some."

"I'd rather have something else."

"Hmm, intriguing. Continue."

Draco laughs. "Fuck me, Lee. Wanna feel you."

That dries his teasing right up. "You're sure?"

"Yes, god. I am so sure."

Nodding, he leans to kiss him. "All right." He sits up so they can move to the bedroom.

Draco looks around at his sparsely furnished apartment like he's seeing it in a new light. "You didn't think you were coming back," he murmurs.

Lee bites his lip. "I had received a particularly grim prognosis some weeks before Cathy got me on the trial. I was going to give up."

It all seems vaguely unreal now. Draco's shining eyes don't. He grips Lee's hands suddenly. "I'm so glad to have you here, Lee."

His face burns at the admittance. Squeezing Draco's hands back, he nods. "I'm glad to be here."

"Let's get ready for bed."

They take it in turns to wash up, Lee quickly changing the sheets while Draco brushes his teeth. Then they trade. Lee stares at himself in the mirror for a few long minutes before he dries off and empties the sink.

"I'm fucking beat," he announces, heading back into the bedroom.

"I can do all the work," Draco says hopefully.

It makes Lee laugh a bit, winding his arms around Draco's neck and squeaking a bit when he hoists him into his lap in one smooth motion. "I wasn't tapping out."

"Good. Just making sure. I've been thinking about it all day."

"Yeah?" Lee starts to kiss at his shoulder slowly, blood humming just at their proximity.

"Yes, I have."

"Tell me what you were thinking about?"

"Riding you real slow." Draco licks his lips.

Lee watches the pass of his tongue. "Sounds- sounds good."

"I told you, you don't have to do anything. I can do it all."

God, just the thought makes Lee shiver. He sighs and kisses under Draco's ear. "Okay, babe. You show me a good time."

He feels Draco's smile against his neck. His hands squeeze gently at Lee's waist. Then he gets up. "Lie back against the headboard, gorgeous."

He hooks his fingers in Lee's waistband and tugs his pants down. His kneeling between Lee's legs and mouthing at the inside of his thigh is one fluid motion. Lee sighs and shivers slightly. He starts unknotting Draco's hair gently. Draco bows his head to help him reach.

When it's loose and running smooth between his fingers, Draco gives him a smile. "May I continue?"

"Oh, yes."

Draco kisses his stomach slowly. Lovingly, even. It's hard for Lee to keep his breathing regular as Draco nudges his knees up against his shoulders- his preferred position, it seems- and takes Lee's cock into his mouth. His hands keep Lee gently thrusting.

"Oh god-" he arches against the pillows, shivery with it already. "Babe, if you want me to last you need to take it down a notch."

 Draco raises his pale eyebrows and, in a somewhat asinine concession, slows down. Lee just really is looking forward to being ridden. As soon as possible. Not that watching Draco's lips isn't great.

"You're so beautiful," he says muzzily.

Draco hums and draws off him with a slick pop, mouth travelling over his stomach again before he leans to kiss him.

 "My darling," Draco hums.

"Hi baby."

"Want to watch me?" Draco murmurs.

"Yeah, yeah-"

Draco nods and sits up again. Lee can't stop touching him. He strokes through loose strands of hair. Meanwhile, Draco grabs the lube and, rather more elegantly than Lee thought possible, turns and settles over his hips with his back exposed to him, muscles shifting under his ink.

Lee just stares. The movement as Draco reaches back with slick fingers is mesmerizing. His back and arm muscles ripple as Lee grips his hips gently, staggered by the fierceness of the need in his core. He still can't believe this has come to him.

Draco starts to press into himself and Lee can't think of anything else. He makes a quiet sound, just watching, and rocks up a little, cock riding against the join of Draco's thigh as he watches. They both sigh. Draco's back arches. His finger presses in deep and he shifts; surges his wrist slowly.

"Lee," he pants.

"Yeah baby- look so good."

"Want it to be you."

"It can be me whenever you're ready."

"Just - about -" Draco works in a second finger, breathing hard. Lee sits up to kiss his back, reaching around to stroke him slowly.

"I hope this feels as good as it looks."

"Yeah," Draco hisses, "yes- fuck-"

"You're so big," Lee croons.

"Jesus, Lee."

"No, really. To think this is for me." He gives him a gentle squeeze and lips at his ear for a moment.

"It is." Draco swears softly in Greek. "Every bit of me."

"Oh, baby," Lee sighs, stroking him firmer but still slow, feeling Draco's wrist moving in tangent between their bodies.

"This is it? What you want?" Draco turns his head enough that Lee's lips coast over his cheekbone.

"I mean I'd prefer it if I was inside you at some point."

"Yes, we're getting there."

"Mm, I can tell. I can see how easy those fingers slide." He whispers it into Draco's ear. "Wonder if you'll open up so well for my cock."

Draco's head tips back. "I will. God."

"Almost ready to try for me?"

"Yes, darling, yes." Lee feels Draco's thighs flex as he shifts again.

Lee steadies the base of his cock with his hand as Draco rocks forward, shedding heat. He pulls his fingers out and lets Lee guide him. He presses to him and slowly, Draco starts to ease down.

They both groan when the head breaches him. Lee supports him as best he can so he can sink down onto his length. The slide makes both of them groan.

"Fuck," Lee breathes. He touches Draco's back to steady him.

 "Too bad - you took out the braid -" Draco breathes.

Lee just knots his fingers into his hair and gently pulls. "This works just fine."

Draco gasps softly. "Yes it does." They both seem to simultaneously lean back, freeing Lee's hips to thrust lazily up. He watches Draco's hair coil over his shoulder. He lets his weight back on Lee's chest, one hand reaching back to touch his crown. "Fuck, Lee-"

"I'm here." He sighs happily. Bracketing Draco's body, pinned by his weight but trusted with this intimacy, it's more than he ever anticipated.

The squeeze and slide as he thrusts makes his breath go short. Draco's hips rock in tandem with his own, and when they find the perfect rhythm, they both go quiet and breathless for a few moments. They're pressed chest to back, Draco's hair like a silk veil between them. Lee runs his hands from arms to chest and back, savoring. He pinches gently at one of Draco's nipples, pressing his mouth into his neck as he grinds up deeper.

"God, that feels good," Draco growls softly.

"Nn- yeah? Tell me how?"

"Keep touching my nipples," Draco directs.

Lee does, rolling and pinching firmly. The sounds Draco makes in response are worth it. The feeling of him rocking on Lee's cock is devastatingly good.

He seems to agree. He tips his head back against Lee's shoulder with a groan and Lee kisses his cheek. One of his hands slips down to stroke Draco as they move together, fugged with hot breath and need.

Draco's doing most of the work now, as promised. He sets his hands back on the mattress and rolls and twists slow. Lee watches his muscles flex with ragged breathing.

"Fuck, Draco, yes..."

Draco pants against his throat, then pushes himself up again. Lee comes up with him, shifting just so with Draco in his lap, hand passing slicker over his cock now. Wrapped around Draco's heat and strength, grounded by his weight, his head spins.

"Holy fuck," he breathes into Draco's shoulder, "I love you."

He feels it shiver up Draco's spine and he moans. "And I love you."

Lee tightens his grip. There's a corresponding squeeze around his cock that has him panting. He wraps an arm over Draco's waist and tilts so he can fuck him faster again.

Draco keens. "Fuck, Lee-!"

Lee makes a needy noise in return. "Yeah, s'okay, you're so good."

"So close -"

"Already?" Lee kisses behind his ear as Draco swats at him lightly.

"Do not- Been thinking about it for so long."

"Yeah?" Lee urges his hips a little faster.

"All day, you tease."

 "Not a tease if I follow through."

"Maybe not." He's still panting steadily, and Lee knots his fingers into his hair and tugs gently. Draco tightens even further around him. " _Fuck_!"

He's impossibly slick when Lee strokes him. "God, baby," Lee squeezes slow, "doing so good for me..."

"Lee," Draco sighs. "Feel so full of you."

"Good, baby, oh. That's good." He strokes faster; feels him clench. Feels him gasp and shiver and spill. "Oh god, Draco..." He mouths at his shoulder, stroking him through it, groaning weakly at his clenching on his cock. "Hands and knees," he hisses lovingly into his ear when it subsides.

"Fuck- give me a minute," Draco cups his cheek and twists to kiss him.

"Baby," Lee murmurs back, leaning into it. Draco is still squirming on him, gasping softly with oversensitivity. He slips off finally and Lee takes deep breaths to calm down. He feels hard and heavy and throbbing with his own insistent need. He watches Draco shift onto his knees, peering at Lee over his shoulder. "Draco," he murmurs. "Can I -"

"Yes, come on."

Lee pushes himself up, skimming his hands up the backs of Draco's thighs, fine hairs tickling his fingertips. They both sigh as he guides himself against the soft slick of his hole and pushes back in.

He wraps himself over Draco's back, hips flexing. Draco's soft exhale is vocal and appreciative. Lee kisses his spine and shoulder blades. "Feel so good."

"Darling Lee," Draco breathes. He cups the back of his head gently. His fingers tangle.

Lee rocks deeper and faster. He's close. He's breathless. It's wonderful. Draco's hands on him; Draco's heat all around him. His hips jerk in a helpless rhythm.

"Lee- fuck-"

"Baby, I gotta -"

"Yeah, please."

Lee groans softly. It's too easy to grip Draco and fuck in until all the heat in him rushes up like a mushroom cloud. He doesn't know what noise he makes, just that it hurts his throat coming out. It's so good he feels it right to his toes. He lets Draco hold him up.

"Jesus," he mumbles.

Draco makes a noise he can feel. It makes him clutch a little tighter for a minute. Finally he pulls out. They twist slowly into a horizontal tangle, still breathing hard. Lee sinks his hands into Draco's hair and Draco kisses along his jaw.

"I love you," Lee says blearily.

Draco sighs like it's the best thing he's ever heard. His big hand comes to cup the back of Lee's neck, his thumb brushing so gently over scars there that it makes Lee want to cry a little.

"Can I ask you about these sometime?" he murmurs.

"C'n ask me now. I had a few different surgeries to remove operable masses. It started as skin cancer."

"There must have been a lot of them." His fingers trail softly as he says it.

"Yeah." Lee closes his eyes. "There have been."

"It's really all gone?" Draco sounds hesitant.

It's the same awful uncertainty Lee feels every day. He sighs and touches his side. "It was at my last checkup. Has been for the last year."

Draco's sigh mists them both with a warm curl of breath.

"It's not a guarantee," Lee apologizes softly.

"I know, love."

"I understand if..." he takes a breath. "If you change your mind."

"Of course I won't -" Draco rumbles.

"It's a lot," Lee interrupts gently, "trust me, it's not easy. I wouldn't judge you."

"I would judge myself."

"Well I'd rather you didn't stay out of guilt."

"That wouldn't be the reason, Lee."

"What would be the reason?"

"Because I am that in love with you, Lee. I want every second I can get with you." The words make him swallow his anxiety. He clings close at Draco in the dark and Draco kisses softly over his eyelids and cheeks. "I love you."

"You keep saying," Lee whispers, overcome.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be more inventive."

 "No, it's - plenty good enough as is."

"All right." Lee can hear the amused smile in his voice. He lets himself huddle in close and pull the covers up; lets himself feel safe in the cloak of Draco's bodily warmth.


	6. Chapter 6

Lee is breathing heavy and slow, soft against him, but Draco can't sleep. His thoughts tangle, fast and wild. He can't stop thinking of Lee's scars; surgeries. How afraid he must have been. Everything makes sense now: his lack of friends, his tenuous attachment to his belongings. It sets an ache off deep in Draco's chest.

He'd given up. He'd been ready to go. Would he be the same if it came back?

Draco can't answer that; he himself has always been a fighter. He looks down at Lee and heaves a sigh. "I'll have to have enough fight for both of us," he whispers, a promise to himself and to Lee. He can't do anything less. He'd do anything for him. He wonders if Lee knows it. He'll show him. He kisses the crown of his head gently, the hair soft against his lips.

When he finally sleeps, he keeps Lee close, and in the morning they're so closely intertwined it's stiflingly hot. Draco extracts his face from Lee's neck and hears him laugh softly in disbelief. Draco murmurs his name, a question.

"Do you think we could get any closer?" Lee asks, stretching in Draco's arms, making no real move to distance himself.

"One of us could be inside the other." Draco grins.

Lee's answering one is dirty and still gorgeous. Draco kisses him lazily in response. "What shall we do today?"

"That wasn't a serious suggestion?" Lee teases.

"All day? I'm flattered."

"You be flattered, I'll be satisfied."

"Well, in that case I'm willing to try." He nibbles along Lee's throat. "Maybe some breakfast first?"

"Hm, interesting proposition."

"Just looking out for our blood sugar levels."

"How did I end up with such a gorgeous, sensible boyfriend?" Lee gives him his brightest grin, all his white teeth on show and his eyes crinkled in delight.

"You're so lucky."

That shocks a laugh out of him. "God, you're right."

"Wait a second," Draco murmurs. "I meant me. I'm lucky."

"No, I am," Lee argues.

"Oh good, let's fight it out," Draco teases. "Wrestling match?"

"Just don't cry when I beat you, D."

Draco would let him, just to see that grin again. Lee rolls on top of him slowly, bending his neck to kiss him.

"Your face just went all mushy, you know."

"Good, I intended that."

"Distraction tactics?"

"If you wish."

Lee's smile softens. "I love you, too."

"I know." Draco touches his cheek.

Lee kisses him again before sliding off of him. "Breakfast, then."

"Planning on cooking naked again?"

"Why, want to watch?"

"Do I look like a fool?" Draco replies. "Wait, don't answer that."

Laughing, Lee just pulls him gently out of bed. "Come on, gorgeous. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Whatever you're making. I'll do the coffee."

Lee seems satisfied at that. He starts to make waffle batter while Draco cleans the coffee machine. When the coffee is dripping, Draco plugs in the waffle iron. He gives Lee a kiss when he cranes his neck for one, then starts getting out yoghurt and fruit and syrup while Lee portions the batter into the iron. They both set the little kitchen table together.

Draco feels like something has shifted between them; a path cleared. It makes everything feel that much brighter. They sit down to eat, and Lee tucks his bare toes under Draco's thigh on his seat as they dig in.

"Planning on working out today?" Draco asks.

"We could go for a run. You're off right? Don't wanna drag you into work."

"I'd love to go for a run," Draco assures him.

Lee smiles at his plate for a minute, then sighs. Draco touches the back of his hand with his fingertips.

"Okay?" he asks.

Lee looks back up, and the smile stays. Pulling him in with one gentle hand on his nape, Draco kisses him softly. He lets it last until Lee pulls back.

They eat in comfortable quiet. After breakfast, they walk back to the bedroom together. Lee excuses himself briefly to the bathroom and then comes back with a more relaxed set to his shoulders, stripping off his shorts and t-shirt and stretching himself out on the bed next to Draco with a grin.

"Hi," he murmurs.

"Hello yourself."

"We ate breakfast," Lee says meaningfully.

"I can't remember anything but you."

"You promised to satisfy me after breakfast."

"Ah, yes, that I remember."

"Oh, well, then." Lee pokes him with a finger in his ribs.

With a rush of fondness, Draco folds him up in his arms and kisses him soundly. "Satisfied yet?"

"Not even half."

"Mm, tell me what else I can do."

Lee's eyes flicker over his face, seeking, thinking, and then he smiles. "I just want to feel you in every way I can."

Draco nods. He can do that. He kisses him again. Lee squeezes his shoulders.

"That's a good start."

"Glad to hear it. Shall I keep going?" he adds.

"Only if you feel like it."

"I do," Draco says from the vicinity of his collarbone.

"All right." He sighs contentedly.

Draco shifts over him to kiss his chest with more purpose. He finds ridges of muscle, scars, a dusting of hair, all worth kissing. Lee's stomach trembles and he strokes through Draco's hair. It's mostly down now, after sleeping, and Lee loves to play with it. It's soothing and igniting at once. But Draco's not worried about himself right now. He wants to make Lee see how he feels about him. Even if Lee already knows. It bears repeating. And Lee's warm skin bears tasting.

His breaths rush softly. "Draco... you look beautiful like this."

"Paying homage?"

"All rough and tumble."

"Oh, that." Draco hums good naturedly.

Lee strokes his cheeks slowly. "You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen, I think."

"Stop cribbing my lines."

"Draco," that makes him sputter laughter.

"Still true." He kisses lower, purposeful, and Lee sighs. Draco knows how much he loves his mouth. He'd know it even without looking at Lee's rising cock. He's never known anyone to make such fantastically filthy faces. He's nearly purring when Draco mouths at the root of his cock, fingers gently tangling in his hair again. He gives it a series of gentle kisses, slowly swirling up the shaft.

Fuck," Lee breathes, "Draco..."

"I'm here."

"No shit." He covers his eyes with his hands and hisses as Draco closes his lips over the tip and sucks.

He's not quiet after that, but they're not words anymore. Just faint pleas and moans as Draco sucks him properly. He lets his fingers search between Lee's thighs. That gets an arching groan.

"Please. Draco."

He hums in assurance. He's not stopping until he's had every part of him.

Lee doesn't seem to think he is, either, rummaging lube out from under the pillows and handing it down. Draco pulls off and pushes back a bit.

"Fucking hell," Lee mutters, "can I touch you too?"

"Once you're - satisfied," Draco says, slightly out of breath.

That makes him laugh again. "But touching you satisfies me."

"Glad to hear it."

"So give me what I want, D?"

Draco sighs. "Be patient."

Lee makes a restless squirming motion in response. Draco should have known that wouldn't go over well. His lovely hedonist. He slicks his fingers with a smile.

As soon as Lee feels them probing again, he gets distracted. It tugs low in Draco's gut when he feels Lee's thighs spread and his hips arch further. He helps push his knees wide, mouth trailing down the inside of one thigh.

"Oh fuck, Draco." He squirms when he presses in with one gentle fingertip.

"I love this," Draco tells him.

"So do fucking I, god."

Lee's gone all flushed and restless. Watching him writhe is so gratifying. Feeling how hot and yielding he is inside is gratifying too. He's squirming for more, making a few high, plaintive noises of need. Draco rubs his bearded cheek against his thighs as he carefully scissors his fingers. Lee grabs gently at his hair and groans weakly. Draco repeats the gesture. He loves feeling the velvety heat of him flickering around his fingers; Lee's pushing rocks. The way Lee rhythmically pulls his hair.

Draco manages to angle his mouth back onto Lee's cock and an that's even better reaction. "Yesyesyes," Lee chants. He's alive with movement, tasting saltsharp and so hard. Draco crooks his fingers gently. He feels the corresponding pulse of Lee's cock, and he moans softly. "Draco, god if you keep that up I won't be good for much else-"

Draco pulls off, gasping in a big breath. He looks up at Lee. "Then I want to fuck you now."

"I want nothing else."

Draco bites his lip, pushing himself up on his arms. Lee's come up around his neck and he pulls him down to kiss him. He bites eagerly at Draco's lips. "Faster, faster," he murmurs.

Draco can't slick himself up fast enough. Lee is grabbing and tugging, and then Draco is guiding himself against him and sliding in with Lee's insistent pulls. They both groan when he bottoms out.

"Fuck, finally," Lee breathes. He pulls Draco's face close and kisses over his eyes and cheekbones. "I wish I could have you inside me all the time."

"Sign me up."

"Fuck me," Lee breathes.

Draco seals their mouths together and drives with his hips. It feels better than anything he could imagine. Lee is his matched pair, his reward, his home. He buries his face in his chest at the thought, his heart beating hard. He gives Lee's skin a dozen tiny kisses as he continues to move.

He lifts into every movement, breathing pleas and encouragement, hands so gentle on Draco that he could cry. They skate up and down Draco's back and arms and tangle into his hair. They kiss again, deep and urgent. Draco wraps around Lee's body as tightly as he can. He's so deep in him he barely needs to rock; so warm and close it aches in his throat.

Lifting a hand to his cheek, Lee whispers against his mouth. "This is all I want. Always."

Draco moans softly. "Same, love." He likes the crooked little smile Lee gives. He kisses it lovingly.

Lee sighs. "You're too good for me," he groans softly.

"Horseshit," Draco says, affectionately. He pulses his hips again.

"Oh! Draco, fuck, yes." His head falls back, and Draco kisses his throat instead. He keeps it up until he feels Lee starting to clench, his hands tightening. Then he kisses his lips again. "Feels so good," Lee whispers, lashes flickering against his cheeks.

He's beautiful. Draco kisses each of his eyelids with a soft sigh. When he pulls back, Lee looks at him, and his smile is warm.

 "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too. Come for me?" Lee nods quickly. "Good," Draco praises.

He's getting closer, all the constant closeness and stimulation building in his skin. He feels enveloped. Obsessed - with Lee. His sharp, indulgent, beautiful boy. Complicated and wonderful boy. He tightens his hands on him at the thought. Lee just groans and clutches.

"Touch yourself for me," Draco whispers.

They've barely enough space between them for his hand to move. He manages it though. Hissing as soon as he makes contact. Draco feels his whole body pull tight.

"Perfect," he rumbles.

Lee pants open-mouthed and quick. Draco lets himself feel the deep squeeze of his body. It's maddening, perfect, gorgeous. He surrenders to it as fully as he can. All the heat around him seems to seep inside; wrap around his core like vines and squeeze as Lee comes with a low cry of his name.

The relentless sensations take him down with them. He clutches Lee as he rides it out. Lee does the same. They're both panting hard when they slow.

It's more like a melting. Lee seems unwilling to let go of Draco's hair, but Draco has always liked the way he twines his fingers in. He rubs their cheeks together slowly.

"My Lee."

"Mm, yeah, yours."

Draco hums back. Their mouths smudge together in another bleary kiss. They stay that way for a long time. It's a heavy, warm sort of peace. The sort that feels hard-earned. Draco would work to the bone to maintain it, and he suspects Lee already has. He kisses up under his jaw in silent appreciation.

"All right?" Lee whispers.

"Yes. You?"

"Mm, I'm good."

"Do we have to leave this bed?"

"Not for me."

"Not even to run?"

"I can take a day off. I think I'll get some exercise one way or the other."

Draco chuckles. "I'll see to it that you do."

"Mm, what a competent trainer."

That makes Draco laugh. "Only for you, love."

"That's concerning, being that you are a personal trainer."

"I meant the ah - type of training."

"Less concerning." This time they both snicker.

They separate briefly to clean up, and then roll back into a resting position in bed. Draco wraps his arms around Lee, one hand stroking his hair.

"Hi," Lee whispers.

"That was - amazing, Lee."

"It was pretty good. Last night too." He grins against the understatement. "Hey - I put a few ads out for bar staff and a manager."

"Good," Draco rumbles. "Did you post something at the gym? A few of my trainers might want night work."

"No, I figured me starting a yoga class was probably enough toe stepping for now." He grins.

"Maybe I like it." Draco smiles back, nuzzling.

"You've got it bad," Lee teases.

"I do, I'm doomed."

"You're not the only one."

Draco laughs again. "I know." He decides to ignore the possible double meaning: Lee has the most terrible sense of humor. And after all, they all are in the end.

"‘Nother little sleep?" Lee murmurs now.

Draco kisses his forehead in agreement. He has a feeling the rest of the day will go similarly. Maybe they deserve one like this every now and then. He very much likes the thought.

*

 Lee interviews potential employees every day for the next week, and Draco makes sure he's there, if only to spend the time between interviews with his love. He's glad, purely because listening to Lee interview is so incredibly wholesome that he can't help but love him more. It's entirely different from anything he's ever heard before. He asks people standard interview questions, but also inquires about star signs and occasionally comments on auras. Draco isn't entirely convinced it isn't part of the test. Certainly it tells him how willing they are to be charmed by Lee.

Most people, unsurprisingly, are entirely. Draco sympathizes. Lee plays rough but he's so obviously full of mischievous energy it's hard to hold a grudge.

Tonight, he ushers a young woman out the door and then returns to Draco, leaning down into his booth for a

kiss.

"She was nice," Draco comments. He thinks Lee thinks so too.

Lee nods. "I liked her answers about interpersonal conflict. Might be a good manager."

"She has the experience."

Lee nods. "Not as much as some others, but it's good experience."

"If you like her, get her in."

Lee nods. "I liked her energy. I'll call her."

"What color was her aura?" Draco teases. Lee swats at him as he climbs into his lap.

"Don't worry, it wasn't as pretty as yours."

"You flirt." Draco pulls him into a kiss, laughing softly.

Lee pulls the tie out of his hair and it falls out of its knot. Predictably, he sinks his hands into it. "I like having you here."

"To climb on between interviews."

"Mm, well what else would I do with you between interviews?"

Draco laughs. "Depends how quick you were."

"Not our strongpoint."

"Not exactly." They grin at one another. "How many more tonight?" Draco asks.

"Just one."

"Then home?"

"Then home."

"It's my favorite part," Draco says, closing his eyes as Lee tugs on a lock of hair.

"Mine too, gorgeous."

"I'm not really sure why we have two apartments," Draco murmurs, lulled by fingers on his scalp.

Lee pauses a bit, but his fingers only slow. "Do you have a plan?" he murmurs back.

"You give up your shoebox. Come live with me." Draco touches up his back, more certain than he thought he would be.

"Your place needs some feng shui," Lee tells him, starting to twist a lock of hair into a braid.

"All the more reason."

"If you're willing." Draco kisses his wrist as he braids. He loves the look on Lee's face, warm and overcome and the tiniest bit smug. Maybe more than tiny.

"You've got it worse than I thought," he whispers to Draco.

Draco laughs. "Really?"

"Absolutely. I'd call it terminal."

"You'd know," Draco grumbles, then is aghast at himself. But Lee laughs.

"You're joking about it now, that's good." He sinks his hands deeper into his hair again and kisses him. "I wanna move in with you."

"Good," he says between kisses, "Do it now. Don't go home without me."

"You're lucky I own three things," Lee whispers, "though I want my wine."

"I own a truck, and I know a lot of weightlifters," Draco tells him. "Will that be sufficient for the wine pantry?"

"I suppose. Can you get them to wear really tight tee shirts?"

"Racer backs, baby."

"You're so good to me. What are you going to be wearing?"

"When you're all moved in? Nothing."

Lee snorts. "Sounds about right."

"You wouldn't have it any other way."

"I do like you naked, it's true."

Draco grins and cups his cheek. "Go get ready for your next employee, you fiend."

"You distracted me."

"Sure, baby." He smacks him gently, and Lee finally saunters back to the bar. Draco watches every step. He very much appreciates Lee's body. Even more so as he continues to glow with returning health.

His next interview is briefer than Draco expected - the candidate doesn't seem to appreciate Lee's sense of humor. Lee is polite, of course, but Draco can tell he's already decided against them. Afterward he's let them out, he grabs his jacket.

"Right; to yours?"

"Yes, love. I'll let you interview me too."

"I'll be very thorough."

"I would expect nothing less." They grin at one another as Lee locks up. "The place looks great," Draco murmurs.

"Yeah, it's getting there, right?" He takes Draco's hand.

Draco kisses his knuckles and walks him to the car. "Opening night soon?"

"Maybe about two weeks, once I have a staff."

"And when’s the sign going up-?" Draco gestures at the conspicuously hanging wire that will power the lights outside. Lee has been a little cagey about names so far, but now he squares his shoulders and smiles.

"In a few days."

"Decided on a name?"

"Yeah." Lee bites his lip. "Gonna call it Elysium. Seems fitting."

That gives Draco pause, then he smiles, touching his shoulders.

"Wow, Lee."

"Is that a ‘wow, cultural appropriation much’ wow, or a ‘wow, how romantic’ wow?"

"The latter, definitely." He pulls him in for a quick kiss and Lee beams, obviously relieved.

"Should be all done before the soft open, so we’ll be able to look at it before anyone else."

"That's great, gorgeous." Lee smiles again, letting Draco open his door. Draco pauses once he has the truck running. "How would you feel about packing up some of your things tonight?"

"I mean-" Lee pauses, looking at him. "Really?"

"It's not late. You're staying over anyway."

Lee bites his lip, then grins. "Okay. Let's go."

Draco goes before he changes his mind.

It's surprisingly quick. Lee packs a suitcase with clothes and his altar. He packs an assortment of wine into a cardboard box and hands it to Draco. "That's it for now."

"Got it, baby."

They make their way back to the truck, Lee smiling at his feet as they walk. They load up and drive back to Draco's quietly. Back at the flat, he clears space in his drawers for Lee's clothes and watches him unpack slowly. His chest feels warm. It's not sunk in even now.

Maybe it won't, until they do the rest of it. Maybe it will only take the altar.

Lee makes them both tea; starts to unpack methodically. He doesn't have much. Draco recognizes every item of clothing. When he's finished, he changes into his sleep sweats. Draco smiles. Those don't typically last long.

"Don't look at me like that," Lee snickers.

Draco obediently shuts his eyes. Another laugh. He feels Lee's hand on his chest.

"May I come to bed?"

"Please do." Draco opens his arms without opening his eyes.

Lee folds himself into them automatically and kisses him. "Here I am."

"Here you are." Draco sinks his fingers into Lee's short hair. They kiss again before Lee starts to meander backward toward the bed.

Draco follows, noting the new pillows that have accumulated. He smiles softly, and when he's brushed his teeth and washed up, he slides into bed next to Lee and savors the feeling that it's the first of every night. He's so in love with the feeling - with Lee. He's in love with their life. He never expected to be this happy again.

He pulls Lee close at the thought and kisses his cheeks and forehead. "Thank you for being here with me."

"Thank you for having me."

"You're doing me the favor."

Lee laughs. "We gonna argue about that?"

"Our first big fight." He shrugs easily. "Could be worse."

"Much worse. I hope we always fight about how much we love each other."

Draco presses their faces together. "Yeah." Lee's smile lights up his face. It reminds Draco of the interviews. "Tell me about my aura now."

"It's warm," Lee whispers.

"Sure that isn't body heat?"

"You want me to tell you or you wanna make fun?"

Draco kisses his nose. "Tell me."

"Yours is shades of red," Lee whispers. "Centered and steadfast and able to survive anything. Brighter red too... which basically means you're good in bed." He winks.

"No argument there." They snicker at one another again. Lee runs his fingers through the hair on Draco's chest slowly.

"I'm really tired," he murmurs.

"So sleep, gorgeous."

"I will. Hold me?"

Nothing on heaven or earth could stop him. He squeezes him tight and tucks his chin over the top of his crown.

*

A week later, on a Saturday morning, Lee goes off to the bar at an obscenely early hour, and Draco turns his phone over in his hand for a moment before dialing Perseus.

He sounds groggy when he answers. Probably hung over. "Draco?"

"Got plans today?"

"Dying?"

"Other than that?"

"No."

"Good, you're helping me move some furniture."

"What furniture?"

"Some of Lee's nice stuff, into my place."

"God, all right. What time?" Then, after a pause, "wait, he's moving in with you?"

"He already moved in with me, his lease runs out soon."

"Oh my god, D, that's big."

Draco resists an infantile joke. "I guess it is."

"Didn't know you had it in you," Percy says, and this time Draco thinks he's trying it.

"Turns out both of us do."

Percy snorts, then groans. "Laughing hurts, you bastard."

"That's hardly my fault. Shall I meet you in an hour? I'll send you the address. And bring you a sandwich."

"And coffee."

Draco laughs. "And coffee. Bye, kid."

He gets up to get a shower and is out in half an hour to swing by Bev's place for sandwiches, taking Lee a salad bowl for lunch. Lee leans over the bar to kiss him when he brings it in.

"Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome. Have a good day. Want me to grab dinner later? What time will you be home?"

"Not till late. We decided to start the soft opening today and I want to stick around."

"Okay, gorgeous. Remember to take breaks."

"Come in later and you may earn a free drink," Lee tells him.

"Gosh, how generous."

They're both just teasing. Lee has already refused to let Draco buy drinks in the bar unless they're for someone else. Now, he pulls Draco close by his t-shirt and kisses him. "No work today?"

"I'm breaking into an empty apartment and stealing all the furniture."

"Oh, that sounds- Wait." His face spreads into a grin. "Making it official, huh? Are you donating the couch? What're we gonna do with two beds?"

"I'm storing mine until we can decide if we need a guest room. Your mattress is newer."

"Oh!" He smiles wider. "Okay."

"Okay, darling," Draco echoes.

Lee beams and kisses him again. "Have a good day baby."

Draco touches his cheek one more time, ruffling his fingers through his beard. Then he heads off to meet Perseus.

He looks as good as he sounded on the phone, and Draco has to let him eat the majority of his sandwich before he's more or less coherent. "You gonna be okay, or is your hungover ass going to drop a couch on me?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay." He grins. "So, you taking this stuff to yours?"

"The couch goes to the halfway house - Lee got it off of eBay. Rest of it goes to mine."

"Got it." He looks around the apartment. "He has a lot of wine."

"Did you miss the whole wine bar thing the couple of times you've met him?"

"I thought it'd be at the bar."

"Oh, this is just his personal stock." Draco smiles fondly at the boxes. "Maybe some overstock for the bar. Maybe he hasn't decided yet."

"Fair enough." Perseus laughs and starts to lift boxes.

It all fits easily enough in the bed of Draco's truck, though the couch requires a few strategic tie downs. By the time they're finished, they're both ready to grab one of the bottles of water Lee has helpfully left in his fridge. Draco pokes idly about in the cupboards to make sure nothing has been forgotten. Just the bed to go, but they'll come back for it. They take it down and flatpack it in preparation before they head to donate the sofa.

He buys Percy lunch, too, just tacos from a food truck parked near the halfway house, but they both eat about five apiece. As they eat, Draco notices Percy eyeing him. He lets his mouth twitch into a smile.

"Does Lee know about Cleo?"

Oh. That's not what he was expecting. "Yes," he murmurs.

"And you... feel okay about it?"

"About telling him about my family? Yes, of course."

"No, about... moving on, I guess. I've never really seen you date anyone since..."

"Lee is different. He's not just...anyone." Draco smiles to himself at the thought. "I miss Cleo, and I miss our life, but... I didn't realize how much I'd stopped living before I met Lee and started again."

Percy nods slowly, taking a pull of his can of Coke. "Yeah, but I did, mate." He elbows Draco gently. "He seems great. And you deserve not to live in your big fancy apartment all by yourself."

Draco nods. "It's better with him there."

"Good, because his was pretty bleak."

No apartment could be bleak with Lee there. He's a force of nature. But empty - yes, Percy's right. "He travels light."

Percy laughs. "The fourteen cases of wine say otherwise."

"Everyone's got a vice."

"Don't I know it." Percy crumples his taco wrappers into a ball. "Should we go back and finish?"

"Sure." Draco stands too. He's enjoying having Percy around today, even hung over. It feels good to be on the outside of his life again, even as much as he loves being tangled up with Lee. He thinks maybe they'll find a balance of both. And it will be good.

"You're grinning to yourself," Percy points out, as they carry bed parts down to the truck.

"Am I?" Draco shrugs.

"Yup. Real big."

"You are too. You look like an idiot."

"Thanks!" He snorts. He doesn't deny it, though. They grab the mattress and carry it down, and then Draco goes back up to give the apartment one last sweep.

He can't help looking around somewhat fondly. He still can't believe Lee still rents this place month by month. The reasons why disconcert him. As much as he reluctantly understands.

Now, he won't be. He sighs softly to himself, content that he'll at least have some sway over how Lee reacts if he's ever diagnosed again. They're a team now. He hopes Lee sees it that way too.

Back at Draco's place, they move the rest of the things out of the truck, swapping out mattresses and leaving Draco's old one tilted against the wall in the room he's been half-using as a home office. He'll take that to the halfway house too, but Percy is starting to look dead on his feet and he'd prefer not to get chunks on it before they get there.

"Thanks for your help, Percy," he offers, "I can sort the rest."

"Any time, man. Especially if it's not after half-price pitchers night next time."

"I'll bear that in mind." Draco smiles and claps him on the shoulder. "I should get to the gym. See you later."

"Later, Draco."

Draco locks up and heads to the gym as promised. It's a good, productive couple of hours. He straightens out some paperwork for some grants for his veterans and then checks his clock. Time to check in on Lee. He'll even have a glass of wine.

*

When he gets to the bar, it's alive with ambient chatter, music playing and candles flickering on tables. Draco pauses before he goes in, smiling at the softly lit sign glowing welcomingly over the doors. _Elysium_. He certainly feels as if he’s been welcomed into a special type of resting place after a long, hard fight.

Inside, Lee is chatting at the counter, shoulders relaxed. He's wearing a shirt and waistcoat and he looks sleekly compact in the darker colors.

The place isn't packed, but the soft opening seems to have drawn a decent crowd - probably mostly friends and family. Cathy is at the bar, as expected, and Lee leans over to kiss her cheek as he tops up her glass. Draco makes his way over there and sits beside her.

"What'll you - oh, babe!" Lee's expression lights up even further. He leans over the bar for Draco too. A much less chaste kiss, this time.

Draco smiles as their lips part. "You're officially moved in, gorgeous."

"Guess you'll have to take me home with you tonight, then." Lee winks.

"I think I can manage that."

He pours Draco a drink - "if you don't like it, you can have a beer," he says with a smile - and then wanders off.

Draco looks over at Cathy. "Guess I'm having wine."

"Guess you are." She laughs. "How are you, Draco?"

"I'm doing well," he replies, looking her over. "No Paul tonight?"

"He's beat, he wanted to come but this new job has him up early."

"Maybe next time," Draco says politely.

She smiles at him. "Thanksgiving, don't think I forgot."

"Of course. Thanksgiving. I believe Lee is looking forward to it too."

"I'm sure he is." She laughs. "Last time we had a huge fight."

"I've been led to believe that's a common Thanksgiving occurrence."

"I'm not sure you'd agree if you'd seen this one." She twists on her seat to watch Lee, expression fond. "It was my fault, I was out of line- by my god did he let me know it."

"He's good at that."

"He's the best." She looks at him. "I have never seen him embrace and attach to someone the way he has to you. I'm so happy he found you."

"I am happy to be found. I think I was rather lost."

"I think he was too."

Draco meets her eyes. "You tried to be what he needed." Maybe he went a little hard, because she looks a little surprised for a moment before she recovers.

"I just - didn't want him to be alone. Or give up."

Draco can only agree. He sighs and looks over at Lee, too. "I think we'll stop one another giving up."

"You both still need friends," Cathy replies.

"We still have them."

"Yes," she says quietly.

Draco bites his lip and looks back to her finally. "I believe I have you to thank for pushing him into the trial that saved his life."

She ducks her head, hair swinging in front of her face. "He all but told me to fuck off at first. He was done being poked and prodded and feeling sick. I get it, I was sick of it after six months. But I'm glad he changed his mind."

"So am I."

She laughs softly when that's all he says. "Direct and to the point. I like it."

"My one worry," Draco says quietly when she finishes, "is that he's done fighting."

"I think he thought he was," Cathy's gaze turns gentle, "but then he got back up again. Like he has for the last decade of his life. I don't think he'll ever really stop."

Draco sips his wine and considers. "I hope you're right."

"So do I."

They both take another big drink. The wine, Draco reflects, is actually good.

So is Lee. He seems in his element, pouring drinks and chatting softly. Draco keeps half an eye on the other staff, but mostly on Lee. It's obvious he needs no help in that respect - he's in total control.

"I didn't intend to stay for more than one drink," Draco murmurs under his breath.

"But?" Cathy smiles at him.

"I just don't want to be anywhere else."

As if he can feel Draco watching him, Lee turns and gives him a flirty little grin, waving the bottle in his hand questioningly. Draco shakes his head but returns the smile. His boy. Maybe his whole life now. No - he knows he is.

He sighs at the thought again, but he's smiling. He feels light again, after years feeling weighted. Life after Cleo has barely felt worth it, and there have been short, dark moments of bleakness where he'd thought maybe it _wasn't_ \- until Lee. Lee gives him a reason to be who he once was. To do more than run a business and work out until he's tired enough to sleep without dreaming. He's got more pleasant methods, now. He fancies more effective, too.

In the end, Cathy bows out before he does. "I have to get back, Andrea has a college show tomorrow and I promised I'd act as fashion critic. It was nice seeing you, Draco."

"You too, Cathy. I'll see you next week." He adds hastily, "Oh, can we bring anything-?"

"Lee has already insisted on bringing the wine," she smiles.

"Anything else? A side salad? Dessert?"

"You're sweet," Cathy murmurs. "You can bring chips and dip. We never have enough."

"We can do that."

"Great. See you there." She gives him a quick hug and then scoots off to say goodbye to Lee. Draco sips at his wine and watches.

Lee catches his eye and comes over. "Babe."

"Hello, gorgeous." Draco tugs on the v of his vest. "Did I tell you how good you look?"

"No, not yet." Lee's smile grows wicked.

"Is this going to be your uniform? Do I get a vote?"

"You may make a proposal and I'll review it."

"Would you?" Draco murmurs.

"Absolutely."

Draco's not thinking about clothes anymore, but he keeps his thoughts to himself. It's probably obvious anyway. Lee strokes a strand of hair back from his face and hums.

"What're we doing for dinner?"

"That depends if you want me to bring something here or if you're coming home to eat."

"I'm coming home, my new manager is going to close up for me."

"Then I'll have Indian waiting for you."

"Maybe some Greek too?" Lee teases, eyes going sharp.

"If that's what you want," Draco replies.

"Always."

"Then I am at your service."

Lee grins wider and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Love you. I'll see you at home."

"Love you too," Draco smiles. "Congratulations on the bar."

 "Thanks baby." Lee strokes his hair. "Have a good afternoon, mm?"

"Better now." He stands up and gives Lee one last squeeze before he takes his leave. He has dinner to buy. Or at least order. He could do with getting some stuff in at the house though. He and Lee can try cooking together again. He could get cake mix. And protein powder. And fruit, and curry really isn't hard to make, and - he's turning domestic, just like that.

He even gets the coffee Lee likes. Which is fancier than the coffee Draco drinks, but it won't hurt him. He's smiling to himself on the drive home at the thought, so it definitely won't

When he has everything unpacked and stored, he starts to cook. He takes a shower when it's simmering, and when he comes out Lee is letting himself in with his keys. He stops halfway through his braid in surprise, and Lee smiles at him.

"It always looks really complicated, the way you do it." He murmurs appreciatively, shrugging off his waistcoat.

"I'm used to it. I'd offer to teach you, but I don't know how you'd practice." He tugs on a piece of hair curling minutely behind Lee's ear.

"Oh that's not nice. Maybe I'll grow mine out now."

"You'd be lovely."

"Would you braid it for me?" Lee comes closer, touching the damp strands of Draco's with a sigh.

"Of course."

He smiles when Lee leans in to touch their lips with a hum. "You cooked, baby?"

"Yeah, paneer and chickpea curry."

"Smells good. Thought you'd get takeout."

"Decided against it."

"It's nice."

"It might be." He grins.

"Have faith." Lee lets Draco back him up against the cabinets. Draco smiles when Lee's fingers trail down his back, toward the towel around his waist.

"Turn the burner off first," he suggests, amused.

"Easier said than done."

"Maybe we should eat first, then. Get our strength up."

"Fighting talk." Lee kisses him softly and then lets him ease back.

Draco smiles and goes back into the bedroom to dress. He hears Lee go through to the kitchen to futz with dinner. When he comes back out, the table is set, and everything is exactly how he wants it. They serve up and sit at the table together and Lee lets their ankles link as they eat and talk.

"We live here now," he says happily.

"We do, my love." Draco just looks at him for a few moments. Lee is beaming again. Draco has never seen him smile so much. "You're happy."

"Of course I'm happy. I'm living a fantasy life."

"It's reality, I assure you."

"The subject of popular debate amongst Queen fans, I've heard."

Draco snorts and kicks his ankle. "I'm only a fan of you."

"Sad. Well, same."

"Don't call me sad!" Draco laughs.

"Your musical taste?"

"You're the one who brought Queen into this."

"Because I am both excellent and witty."

"Can't argue with that."

Lee smirks. "Good." He leans their knees together and helps himself to more naan.

Draco just watches him eat for a moment before returning to his own meal. Even that seems easier now. He's happy to have him home.

"So you had a good day?" Lee asks.

"It was good to see Perseus," Draco tells him.

"Good. You should invite him to dinner one night. I've worked out a schedule and I'll do Friday and Saturday night at the bar until late. Earlier close on Sunday through Wednesday, and I've given myself Mondays and Wednesdays off on a preliminary basis and I start later on Thursday, so I can still fit in my meditation classes."

"When is date night?"

Lee pauses, a smile curling at the corner of his mouth. "When would you like date night to be, babe?"

"Thursdays?" Draco suggests. "Or whenever you're off."

"I'm the boss, I can always find time for you."

"Same," Draco smiles.

Lee beams and leans to kiss him. "Always," he repeats. "Now finish your dinner, some of it is now."

"Yes sir." Draco smirks down at the table and starts clearing dishes.

They wash up in companionable quiet, and then Lee slings his dish towel around Draco's neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

"Time to take me to bed," he says.

"It would be my pleasure," Draco assures, winding his arms around his waist. Then he lifts Lee right off his feet and carries him to their room. Lee laughs until Draco kisses him quiet.


	7. Chapter 7

The bar's soft opening goes as well as Lee could expect. He's kind of surprised it did go so well actually, though being next door to Bev's place helped - people go for dinner, then feel like a drink. He feels pretty confident with his staff, though he will have to oversee them for a while. He thinks the manager is doing great so far though.

Things at home are great, too. The thought makes him smile to himself as he works on his rotas, the laptop in his little makeshift office lighting up the space. He could go home and do this in Draco's office, in fact. He came here to do a quick look over his stock levels too, so there's no reason to stay. And he wants to be home more than anything.

He packs up and shouts his goodbyes to the couple of members of staff in for the open. Then he walks home. Draco is already home, doing laundry and looking as irresistible as ever. He abandons his folding to come kiss Lee.

"You're home early."

"So're you."

"I had a cancellation last thing."

"I just decided I'd rather do this paperwork from here."

"We must have known," Draco shrugs, and then he pulls Lee in for another long kiss.

Lee lets himself melt into it. His arms wind around Draco's neck, their bodies flush, soft with content. He's never been so happy as when he's here like this. He thinks after everything, he possibly appreciates it more than anything.

It makes him a little nervous. He swore to himself he'd never get like this about anyone again, back when his cancer was a death sentence. But he literally cannot imagine not loving Draco this much. He doesn't want to. That's terrifying, to relinquish control. Even with Draco, who's nothing if not careful.

He's starting to smooth warm hands up under Lee's shirt, and it feels so good he's arching up to let him pull it over his head in seconds. "This isn't laundry or paperwork," he breathes.

"I can let you get back to your paperwork if you want."

"Fuck paperwork," Lee laughs.

"Just paperwork?"

"Well, I can fuck you too."

"You're so good to me."

"Oh, is that what you want?" Lee grins.

"For you to be good to me?"

"I meant to have your brains fucked out," Lee replies.

A smile flickers at Draco's mouth. He draws his chin up, self assured, a faint challenge. "Why, think you're the man for the job?"

"I think you deserve it after how often you do it for me."

Laughing softly, Draco leans and kisses him again. "So generous."

"That's me."

"I'm a lucky man. Or I'm about to be."

"That's right." Lee pulls back and smacks his hip. "Go get in bed."

He snickers when Draco nips his lower lip before he goes. So easy going, that one. Lee kicks off his shoes and follows him with a smile.

Draco's just stripping his shirt off when he gets there. Lee puts his hands on his chest to touch the fair hair. God, he loves this man's body. He loves the grinning head attached to it too. Draco always soaks up all of the attention Lee gives him. He reflects it too, kissing him again, cupping Lee's waist.

"Go on," he murmurs.

Lee fists gently at the hair; gives a tug as he steers him back toward the bed and pushes him down. He watches Draco's expression - pure delight. It ticks a smile at the corner of Lee's mouth as he leans down and starts to unbutton his jeans.

Slim hips and long legs, firm muscles. He leans down to dust his lips against his inner thigh. Draco isn't hard yet, which means he can fit his entire length into his mouth. It's intensely gratifying to taste him; to feel the way he shivers and grips at Lee's hair.

Lee strokes him with his tongue as he fills out. Starts to gently slide his lips along his fattening length before he pulls off with a wet noise to nose lower under his balls, tongue seeking and hands spreading him wider. Draco makes a low noise of satisfaction as he licks his tender skin. It's a tug in Lee's gut, feeling him lift his legs to give him more access; to hear his ragged breath when Lee laps over his skin and presses in with the point of his tongue. He's so pliant. Merely groaning when Lee pushes his knees back further against his chest as he sucks and licks with more intent.

Draco's hand finds his hair. He presses gently, and Lee does as he's bid and slips his tongue back inside him, groaning softly at the noise Draco makes.

"Baby," Draco says.

"Mmmmm?"

"Baby, don't be shy about it."

Lee makes an amused noise. Is that what he's doing? He can't go much faster. He nips his inner thigh to make a point.

Draco moans and pushes into it. Lee presses inside him with his finger to hear it again. He does - low and urgent, pulling Lee in. He's just slick enough with spit, needy as hell when Lee presses with his tongue too.

"You were already that ready for this?" he breathes against him, easing the finger in.

"Try not to sound surprised," Draco mutters.

Lee glances up. He smiles and strokes his finger deeper. "Well, I'm ready too." He kisses Draco's thigh again.

"Good- fuck-"

Lee crooks his finger. "Again."

Draco groans weakly; gives Lee's hair a gentle tug. "You've taken my words, Lee," he whispers.

He has to disagree. His sounds are just as good. He's gently starting to ease in with the tip of his second finger now, breathing fast between long licks between his fingers. He's hard just from tasting Draco; fucking him with his tongue. His hips arch against the sheets automatically as he works. He can sense Draco watching him intently. He thinks maybe watching him eat him out is almost better than feeling it - Draco always seems to like watching him most of all.

Lee feels the urge to show off a little. He lets his stubble scrape a little before he curls his other hand around Draco's cock. Draco's hips quiver even more.

"Lee - holy fuck, yes..."

"All for you, babe."

"More-" he pants.

Lee complies with a hard thrust. He licks again, keeps gently squeezing and stroking Draco's cock. "Pass me some lube, babe." He relishes the stretch of muscles when he reaches.

Draco is clumsy with distraction, shoving the bottle down at him. Lee kisses his hip and takes it. He needs both hands for a moment, something that gets Draco impatiently squirming, but then he's pressing back into him with his index and middle finger and stroking up to feel his cock jerk against his palm.

"There we are," he murmurs. He gives him a few smooth thrusts and watches his teeth bare in pleasure.

"Such a good boy, Lee."

"I could say the same for you, gorgeous."

Draco's breath is coming fast and tight. He makes a rough, urgent noise when Lee starts to ease in with three fingers. "Please, no more."

"It's too much?"

"You, I want you."

He gives him a few gentle strokes, trying to keep the smugness out of his voice. "You really can't wait?"

"Lee," Draco lets his head fall back.

"I don't want to hurt you, is all." He slides his three fingers deep in one smooth motion, leaning up a little to watch Draco as he twists and stretches them gently. His chest heaves.

"Fuck - Lee, fuck me now, _please_."

His tone jolts Lee into action. He twists his fingers again slickly and then starts to shove down his jeans. "Baby, I've got you."

Draco curls a hand around his own cock in the absence of Lee's, stroking slow and light, panting softly. He looks unearthly gorgeous. Lee doesn't know how he could ever be without him.

As soon as he's bare, he reaches for the lube again. Draco is pulling him in and whispering his name as soon as he can, and the first slide inside has them both clutching and swearing. It's so right, the two of them melding together. Draco gives a shuddering, yearning moan when Lee gives the first smooth pulse of his hips.

"Yes - yes, fuck -"

"So glad I came home, baby," Lee groans. He drops his hands to the mattress by Draco's head, reveling in the heat of his skin against his flanks, his calves against Lee's shoulders. He flexes his hips. In and out. And again.

It's so deep, achingly hot. He keeps his eyes locked with Draco's. His hands come up to clench in Lee's hair.

"I love you," he breathes.

"I love you. So much." He tries to pick up a rhythm, but his heart is pounding already. Draco feels so good, Lee feels like he could disappear into him. He would want to. He noses at him at the thought. "You're mine."

"Yes, gorgeous, I'm yours." Draco pulls him down for a kiss. He's panting softly, groaning when Lee picks up his pace, control momentarily snatched back.

Lee runs his hands up his chest. Barely any give in the muscle under his fingers, just the bursting of his skin between as he breathes. Soft crinkly hair and shifting pecs. He squirms his hips like he's reminding Lee where he is, nipping at his lip. Lee smiles helplessly, lets his hips snap fast for a few moments, watching Draco's face slack.

Mine, he thinks again.

 It's fierce and sharp in him. He's not possessive of anything else in his life like this. He'd trained himself in detachment, but Draco has changed that in a way he's not sure he's altogether comfortable with. It runs through him in a current along with his hot blood. He turns his mouth into Draco's shoulder and kisses. He'll let Draco hold him together while he fucks him as fast and well as he can.

Draco kisses his temple, moans softly against the skin. "Lee, you feel _so_ incredible."

"So do you."

It's as big an understatement as he can imagine. He presses a hand against his chest, wraps the other around his cock.

Draco sucks in a sharp breath. "Good, baby."

"Yeah?" Lee squeezes him in several long strokes.

"Perfect," he pants.

He's leaking so much Lee can hear it as he strokes him faster, bracing his arm as he jags his hips faster into the drawing clench of his body. He's desperate to finish suddenly. Desperate to come inside Draco; glut him with the evidence of all their love and intimacy. Possessive, yet again.

He closes his eyes against the intensity for a moment, presses his face into his neck. Draco holds him tighter. They rock together until Draco groans, his body squeezing. He's radiating pleasure, every movement and expression a ringer for bliss, his hands clasped tight around the back of Lee's neck, toes curling in the air.

Lee makes a helpless noise at the sight. Draco's orgasm grips them both like a vice. Lee can't even thrust, just flex his hips weakly. They're locked so tight they're just trembling and close.

Draco's hands clutch him at shoulder and neck. He doesn't let go until Lee has come as well. Lee feels like his entire spine has liquefied. He's deafened by it, weak and frantic.

"Oh, Draco," he groans. They can't let go of one another. The desperation has taken him by surprise.

They settle close, slowly unfurling but never going far. Draco kisses his temple again. "I like living with you," he laughs breathlessly.

"Same, baby, same."

They grin at one another. Lee cranes up to kiss his chin. He'll need to let Draco up soon to clean up, but he doesn't want to. He plays with the end of his braid instead.

Draco smiles and strokes through the cowlick at his crown. "Lee," he murmurs. "Marry me."

An elastic fear somewhere deep in the back of Lee's mind snaps, and the reverberation sends him reeling. He looks up at Draco.

"What?"

He's paused just long enough that Draco pauses too. Lee can feel him freeze. "What do you mean, what?"

"I - Draco." He leans up on his arms, an anxious shiver threatening to uncurl in his veins. "I just mean - we don't have to get married to be serious about one another, or in love. Do we?"

"Of course not," Draco murmurs.

He's visibly hurt, and Lee hates it. "I just - I said when we met I wasn't looking for the next Mister Fallon, look where that got me last time."

"I know," Draco says. It's flat. Lee swallows hard.

"Draco..."

"It's fine. You're right."

Lee stares at him, and then pulls away, feeling chilled. "I still love you," he says quietly. "I just wasn't ready to hear that question."

"Will you ever be?"

It makes Lee's defensive rise, knee-jerk. "Does it matter if I'm not?"

"Lee - it was just a question."

"You're sure it wasn't an accusation?"

Draco sits up. "Of _course_ I'm sure."

Lee swallows rapidly, the unexpected rush of pain and anxiety perplexing to him for a moment. He hasn't felt that for ages either. He sits up on the bed, pulling the sheets around his waist for a moment and rubbing his face, trying to catch his breath. He feels...confused that he doesn't want to storm out. Confused at the comfort Draco's warm body provides beside him.

"Lee..." he touches him, gentle and hesitant. "I'm not going to leave you if you get sick."

"You say that." He heaves a quick breath, surprised again by his own fear. "You don't _know_ , and marriage isn't physical - you can still leave me when we're married. I know you're _desperate_ to show me you're not like my ex, but that's not how it works."

Now Draco frowns. "Desperate, Lee?"

"What, you aren't?"

"That isn't particularly complimentary to me, is it?"

"What, that you want to be better than a man you hate on principle? Not exactly a criticism."

Draco looks away. "Should I not hate him on principle?"

"It's not about him. It's about you needing to be better than him."

"You think I asked you to marry me to best your ex." Now Draco does pull away, before Lee can stammer any sort of argument. He closes his mouth and tries to gather himself.

"I don't think that, Draco."

"But you think I asked out of something other than wanting to marry you."

"No, I -"

"Lee..." Draco sounds pained.

"I can't do this right now," Lee tells him, wrapping his arms around himself. He hates himself for flying off at something that's meant to fill him with joy. He hates himself for putting that look on Draco's face.

Maybe Draco sees, because he strokes his back slowly. If anything, that makes him feel worse.

"Lee, I'm sorry..."

Worse yet. "Don't, you didn't do anything wrong."

"But I did." His hand is soothing on Lee's skin, but his tone is remote.

"You didn't." Lee closes his eyes. "I'm sorry." If he's ruined this thing that they have... "Do - do you want me to go?"

Draco doesn't answer immediately. Lee looks at him. He has the sheen of unshed tears in his eyes. "Never," he says roughly, turning away.

He can't let him. He bolts up to slink into his lap, wrapping his arms around Draco fiercely. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Draco."

Draco lets himself be held. "You know," he murmurs, "it's not just about tying us together. It's - if you get sick again, if anything happens - I want to be able to help you, I want us to share what we have. I know you're your own person, Lee, but if something happens and I need to vouch for you, or be with you, being your husband will help that."

"I know that, Draco." He strokes his hair back; touches under the cut of his cheekbones. "But I don't really want that to be the reason you ask me, either."

"It's not," Draco says, looking away.

Lee cups his face gently; leans down and presses his cheek to Draco's. "I'm sorry."

"Just forget I asked," Draco murmurs, letting Lee embrace him.

"I don't want to forget," Lee whispers.

"But you won't answer."

Lee bites his lip. He bows his head to kiss him. "One day, I'd like us to get married."

"If that's what you'd like, Lee."

He sighs quietly. "Draco. Tell me how to fix it."

"I don't know, Lee. It's not...it's fine."

"It's not fine."

"It will be."

Lee sighs heavily. This is all his fault. He doesn't know how to fix it. Hopefully he can.

Taking a shaky breath, he gets up and goes to run a bath. He'll pamper Draco until he doesn't know which end is up. He adds this and that; lights some candles. When he goes back to the bedroom, Draco looks like he's had a minute to compose himself. He smiles at Lee.

"Come let me wash your hair," Lee hums softly.

Draco doesn't hesitate. He gets into the bath with Lee's gentle prompting, watching him when he doesn't get in with him. He lets Lee unwind his braid, without commenting.

He keeps his hands gentle as he tips Draco down to wet his hair; picks up the shampoo. It smells like Draco. He looks vulnerable like this, neck bared and eyes closed. Lee lathers the shampoo in gentle circles with his fingertips.

"I love you," he tells him under the thrum of the water.

"I love you too," Draco assures.

Lee keeps massaging his hair back from his face. "It's not you, you know," he promises, "it's taking me a while to relearn all this."

Draco nods. "I shouldn't have asked. It just seemed right at the time."

"Because you love me. I know. Please, Draco, be patient with me."

"Always."

Lee closes his eyes for a moment. He leans over the lip of the bath to kiss Draco's wet forehead; his mouth. Then he takes down the shower head to rinse his hair.

Draco sighs quietly. He keeps his eyes closed. When Lee is done with the shower head, he catches his hands.

Lee stills. Draco gets a better grip on his shoulder and, clothes and all, tugs him gently down into the bath.

"Draco!" he splutters. Draco squeezes him with his arms, grin hidden against his skin. He still doesn't struggle to get up. "There's water all over the floor," Lee sniggers, "I'm- there were more efficient ways to get me in here with you-"

"No; I think I went about it the right way."

Lee leans up, slipping and sliding in the water and laughing. "You're only making more laundry for yourself."

"Mm, guess so."

He sinks back down against Draco's chest, noses touching. Draco wraps him in his arms. "Love you." After everything that's happened this afternoon, he sounds so... sure.

 "Even though I'm a disaster?" Lee hazards.

"Yes." He squeezes him again, and slowly kisses him. "Take your clothes off. You're all wet."

They've fucked devastatingly thoroughly, not that long ago. Lee doesn't think Draco means it that way. It seems to be enough just to be close, skin on skin and his hand coaxing water over Lee's hip where they're sandwiched together in the tub. He hopes it's enough. He's caused enough pain for the day.

He never wants to do that to Draco again. He has to be better than that. He's got time. They've got time. He just has to learn how to use it.

*

It gets better, over the following few days. Draco smiles, and makes him dinners, and ogles Lee during yoga at the gym. Lee does his own fair share of that. It turns out staring at the man you love whilst centering your energy can be very calming indeed.

He'll try to remember that feeling. In the meantime, he thinks about the words Draco said to him, and what it means, and how different it could be to the first time. It could be everything, he knows. He's just afraid it won't be. And they haven't been together that long - they're already moving fast, both old enough and dumb enough to cut corners. But _too fast_ isn't something Lee has ever concerned himself before. He knows time limits too.

He sighs at the thought, stalling in the stockroom at the bar, snared by doubt for a moment. Maybe he needs to talk to someone about all of this. He opens up his phone and pings a message to Cathy.

_> >SOS, bring wine,_ he types.

She replies a short while later. << _Don't you own a bar?_

_> >Good point. Bring chocolate._

_< <Never thought I'd see the day. You ok?_

_> >Disgustingly in love, nothing more serious than that._

_< <Jesus, I'm on my way x_

In fact, Lee is barely in the door at the bar that night before Cathy swoops in, all red wool and neat braid and worried expression. He lets her fold him up in a hug that goes on for slightly longer than necessary. It's almost Thanksgiving, and he knows she's busy, so he appreciates her willingness to drop everything like this.

He ushers her into the back gently. They don't really have much of an office - half of it is just storage and a coat rack for his employees - but he put his old dining set in here when he moved in with Draco.

"Where's my chocolate?" he accuses playfully.

"Where's my wine?"

He grabs a bottle from the store room. It's a decent Pinot noir that should blend well with chocolate. Cathy will enjoy it.

When they both have a glass, she leans in. "Tell me."

"I'm a mess, what's new."

"Nothing. Expand."

"Draco wants to get married," Lee tells her, trying not to whine.

Her eyebrows raise. "And that's... bad?"

"Cathy..."

"Tell me why it's bad."

"He thinks he wants it for the right reasons. But what if he's wrong?"

"I'd like to think he'd know?" Lee scowls and sips his wine. Cathy hands him a piece of chocolate with a sigh.

"What if he just thinks he knows?"

"I'd like to think you trust him?" she replies with the same intonation.

"Trusting," Lee intones, "has lots of levels."

"Well, then this isn't his problem."

Lee sighs heavily. "I didn't say it was."

"So rephrase," Cathy tells him. "Draco wants to get married, and you -"

"Am an emotional cripple."

"I was going to say emotionally constipated."

"There's no need to be graphic." She gives him her best unimpressed look, and he laughs. "Okay, but the point is - it's too soon. Right?"

"If you think it is, it is." She sips her wine primly.

"Oh, come on."

"Don't I run enough people's lives?" Cathy says dryly.

Lee hums agreement as he sips his wine. "You're right, I'm just avoiding making a decision."

"Sounds like you made a decision."

"Does it, Cath?"

"For now. And that's okay." She eyes him and then steals a chunk of chocolate. "It's okay to change your mind, too."

"You're such a mom," Lee mumbles.

"Yes," she says evenly. "I am." She nudges him with her toe. He shrugs and sips his wine. "So he brought it up?"

"Yes, he did."

She grimaces. "Wait- Lee, he didn't propose, did he?"

"I mean... he said... but it was in bed, Cath, not a ring in a glass of champagne or anything."

She cringes instinctively. "Oh god, Lee - I thought you meant he _mentioned_ it."

Lee ducks his head. "Well... if asking is mentioning..."

"Jesus," she mutters.

"I panicked," Lee explains weakly.

"Okay, wine and chocolate are totally valid here."

"Thanks, Cath."

She reaches over and squeezes his arm. "You deserve him, you know," she says quietly.

Lee bites his lip. At the words, his eyes start to sting. "I don't know."

"Trust me, Lee."

"Again, it has layers." She sounds pretty confident, but he's still not sure.

"I... want to."

"But?"

"I'm scared," he sighs.

"That he'll leave?"

Lee nods. He can't even imagine it, but it still frightens him. Cathy touches his hands now, squeezing them in her own.

"Lee, the thing I always respected about you the most was how in the moment you lived. You didn't need anything or anyone because you knew who you were. If Draco leaves you, you'll still be that man. But if he doesn't, you'll be that man and you'll have him too. You shouldn't miss out on something just because it might not work out." She pauses, and then adds, slyly, "You're the water, not the rock."

"That’s cheap, recycling my bit," he tells her, feeling tears spring to his eyes.

She squeezes his hands. "You're lucky I speak Lee."

"I guess so."

"Yeah, I love you too."

"There you go again." She shrugs. He squeezes back. "I love you too."

Oh, god. Maybe he's getting married after all. If he didn't fuck this up too badly. The thought makes him snatch a deep breath, and then another.

"I hurt his feelings."

"Well, I'm sure it's not the first time you've done that in your life," she says dryly. "People do."

"Well, I'd rather not."

"I know, sweetie." This time Cathy smiles.

 He sighs heavily; drains his glass. "I don't know if he forgives me."

"He will, if he's serious about sticking with you."

Lee smiles to himself, helplessly. "I think he is."

She takes a triumphant sip of wine. Lee rolls his eyes at her. "Are you feeling better?" she asks.

"Sort of."

"Have more chocolate."

He does. It helps. He's not really surprised. Cathy knows him. Also relationships, much better than he does. He's grateful for her. He'll add it to his Thanksgiving list.

They drink the rest of their wine in silence, but Lee doesn't mind it. He's still thinking about Cathy calling his own words back. He's thinking about Draco, then. It makes him feel warm as always.

"When are you going home?" Cathy asks.

He shrugs. "After close, I guess."

She nods. "Okay. I hope it goes okay tonight with Draco. Do you want me to stick around a while?"

"If you want, but you'll have to call a cab home," he winks.

"Paul says he'll come get me."

Lee smiles. "Tell him to come say hi."

"I will." She steals the last chocolate.

He pats her shoulder as he gets up to go and do some work, though he feels distractible and off the whole time. He thought there was at least a chance that she'd make him feel better. And she did, but he knows he won't really feel better until he talks to Draco.

That's hopefully going to happen sooner rather than later. He misses him, odd as it sounds, misses him every moment they're apart.

When they're winding down toward close, Cathy comes to find him with Paul. Paul gives him a big hug, as always.

"You look great!"

"So do you, big guy."

"A heart attack is an incentive, y'know."

"So is remission," Lee says.

"So I've heard."

"I bet." They grin at one another. "I do know a good gym, if you ever need a recommendation."

"Maybe I'll take you up on that."

"Yoga classes," Lee mouths to Cathy, wiggling his eyebrows.

She giggles and pulls him in for a hug. "We better get going."

He says goodbye and waves them out the door, then goes to talk to his manager. She can handle close now, and it's not packed out at this time. She waves him off good-naturedly. Lee makes a mental note to give her an early leave next week as he slings on his running gear. Then he hurries home to Draco.

"Babe?" He pulls off his shirt and slings it in the washing machine. "Draco, I'm home!"

He hears his voice, sleepy and distant.

"Hi-! I'm coming." Lee hurries to get back to the bedroom. Draco is still dressed even though he's lay on the bed. Lee feels a fresh, urgent wave of affection come over him at the sight of him scrambling up to greet him, sleep-slow and blinking. Lee scrambles onto the bed instead. "Did you wait up?"

"I tried - I fell asleep." He sounds strangely apologetic, though Lee is nothing but endeared.

"It was a good try." Lee rolls on top of him, leaning against his chest. Being enveloped by Draco's arms is perfect. "Missed you," he murmurs, nuzzling his neck.

"I missed you too, babe."

"Thanks for letting me wake you up."

"I love being woken up by you," he mumbles.

Lee snakes his fingers into Draco's hair. "Yeah? Sometimes I wake you up in nicer ways."

"Go ahead," Draco smiles sleepily.

Chuckling, Lee starts to kiss his throat. "Your wish is my command."

Draco strokes gently down his back, big hand warm and soothing. Lee thinks briefly of his conversation with Cathy. He looks up at Draco.

"I love you, you know."

"I do know, yes," Draco rumbles.

"I'm not sure if you do."

"Please, explain."

"I love you _so_ much."

"All becomes clear," Draco smiles. He snickers as Lee leans up to kiss his nose, cheeks and chin.

"I hate being away from you."

"So don't leave me," Draco laughs.

"I have to work," Lee bemoans.

"Do you though?"

"Occasionally."

"Not convinced," Draco murmurs.

"Should I spend all my time servicing you?" Lee teases.

"Sounds sinister when you say ‘servicing'."

"Mm, not sexy?" They're both laughing now. "Come on," Lee says, licking at his earlobe. "It's sexy. I'm always sexy."

"You're generally very sexy, yes gorgeous." Draco smiles up at him.

Lee sighs. "I'm sorry," he says again.

"What for-?"

"For anything I've ever done to upset you."

That makes Draco frown. "Don't say that. I adore you."

"Show me," Lee breathes.

Draco cups his face in one hand, thumb stroking at his beard. He kisses him slow and deep. Lee sighs again, but merely with pleasure. Draco flattens his other hand against his back, arching his hips gently up. Lee rolls his down.

"Feels a little like you just come home to fuck lately," Draco teases breathlessly. Lee's smile falters again. "I didn't mean -" Draco stalls. "Shit, Lee. I didn't mean it that way. I know you're trying to get the bar off to a good start. I've been there." He noses up at him, kissing the corners of his mouth. "I miss you. I'm sorry."

"It'll get better soon," Lee promises, searching for more kisses.

They're given readily. Draco kneads at the small of his back again gently, thighs snug around his hips. "I want to fuck, Lee, I spent all evening imagining how it would go," he breathes.

"How did you imagine it?" Lee whispers.

"You coming home, the room dark. You'd light some candles and climb into my lap."

"And what do I do when I'm in your lap?" Lee kisses under his chin, arching against him gently.

"Talk to me, tell me how you were thinking of me all day."

"Hang on." Lee pauses him; gets up quickly. "Sit up." Lighting the candles on the bedside table quickly, then a couple on the windowsill, he grins at Draco before he does as he's bid and crawls into his lap. "Here I am. Talking." He smiles at Draco's slow nod. "And I have been thinking of you all day."

"Not just sex?"

"No, not just sex. Shall I tell you how insanely lucky I am?"

"No, you don't have to do that." He smiles.

"Well; this is your fantasy. Help me along."

"Kiss me," Draco murmurs.

Lee leans in immediately; he could do that forever. Draco's hands are on him again, tightly holding, his kisses softly devoted. Lee lets himself press down against Draco's chest.

"I love you," Draco tells him softly.

"What do I do next?" Lee whispers.

"You come up here and let me suck you off."

"Oh," Lee breathes. "Yes, please." Between them they manage to fumble him out of his clothes, but he stalls a little. "I've just been for a run -"

"I don't care one bit, love."

"Dirty," Lee teases.

"You didn't know that from the beginning?" Draco grins.

"Mm, the first time we fucked was in a shower."

"Wasn't precisely clean."

"No," Lee grins, "opposite, really."

"Shut up and sit on my face," Draco tells him.

It's unfair how hard those words in Draco's voice make him. He whines softly in his throat. Moves with his hands until Draco can nuzzle at his stomach. The silken scratch of the hair makes him whine even more.

Draco sighs in content as he takes him into his mouth, thumbs pressing at the insides of his thighs. He strokes slowly with his tongue. He's so beautiful. Lee is entranced. All this is his. Theirs. He tilts his head back at the thought, closing his eyes against the unexpected sting of emotion that comes with the realization of how privileged he is to have Draco - a man who lost a child, and a family, and still has love to spare.

The emotions build with the sensations to take him far, far away into their shared self. He's hyper aware of Draco's hands and mouth and warmth and love, and oblivious to everything else. Bracing himself on the headboard, he lets Draco move him as he wishes.

"Draco - God - fuck."

He has no desire to make him stop, especially knowing that this is the enacting of his fantasy. He wishes he could hear his voice though. The faint accent he still carries, the way it dips low with arousal. He strokes his hands into his hair and gently prickles at the roots, just a slight pressure. Draco makes a soft noise in his throat.

"What next, baby?" Lee whispers. He massages gently at his scalp 'til he looks up. Draco pulls off with reluctance. "Tell me," Lee urges.

"Pass me some lube," Draco bats back.

Lee leans to grab it, feeling fingers ghost up his ribs. He watches Draco suck idly at the flushed, shining head of his cock as he opens up the lube behind him. Lee licks his lips. He arches up just so as Draco slides two wet fingers up between his cheeks and groans in response.

"Please, please -"

"All for you," Draco grits.

"Yes, mine, and I'm for you."

"Gonna show you..."

"Yes, show me." He noses at him.

Draco kisses him deeply, thrusting his fingers. He's slow and gentle and it's so much. Lee feels dangerously close to overwhelmed. Draco has always overwhelmed him. He can't get enough of it. He never will.

He whines softly at a particularly deep stroke of Draco's fingers. "Fuck me deep like that," he whimpers.

"I'll fuck you deeper," Draco promises, twisting his fingers to make Lee gasp.

"Please," Lee begs.

"Just a moment, love."

"That's too long."

"You're a brat."

"Am I?" Lee pants. "Do you like that?"

"I love it. I love you."

Lee moans again. "I love you too - please fuck me -"

Draco bites his lip. "Lee, my love," he groans softly.

"Please," Lee repeats.

Draco nips at the side of his neck. "Yes, okay, now." He withdraws his fingers and Lee heaves a deep breath. He lets Draco shift him back.

"That's good, D," Lee murmurs. He kisses him as they align slowly. Draco does it with a fist wrapped around himself. He groans weakly into Lee's mouth at the first anchoring slide. He doesn't stop until he's fully seated. He feels entirely complete and fulfilled, rocking slow. "My Draco," he sighs.

"Yes, beautiful. Yours."

He sighs again and rolls his hips, eyes closing. He never wants to stop feeling encompassed in Draco; drenched in the scent and sound of him. The swell of his breath beneath him, the catch of calluses on the thin skin of his flanks as he rocks, rocks, still seeking a deeper fit. Lee angles down and they both groan at the last slip.

"Good," Draco grits, hips thrusting up for some impossible _more_.

Lee can only manage a wordless noise of agreement in response. Draco's muscles bunch and he starts to sheen with sweat; he doesn't let up. The deep, kneading pressure has Lee panting with the intensity, hands locked on the sides of Draco's neck, jaw slack. The noises they make are nothing close to words. They're just feeling; giving and taking it. Lee presses himself up against Draco's chest and moans.

"Harder, please, god -"

Draco gathers him close and rolls them; hikes Lee's hips up into his lap. He waits for Lee to grasp the headboard before he starts to fuck him, deep, slow slams of his hips that have Lee crying out in seconds.

"Yes!" he cries, voice cracking. It's so deep, so much, every stroke sending a wave of burning embers through his nerves like sparks from worked steel. He feels like he's burning from the inside out. "Yes, yes, oh _god,_ Draco, I'm-"

Draco growls under his breath, a deep groan. He drops his forehead to Lee's shoulder and Lee can only cradle him close and gasp into his skin. His hips thrust relentlessly. Lee just clutches him tighter.

He can't draw a full breath; can hardly remember why he might want to. He just wants this to never end; to never stop feeling the rushing thrum of Draco's heart beating against his own. He clutches hard enough to leave fingernail marks. He can hardly think; hardly hear above the ocean roar in his head. It's perfect.

"Love you," he breathes.

"I know," Draco whispers back.

"No," Lee insists, "I _love_ you. So much -"

"Yes, love," Draco says with a faint groan.

"Always," Lee presses, "forever."

"Me too, me too."

Draco is moving fast and deliciously uncareful now. Lee throws his head back. He can't keep quiet or rein it in. He lets out something that is nothing less than a scream. Draco's teeth in his collar bone do nothing to quiet him. Arms shaking, he pushes fast and needy into each thrust. He can feel himself leaking, dripping with his pleasure, skin damp and hot.

"More!" he cries out. Draco curls a hand tight around him. He shouts again.

He's so close, shaking with it, and yet it feels so far away. His entire mind is taken over by the same begging words. He feels Draco's lips, and his hands, and the thundering, churning wave of sensation that he triggers inside him.

He lets go - surrenders. It's a free fall into white noise. Draco comes with him; Lee feels him gripping him through the haze. He sighs happily. As has become their custom, he doesn't let go of Draco even when he stills. Couldn't ever want to.

 He sighs. "Draco."

"Lee," Draco answers, voice sandpapery warm.

 "Love you," Lee breathes, "god, I'm fucking half blind."

"I'm too tired to open my eyes," Draco tells him.

 "That tracks."

"We live here now," Draco adds. "Naked. In bed."

 "Fantastic."

They slump together in a messy pile. It's entirely too sticky to be nice, but Lee isn't letting up. "Servants would be good right about now," he muses.

 "Shame they banned that kind of thing."

"Not slaves, Draco, servants." Lee snickers.

 "Servants aren't banned-?"

"Not if you pay them."

 "Butler. You're talking about a butler."

"Well, I want one. He can fetch us wet washcloths."

"You have me for that," Draco smiles and kisses his nose.

 Lee groans when he lifts off him; twists onto his stomach with a noise of protest as Draco goes to the bathroom. It seems like he's gone for a long time. Eventually, Lee raises his head.

"Draco-?"

"I'm coming, love."

He's back, naked and damp haired from a wash and looking exactly as deliciously pumped as he always does after sex - or a workout.

"Y'okay?" Lee asks softly.

"Yeah, baby, I'm okay." He has a little swagger to his step, even.

 Lee leans up to kiss him. "You are more than okay."

"Mm, you're right." He sits on the edge of the bed to clean Lee up, then shakes his head. "We need clean sheets too. You're right about the butler."

"Fuck," Lee grumbles, and reluctantly gets up to go shower off. When he re-emerges, Draco is just smoothing the duvet back onto the bed, and he turns back a corner for Lee.

"Cunning," he tells him.

"It was always my trademark."

 "It still is," Draco promises.

"What's yours?" Lee asks, pulling him back into bed. Draco hugs him close. "Oh, is that it?" Lee teases.

"Absolutely."

Lee shrugs and lets himself be cuddled. "It's a good move."

"Effective in a great many circumstances, I've found."

Lee finds that he's getting incredibly sleepy, now. "All part of the plan," he mumbles to himself.

Draco hums and Lee rubs his cheek against his chest hair. When the sheets are pulled up, they twine lazily back together and let the dark wash over them in comfortable quiet.

*

Thanksgiving sneaks up on Lee, though he does remember to take a couple cases of wine home for Cathy's party. Draco makes a cake, as they are prone to do nowadays. He's getting quite good at it. Lee is still mostly good at eating half the icing.

"We look like a salt and pepper set," he muses, looking at his and Draco's similar outfits.

"Which is which?" Draco asks, closing the lid of a Tupperware container over the cake because yeah, they have a cake container now too.

"I think I'm salt, despite appearances."

Draco hums and leans in, tongue flicking along Lee's neck. "Maybe a little."

Lee snickers and touches Draco's hair. "Here's the pepper."

Draco nuzzles him again. "What we are is, we're both going to be late."

"Not late?" Lee gasps in mock horror. "For a meal that will take four hours to get on the table and we'll be too drunk to taste?" Now Draco is starting to look mildly concerned. "Sorry." Lee smiles and kisses him. "I wasn't kidding when I said last time was a bust."

"Oh, good. Well, I have the number for the Thai place in my phone just in case," Draco murmurs. "Let's go?"

"Okay." Lee goes to grab the first case of wine and then stalls, mind flashing to the completely uninnocuous box in his underwear drawer. He hesitates. "Draco - can I meet you at the car? Gotta pee."

"Sure, love. I'll get that box." Draco winks and hefts the second case.

 Smiling, Lee watches him go, and then heads through to the bedroom. He slips the ring out of the little leather box and into his jeans pocket. He bought it a couple of weeks back, and every time it's crept into his mind since it's brought with it the lurch of his heart. When he gives it to Draco, he thinks it will take a piece with it. As if Draco doesn't already have the whole thing.

He goes downstairs after locking up. Draco has the truck warming up at the curb. When Lee gets in, Draco touches his thigh before he pulls out.

"You were kidding about four hours, right? I didn't eat lunch," he jokes softly, squeezing Lee's flesh through the denim.

"Fill up on wine, baby." He laughs at Draco's groan, though his stomach is full of butterflies. He can't stop looking at him. He thinks Draco has noticed, though what is out of the ordinary about it he isn't sure.

"Are you all right?" he asks softly.

"I am when I'm with you."

Draco grins at him crookedly. "Which is all the time."

"And that's how I like it."

"A human shield?"

"Hey," Lee protests with a laugh.

"The truth hurts," Draco chuckles.

"I may have exaggerated a bit before," Lee admits. "It might only be two hours."

"I can still drink a lot in two hours," Draco shrugs.

"I still think you should." He laces his fingers through Draco's and squeezes.

At Cathy's place, they're immediately hugged and de-coated. From the smells wafting though the house, Lee can tell there's definitely a turkey this year, and that it's being roasted the traditional way, which - is really for the best. "Did you kill this one yourself?" he asks.

Cathy smacks his shoulder. "No, I bought it pre-dead."

"Does that mean someone still might die tonight?"

She shrugs. "We'll count heads at the end of the night."

"God, I hope I'm spared this year," Lee snickers.

She swats him. "Go help your boyfriend. Is that cake?"

"Draco made it!" Lee enthuses, following him to the kitchen and helping himself to glasses and a bottle opener.

"Good, we're keeping him." Cathy watches him pour two glasses and trade one for the cake carrier.

"We sure are," Lee mumbles. All he needs is the perfect moment. He's hoping it'll present itself. He slips his fingers into his pocket for a reassuring touch to smooth metal.

"All right, honey?" Cathy asks him, while he tries distractedly to keep a track of Paul and his suggestion of lighting the firepit outside.

He blinks, then scans for Draco instead. Draco, predictably, is okay with the firepit idea. Lee wants to follow him but feels the need to stay with Cathy while she makes mashed potatoes. He realizes after a little shove from her that he's completely ignored her question.

"I'm sorry, Cath. Say again?"

"I said are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he assures her.

"Are you sure?"

"I just...need a moment with Draco," Lee murmurs.

She tilts her head, then nods. "All right."

"After dinner maybe." He needs another drink or two. He thinks she's staring at him while he stares at Draco out the window.

"You can go out there, you know," she murmurs.

"It's okay- sorry." He looks at her. "Sorry."

She waves a hand. "What for, Lee? For wanting to be glued to someone else's side instead of mine?"

"I didn't mean to ignore you."

"I can tell you have something on your mind. Do you remember you're the water?"

He looks at her, and smiles. "I remember."

"Then I can't help you any more than I already have, unless you have an uncontrollable urge to mash these potatoes for me."

"Yeah, I could do with mashing something actually."

"Oh good," she relinquishes her mixer with a sigh of relief. "My wine was getting lonely."

"Take care of mine too." He watches her top both their glasses up much higher than wine is typically served. "That's my girl."

She smiles and clinks their glasses before sipping her own. "You look nice today, by the way."

"Oh yeah? So do you."

She dips her head. "Well. Holiday and all that."

"Nah, it's not just that." He smiles and reaches out to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Happy to be here with you."

"Happy to be here with everyone," she echoes. "And healthy."

"Mostly," he looks at his glass and grins.

"As far as our doctors can tell," she echoes. They both sigh, and then chink glasses. Lee makes himself go back to the potatoes after another long sip. Then, he goes to rescue Draco.

Nothing is on fire outside. He thinks he sees Draco's hand in that. They both have one of Paul's fancy beers in hand, though. He sighs at the sight. He never thought things would be this normal again. They both smile when they see him approaching, shrugging into his scarf. Draco lifts an arm for him.

"Hey." Lee tucks himself beneath it.

"Having a nice time?" Paul asks. He sounds hopeful, probably remembering last time.

"I killed some potatoes and I have wine and family around me. I feel good." He sneaks a look at Draco, who catches him and smiles.

"What do you have against potatoes?"

"Nothing, they're delicious."

"You're delicious," Draco mutters.

"Mm, I certainly am." He quirks his brows at Draco. "Want a taste?"

"Is this my cue to leave?" Paul asks.

"Stay and watch if you want," Lee teases.

Paul laughs, and Draco looks like he might blush - a far cry from the man risking exhibitionism all those times at his gym. "You're terrible," he tells Lee.

"You love that about me."

"I do, for my sins."

Lee leans more heavily against him. "I'll take the fall."

Draco kisses his forehead. "You're my partner in crime. You want me to top up your glass?"

"Sure." Draco goes, and Lee sighs.

"You okay over there?" Paul asks over his beer bottle.

"Yes, I'm just-" Lee fidgets.

"I'm hoping the words 'pilgrim hat' aren't about to feature," Paul tells him.

"God," Lee is startled into a laugh, "me too." Laughing makes him feel better, though. Paul's always good for that. "You never know though," he adds, "there's still time."

"No doubt." Paul drains his beer. For a moment, he and Lee just consider the fire pit in quiet. Lee thinks of how all of them have been hurt and on the verge, and they're all here now together. It's a settling thought.

Draco returns, and they stand close and listen to Paul tell stories about work until Cathy comes out to join them when the food is under control.

"Where are the kids, anyway?" Lee asks.

"Adam is spending the day with his girlfriend. Andrea too."

"It's just the four of us?"

"My brother, too. He'll be here soon."

Lee tries not to roll his eyes. "Is he bringing his girlfriend?"

"Oh, do you think we'd really be so lucky?" They all laugh a bit.

"God, that really was a disaster wasn't it?" Cathy says.

"I think I can answer that, and I wasn't even there," Draco replies. They all have a laugh at that.

"It's different this year. I'm not forcing perfection. I even let Lee make the potatoes."

 "I happen to be very good at pulverizing stuff."

"You were. Congrats."

 He finger-guns at her and then looks at Draco. "I added cream."

"I'm so proud."

"I knew you would be."

They all watch the fire, but Lee sees Cathy studying him, then she glances over at Paul and touches his arm. "Help me with the table?" He goes after her, and Lee takes Draco's hand gently. Draco looks down at him and smiles.

"Hi," Lee says stupidly.

"You okay, Lee?"

"Yeah- Yeah, I'm okay." He leans into Draco a bit, trying to make the words come.

Draco leans in and kisses his cheek, and Lee leans their foreheads together; lifts his hand from his pocket and sighs. "Draco, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Draco says, leaning back to look at him.

A roaring rises in Lee's ears. He looks down at his clenched hand. "I thought when you asked me to marry you that it was something I couldn't possibly be allowed," he whispers, "that it would- backfire or turn out to be too good to be true."

"I know you did," Draco murmurs back.

Lee sighs shakily. "Yes - but then I realized what a huge disservice that is to you, and how goddamn pragmatic and sensible and honest you are about everything, and I know now that you would never say something like that unless you had every chance of following through." He smiles and finally holds up his hand, opening his fingers. "And neither would I."

"Oh," Draco says quietly, hand coming up to cup the back of Lee's.

"Marry me," Lee adds, softly, "please."

" _Yes_. Any time you'd like, love."

"Yeah?" It feels like high tide in Lee's body, the water warm and gentle, no room for anything but Draco.

"Yes." Draco's eyes are impossibly soft. He cups Lee's cheek with his other hand. "Every day, yes." Then he lays his fingers over the ring in Lee's palm. "When did you buy this?"

"As soon as I realized what an ass I had been."

Draco smiles slightly, and then he holds his hand out. "Come on then."

Lee bites his lip as he slips the metal circle over Draco's finger. They clasp hands tightly. Draco pulls Lee in by his waist and rubs his face into his neck, adoring, claiming. Lee lets himself be held tightly. He can't help but clutch back a little, throat tight.

"This is the happiest I've been since -" Draco pauses, lips pressing unsteadily to the hinge of his jaw.

Lee pulls back to look at him. "You can say it."

"Since before my daughter died," he finishes.

Nodding, Lee lifts his hands and cups his cheeks. "Thank you. "

"I love you," Draco tells him.

"I love you too." Lee glances over Draco's shoulder and suddenly snorts in disbelief. Cathy and Paul are standing on the back porch, making ridiculous faces of delight.

"I have champagne!" Cathy says excitedly.

"Of course you do," Lee hides his face in Draco's chest. Draco is laughing though, hugging Lee tight.

"I'd love a glass. We'll come inside for a toast." He looks at Lee, squeezing him gently. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Lee smiles up at him, just a little dizzy with it. Draco beams back. Then he leans down for a kiss.

They go inside for dinner with clasped hands. Lee keeps sneaking a look at Draco's hand. The gold band winking there. It looks so right.

Draco takes his hand and squeezes as they sit down. He's accepting a glass of champagne with the other hand, laughing. Cathy is teasing him about having to edit her toast at the last minute.

"You stole Sean's bit!" She laughs at Lee.

Lee glances unrepentantly over at Sean, who had apparently arrived while they were outside. "Sorry about that, buddy."

He's busy grimacing at his sister. Cathy holds up her own glass once everyone is seated.

"Today is the day to be thankful, I know, and I think we all have a lot to be thankful for today."

"Hear, hear," Lee murmurs.

"So look to your left, and your right, and enjoy the meal and the company and the happiness."

They start to eat. Lee feels fit to burst already with this light, bright joy inside. He touches Draco every once in a while. Eventually, their knees rest together under the table. The meal is good - Lee relaxes his stance on eating meat for special occasions - and even Sean isn't terribly obnoxious. Best of all though, Draco leans to kiss him softly before he gets up at the end to start helping clear away the dishes.

"Fiancé," he says in Lee's ear.

Lee catches him and pulls him back in, kissing him once more for good measure. Then he watches him go, because it's a good view. It's all a good view, he finds. It always has been.

He's more content than he knows what to do with. Suddenly he wants to tell everyone he knows.

"We should all go to the bar later," he says suddenly, "celebrate."

Paul pops back out of the kitchen. "Did I hear bar?"

"We could go later," Lee repeats, "make it a party."

"We can take all the extra desserts," Cathy adds, "I made too many."

 "Good call." Lee's still waiting to hear from Draco. He's smiling when he looks at him, though.

"Should I call my guys?" he asks.

"Yes!" Lee nods excitedly. He's suddenly bubbling over with enthusiasm. He wants everyone to know; to see. "Cath, who else can we text?" He pulls out his own phone to send Beverly a message.

"We have the big C club," she shrugs.

Lee nods. True.

"Let's do it," Draco encourages gently.

"Send out the bat signal," Lee jokes. "Drinks on me at Elysium, we’ll split up after dinner and reconvene for a party."

*

And so they do.

Once dinner is cleared away, Lee and Draco tell Cathy and Paul to meet them at the bar later and excuse themselves. They get in the car, and Lee feels himself smile shyly at his knees. He looks up when Draco says his name.

"I love you," Draco tells him quietly.

Lee has to reach for him again. He's not expecting the ferocity of Draco's answering clutch. He presses their cheeks together in answer.

"You're sure about this?" Draco whispers. "I didn't push you?"

"I'm made of stronger stuff than that, baby," Lee laughs shakily.

He feels Draco nod into his hair. "All right." He kisses Lee's crown. "Home for a bit?"

"Just a bit," Lee murmurs. He smiles at Draco squeezing his thigh. As Draco drives them home, he leans in to whisper in his ear, "So how fast could we be if we tried?"

"How many candles are you gonna light?" Draco snickers.

"Just wait til you see where I stick 'em," Lee grumbles.

That makes Draco crack up. "I can't wait."

Lee finally smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too."

When they get home, though, it's Lee who conscientiously puts Cathy's leftovers in the fridge, and Draco who drags him into the bedroom.

 "Draco," Lee giggles as he attempts to stopper his words up with kisses, "you're the best person I've ever met."

"Good," he mumbles, fingers dipping under Lee's waistband and stroking bare skin. He strips him off quickly but with care, hands always coming in to cover skin he's bared.

"I don't have a ring for you," he murmurs, kissing the dip of Lee's shoulder, an old scar there.

"We've got time."

"I wish I did, though."

"I don't care about that," Lee purrs. "You know what I care about."

"Run it by me one more time?"

"Fuck me hard and fast, Draco," Lee teases him, then whispers, "I just want to be with you."

"Your wish is my command." His body covers Lee, his hands slicked and pressing surely. Lee arches up into every touch with needy abandon. He's ready to roll them over if need be, to take what he needs...if Draco will let him. He feels deliciously overpowered. "Go on," Draco rumbles, arching down against him when they're both slick and ready, "go where you want to be."

Lee's legs find his waist. "Turn me over."

Strong arms wrapping them together, Draco rolls him on top. Lee beams at him softly and lets his hands guide him. "Ride it," Draco tells him, all heat and growl.

Lee is only too happy to comply. He sinks down onto Draco's thick cock with a throaty noise of satisfaction. It's an intense, sapid feeling. He rolls his hips relentlessly. Draco holds his gaze, eyes adoring.

They're both gasping almost immediately. Everything is hot flooding need and prickling nerves. He wasn't kidding about needing it fast. And Draco is, as ever, more than capable. Lee can't get enough of watching his muscles flex; feeling them. He lets his head tilt back and keens.

"Draco - god, fuck, you feel good."

"All for you, love." Draco growls it, hands perfectly tight.

"Perfect for me," Lee whispers.

Draco's eyes shine with heat and love. His teeth are sharp and white against his lower lip. His face is flushed, right down to his chest. Lee leans forward to brace his hands on the fat muscles of his pecs and rolls his hips again hard. Draco said to ride him; he wants to give him exactly what he wants. And the ride itself is not exactly a hardship. He can feel himself getting loud. Draco just feels so good, deep and thick and hot. Relentless. He loves it unreasonably.

"Harder," he whispers, "please."

He feels Draco's hands tighten on his waist. His hips snap up vicious and quick. It draws ragged noises from them both.

"Lee-" Draco bares his teeth.

"Come," Lee urges.

 That warrants a little, chiding slap on Lee's thigh. "Wait."

Lee laughs. "Oh come on baby," He smiles. "I want to feel you," Lee says.

He chokes softly on it when Draco pulls him down into a kiss and fucks him faster. His cock throbs, trapped between their bellies.

"Fuck-" he pleads it softly. "Baby, fuck, please."

"Whatever you want, gorgeous."

Draco's hands are so tight. So safe. Lee pushes his face into his neck and rocks hard on his length, a rough, choked noise escaping him. He feels his groin tightening. The slide of his cock against Draco's skin is maddening, delicious and almost enough.

"Please touch me, Draco." He does, hand warm and tight and firm. Lee shouts again, the noise strangled but fervent. "Fuck, fuck, oh god-" He's coming; he can't stop it.

Draco hisses and thrusts faster and strokes Lee until he sees stars and color spots. He makes a ragged noise against Draco's throat.

 "I love you," he gasps.

He feels Draco's hips jerk. It's oversensitive, but Lee desperately wants it. He keeps moving. Draco gasps his name softly. Lee feels his muscles tense.

"In me, in me, in me," he pants softly, clutching at Draco's hair. Draco nods, throat closing on a whine. He bucks up and Lee cries out softly.

Lee can feel it. Deep and slick and aching. And a hot rush, Draco coming so deep inside. He holds Lee close and pants into his neck for a few long moments before he lets him go. Lee doesn't sit up right away. Just slips off Draco's cock and sprawls down against him with a heavy sigh.

"Were we quick enough?"

"For what?"

"To get to the bar and let everyone in."

 "Hmm, we did say ‘later'."

"Unspecific."

 "Ambiguous," Lee agrees. He sighs happily as Draco's hand skates down his spine. "Love you."

"Mm, and I love you."

"Thank heavens."

Draco bites his shoulder gently. "Time for a shower, Mister Fallon?"

"Yes, probably smart."

Lee bites his lip and grins. "Are we gonna double barrel?"

Draco snorts. "Is that a euphemism?"

"Don't you wish."

"Not necessarily." He kisses Lee's neck. "Get up, love."

"Carry me," Lee mumbles. He should know better than to challenge Draco. He's immediately laughing and breathless when Draco starts to gather him into his arms. "I'm kidding-!"

"Too late."

"Jesus Christ-" Gods, he loves it. Draco carries him like he's nothing.

"Not long until I do this in a different capacity," Draco muses.

Lee can't help it, he blushes. "Who says I won't be carrying you?"

"You're welcome to try," Draco teases.

"Fighting talk."

"You know me."

"Put ‘em up," Lee whispers.

Draco laughs and kisses him sweetly. He puts Lee down and turns on the shower. Lee just drinks in his broad naked back, the curl of ink.

"My future husband," he muses to himself.

Draco looks back over his shoulder. "You sound pleased."

"Oh, I am."

"Fantastic. Come on, get in this shower."

Lee obliges him, and feels hands pull him close and soap him up. They get dressed in warm, fond silence after. Draco ties his damp hair back and kisses Lee while he buttons his shirt.

*

Lee can't stop watching his hands, even as he drives them to the bar. His hand with Lee's ring glinting on it. He finds himself feeling surprisingly possessive. When they're parked up, Draco turns to him, and takes his hand gently. They both sit for a moment, just quiet, immersed in their little bubble. Lee wonders if he ever thought he'd have this again - friends, a family, a life. He seems to savor it, but quietly. Lee can relate. He's just glad they can do it together like this.

"Ready?" he murmurs.

Draco nods and squeezes his fingers. "Let's go unlock the place."

 They do, and soon the bar is lit, and Lee is unloading the glass wash – he’d initially planned for it to be closed for Thanksgiving. He wants the place gleaming for whoever shows up, though. He wants it to be special.

"Ever worked in a bar?" he asks Draco coyly.

"Of course, as a teenager."

"Good, I'll get you an apron." Lee leans close to kiss him.

"Go on then."

Lee does, then wraps it around his waist himself. Just as he does, the door bell goes. When Lee peers, Cathy's troop is there. He dashes to let them in. He accepts hugs and steers them all toward the bar. Time for more champagne, he thinks. And dancing. Music. Cathy's desserts. He spins in a circle for a moment before the door goes, and this time it's a familiar group of large men.

"Hello boys," he greets, and he's patted and hugged and handshook before they make their way to Draco. Lee circulates, pouring drinks, and the last person to come through the door is Beverly.

"Katz!" He beams and goes to her. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Thanks for the invite, Fallon. Tricky, getting me this close to the restaurant on my day off."

"I'm honored, will champagne help?"

"Absolutely." She grins. "The good news helped too."

"It helped me too." He grins and leans an arm on her shoulder as he pours her drink. "Think he's a catch?"

"Oh, for sure."

"Me too. Y'want any pie? This is a bit of a Thanksgiving mashup."

"Oh, let me fill up a bit on champagne first," she laughs.

"Gotcha." He smiles and goes to grab another bottle. Draco snags him by the back of his vest when he tries to slip by. "Hey baby," Lee grins.

"Our guests have started to ask for a toast," Draco smiles.

"Oh, have they-? Do I have to give one-?"

"Not if you can't think of anything to say," Draco teases.

"Do you have anything to say?"

"Maybe a few words. Three or four."

"Can I have a sneak peek?"

Draco pulls him close, nuzzles in under his ear. "I'm so very lucky," he murmurs.

Lee curls his arms around him, melting a bit. "Those are good ones; can I steal them?"

"You can embellish them."

"I don't know that I need to."

"Maybe not."

Lee noses in to kiss him. There's a couple of little cheers from behind them. Lee bites his lip and turns, Draco's arm still around his waist.

"Speech!" Cathy snickers from the bar.

"Oh, I should have known you were responsible for this," Lee grumbles.

"Always." She laughs.

"Well, I suppose I'm obliged to deliver."

"You are!"

He glances around, seeing faces turning to listen. Perseus, Paul, friends from the gym. Beverly. More people than he thought would show up to a last-minute text to come to the bar. "Christ, okay," he mutters to himself.

"Well, I think any of you who've ever met me know I have a big mouth," he starts, feeling Draco's hands still gentle on his waist. He sees Beverly grin behind her glass. "I have a lot of faults, really. Some of them I've worked on. Some aren't going away. But I hope none of you can fault my taste."

Draco is frowning softly. "You don't have any faults," he mutters.

Lee peeks over his shoulder with love in his eyes. "I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you," he tells him.

It's not meant for the group to hear, but some of them do. There's some audible ‘aww's. He really feels like he can wrap the speech up now.

"We're getting married," he says, "and I have never been more grateful for second chances. I am so incredibly lucky."

"We both are," Draco puts in, chest rumbling Lee's shoulder blades, voice suddenly quiet against his ear. "I love you."

Beaming at one another, they raise they glasses. Everyone follows suit. As crystal clinks and delicate grapes flood his tongue, Lee closes his eyes. It tastes like the beginning of the rest of his life.


End file.
